Crónicas Demenciales: Drama Total Campamento Demencial
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Después de un largo descanso y terapias intensas, Chris McLean y Chef Hatchet están devuelta para una nueva temporada con un nuevo elenco que competirán por el premio de un millón de dólares en un campamentos lleno de peligros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo Estoy Muy Bien**_  
 _ **Y Tu Como Estas**_  
 _ **En todo Momento**_  
 _ **Pienso En Ti**_  
 _ **Me Preguntastes**_  
 _ **Que Quiero ser**_  
 _ **Y La Respuesta**_  
 _ **Vas A Tener**_

 _ **Yoo Quieroo Ser Famosoo**_

 _ **Muchos Peligros**_  
 _ **Puedo Pasar**_  
 _ **Todo Lo Puedo**_  
 _ **Soportar**_  
 _ **Nada En Mi Camino**_  
 _ **Podra Detener**_  
 _ **Lo Que Yo Quiero Ser**_

 _ **Yoo Quieroo Ser Famosoo**_

 _ **Nhaaaaa Nanananananana**_

 _ **Yo Quiero Ser...**_  
 _ **Yo Quiero Ser...**_  
 _ **Quiero Ser Famoso**_

 _ **Yo Quiero Ser...**_  
 _ **Yo Quiero Ser...**_  
 _ **Quiero Ser Famoso**_

 _ **(Silvido)**_

* * *

 **Drama Total Campamento Demencial**

 **Episodio 1: De regreso a las andadas**

* * *

El lugar en el que nos encontramos en este momento es un campamento en un campo junto a un lago, al oeste hay un bosque inmenso y al este unas vías de tren, al centro se encuentran unas cabañas, al norte unas colinas, y al sur un muelle donde se encuentra el anfitrión.

-Hola televidentes, aquí Cris McLean su anfitrión, después de seis temporadas y un año exhaustivo asistiendo a terapias de rehabilitación estoy de vuelta para traerles otra temporada, pero olvídense de los perdedores de anteriores temporadas, esta vez tenemos un reparto nuevo del cual nos vamos a divertir. Bienvenidos al campamento Uma Impa, donde unos campistas superaran varios tipos de desafíos para ganar el premio de un millón de dólares. Y los perdedores viajarán de vuelta a sus casas en el tren de la vergüenza.

Un crucero lleno de jóvenes llega al muelle.

-Y aquí están los recién llegados, digan hola a Pepe.

Pepe, un chico de alta estatura de tez morena, camisa sin mangas verde, shorts morados, y tenis blancos, unos audífonos negros con forma de orejeras.

-Viejo, este lugar es otra onda.

-Tú lo dijiste amigo, y aquí viene Wanda.

Una mujer de pelo blanco lacio, tez morena, chaqueta negra amarrada a su cintura, zapatos de diseñador negros con blanco, unos jeans negro oscuro con estrellas, una camisas sin mangas blanca dejando ver su cinta del escote negro, y unos aretes en forma de estrella, también tiene una contextura gruesa.

-Gracia por la invitación McLean, pero guarda ese millón para esta servidora.

-Denle la bienvenida a Chandler.

Un chico con camiseta blanca, cabello negro y despeinado, pantalones grises, un reloj simple en la muñeca izquierda, zapatos negros, y un cinturón café.

-Que gusto es estar por fin aquí, solo espero que no me eliminen primero.

-Pues no cometas errores, o comételos, lo que se te haga mejor. Y aquí viene Lloyd.

Un joven de gran estatura, camisa abotonada celeste, jeans grises, zapatos de cuero negros, una chaqueta gris, tez clara, de rostro atractivo, cabello bien peinado con unas puntas al lado derecho.

-Un cordial saludo a mis compañeros de campamento, y mis agradecimientos a nuestro anfitrión por invitarnos a este evento de gran calidad.

-Je, je, calidad- comentó Chandler a Pepe, quien también se rió por la ironía.

-Tanta amabilidad me hará vomitar. Conozcamos a Nina.

Una chica de cabello castaño, tez clara, pantalones blancos seguidos de una falda rosa, una camisa corta blanca, y botas de cuero blancas.

-No puedo creer que nos hagas quedar en esta pocilga.

-No tienes idea- dice Chris- Me estoy cansando de las presentaciones así que traeré rápido a los competidores. Y aquí están el resto. Jeffrey...

Un chico de cabello rubio de coco, batan blanca, polera verde, pantalones café oscuro, zapatos negros, usa lentes, y camisa amarilla.

-Ali- Una chica de estatura pequeña, cabello rubio con dos coletas, saco verde dejando ver el ombligo, pantalones celestes doblados hasta la rodilla, zapatillas blancas con verde, y labial rojo.

-Chester- Un chico de contextura gruesa, estatura baja, chaqueta color piel, camisa amarilla, pantalones claros, y zapatos blancos, también tiene pelo naranjo de punta redonda.

-Stella- Una chica de tez sombreada, pecas, cabello negro largo, camisa blanca, falda negra, y zapatos rojos.

-Aaron- Un chico con traje de minero, overol café, camisa de manga larga color piel, cabello castaño despeinado, casco blanco, botas y guantes cafés.

-Mao- Una chica de estatura promedio, cabello verde corto, aretes con forma de triángulo, short azul, camisa corta negra, y zapatillas moradas.

-Kamalah- Una chica de tez oscura, cabello oscuro lacio, camisa azul con una estrella en el pecho, un suéter rojo en la cintura, jeans azules y zapatos blancos.

-Joey- Un chico de pelo castaño, una riñonera negra en la cintura, contextura delgada, camisa roja y pantalones azules con zapatos negros con azul.

-Cristal- Una chica de pelo negro ondulado, camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos.

-Amanda- Una chica de contextura gruesa, baja estatura, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, lentes, zapatos azules, chaqueta verde, camisa azul y pantalones blancos.

-Ashido- Una chica asiática, de cabello de gran volumen punteago rosado, pecas, camisa blanca corta, shorts azules, zapatillas rosadas, y medias blancas hasta las rodillas.

-Byron- Un chico de estatura promedio, contextura gruesa, chompa encapuchada negra con forro de algodón en el interior, pantalones azules, zapatos blancos, cabello negro punteagudo al frente, y camisa blanca.

-Sheldon- Un chico de alta estatura, cabello corto negro, delgado, camisa verde con mangas largas blancas y con un átomo en el pecho, pantalones azules, y zapatos cafés.

-Mitch- Un chico de cabello castaño, gorra negra con verde, chaqueta negra, camisa verde, pantalones azules, y zapatos negros con blanco.

-Y por último Craig- Un chico de alta estatura, tez oscura, cabello negro rizado, camiseta azul, pantalones negros, y zapatillas blancas con negro.

* * *

\- Ahora que ya nos presentamos es hora de armar los equipos- Chris y los participantes estaban en una zona de acampar con mesas de madera en el exterior, al rededor estaban cuatro cabañas y dos postes altos.

-Byron, Cristal, Sheldon, Jeffrey, Wanda, Joey, Nina, Chester, Stella, y Ashido, ustedes serán los Loros Lunáticos; Ali, Pepe, Lloyd, Mitch, Craig, Amanda, Chandler, Mao, Aaron, y Kamalah, ustedes serán las serpientes salvajes.

Como primer desafío tendrán que encontrar las banderas que escondí de sus respectivos equipos y colgarlas en los postes hasta lo más alto, el equipo que eleve la bandera primero será recompensado con una buena cena, y el equipo perdedor enviará a alguien a casa.

-¿Dónde podemos buscar las banderas?- preguntó Cristal.

-La bandera de los Loros Lunáticos está escondida en el lado norte del parque, y el de las serpientes salvajes en la parte oeste, será mejor que se apresuren porque al caer la noche es cuando se vuelve peligroso.

Chris toca la bocina y todos los equipos comienzan a correr a sus respectivas zonas.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Lloyd: Veo a mucha gente que puede representar un peligro a la victoria, debo ponerles el ojo a esas personas._

* * *

-Chicos, a Chris le encanta torturar a sus competidores, significa que la bandera debe estar escondida en lo más peligroso- dijo Lloyd.

-Me parece lógico- dijo Mao.

-Síganme compañeros, no dejaremos que el otro equipo nos venza.

-¡Sí!- Afirmaron todos.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Amanda: Lloyd parece un chico bastante listo, educado y atractivo, me pregunto si estará saliendo con alguien._

* * *

Con los Loros Lunáticos, el equipo se encontraba en medio de los árboles.

-Bien chicos, creo que deberíamos dividirnos para encontrar la bandera y buscar terreno alto para mejor visibilidad- dijo Cristal.

-¿Quién te nombró jefa?- dijo Nina.

-Solo estaba dando una opinión, todos pueden hacerlo.

-Oye amiga, no la molestes- dijo Wanda.

-Chicas por favor, no es tiempo de discutir- dijo Byron.

Mientras ellos discutían Joey había escalado un árbol para tener una mejor visión, afortunadamente pudo ver la bandera en una montaña. Al instante bajó y hablo a Byron por lo bajo.

-Chicos la bandera está en esa montaña.

-Bien hecho Byron- dijo Chester.

-Eh ¿Gracias?- dijo inseguro si tomar el crédito de Joey.

Cristal corrió a la montaña pero no pudo evitar darle una mirada de sospecha a Byron.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Cristal: Recuerdo haber visto a Joey subir al árbol y encontrar algo, ¿Byron no se estará llevando el crédito?_

* * *

El equipo de las serpientes Salvajes había visto la bandera en una colina rocosa, y para alcanzarla tenían que trepar.

-Podría hacer un camino con explosivos- dijo Aaron.

-Mejor no, podría causar un derrumbe- dijo Lloyd.

-Esto es pan comido- dijo Pepe- El último en llegar es huevo podrido- Pepe comenzó a subir con mucha rapidez.

Pero al llegar.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Mitch? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Solo tomé un atajo.

-¿No pudiste indicarnoslo?- dijo Mao molesta.

Mitch solo se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, tenemos que encontrar la bande...- decía Ali al darse cuenta que la bandera la tenía un oso.

-Con mucho cuidado- dijo Lloyd.

Todos de puntitas intentaron acercarse al oso, pero Chandler pisó una rama haciendo que el oso despertara, éste gruñó haciendo que los concursantes huyeran despavoridos.

* * *

Los Loros Lunáticos habían llegado a la montaña y estaba a punto de anochecer así que se dieron prisa. Pero la bandera que estaba colgada en un árbol estaba custodiada por cabras locas.

-Chicos necesitamos un plan- dijo Crital.

-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo Stella.

Stella de inmediato dibujó una estrategia en la tierra.

-Jeffrey y Wanda distraerán a las cabras por el este, mientras Nina y Sheldon las distraen por el oeste, en eso Joey y Cristal van por la bandera, y se la pasan a Byron.

-Con todo respeto Stella, creo que yo debería estar con ustedes aquí ya que no pretendo poner mi vida en riesgo por una bandera combatiendo cabras- dijo Sheldon.

-Deja de quejarte- dijo Nina.

-Miren quien habla- dijo Wanda.

-Vamos chicos debemos trabajar en equipo- decía Cristal.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Joey con total sigilo había llegado a la bandera, pero luego se la dio a Byron diciéndole que fue él quien la recogió, claro que la única que notó eso fue Cristal.

-Chicos, tengo la bandera- indicó Byron.

-Bien hecho Byron- dijo Stella.

Cristal vio con intriga a Joey y a Byron.

* * *

Mientras los Loros Lunáticos corren a colgar la bandera, las Serpientes Salvajes cayeron por el acantilado cayendo unos sobre otros, excepto por uno.

-Chicos ¿Están bien?- dijo Mitch.

-¡Mitch la bandera!- dijo Lloyd.

-¿Hablas de esta?- Mitch logró tomar la bandera.

-Genial viejo- dijo Craig- Vamos a colgarla.

-Podríamos, pero tengo una mejor idea- dijo Mitch corriendo perdiéndose a la vista.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo Ali.

-¿Tal vez tiene un plan?- dijo Kamalah.

* * *

-Bien, parece que los Loros Lunáticos están a punto de llegar- narraba Chris.

Aquel equipo seguía corriendo pero Byron quería preguntarle algo a Joey.

-Oye viejo, ¿Por qué me has dado el crédito de todo lo que hiciste?

-Es simple, no me gusta llamar la atención.

Cristal quien corría detrás de ellos logró escuchar eso.

-Y aquí vienen- dijo Chris viendo a los Loros llegar al poste.

Los Loros logran alzar la bandera a tiempo, en eso las Serpientes Salvajes llegan a su poste viendo como eran vencidos, en eso Mitch llegó tarde porque estaba planeando con la bandera.

-¿Sólo por eso llegaste tarde?- dijo Pepe.

-Sí, je, je. Quería intentarlo.

Todos dieron una mirada de furia a Mitch.

-Bien Serpientes perdedoras, los veo en la fogata de eliminación.

Los Loros celebraron su victoria mientras las serpientes caminaban al lado este del parque.

* * *

-Bien, hubo muchos desastres en este desafío, sinceramente quería ver cómo se quedaban hasta la noche, pero prometo que los desafíos serán más difíciles de ahora en adelante- dijo Chris, con Chef sosteniendo un plato con malvaviscos.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Aaron: Como si no fueran lo suficientemente difíciles._

* * *

 _Lloyd: Es culpa de Mitch que perdiéramos el desafío, él tiene que irse._

* * *

-Bien ya todos votaron, y estos son los que están salvados- Chris comenzó a lanzar los malvaviscos.

-Lloyd, Amanda, Craig, Kamalah, Pepe, Ali, Mao, y Aaron. Chandler, Mitch, ustedes están en peligro de eliminación, y el que se va a casa es...

Chandler comenzaba a comerse las uñas mientras Mitch tenía una mirada relajada.

-Mitch.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Mitch: No pretendo quedarme a dormir aquí, no es que no me guste, es que tengo otras cosas que hacer- Mitch mostraba como había votado por él mismo._

* * *

-Siento que te expulsaran tan rápido, hubiera sido grato tenerte más tiempo con nosotros- decía Lloyd ofreciéndole la mano.

-Tranquilo, no será la última vez que me vean- dijo apretando la mano de Lloyd y dejándolo confundido.

En eso Mitch sube al tren y este comienza a partir.

-Y con esta termina este episodio, ¿Quién será el siguiente en subir a bordo al tren de los perdedores? ¿Y qué otros retos esperan a estos campistas? Descúbranlo cuando volvamos con más de ¡Drama- Total- Campamento- Demencial!

* * *

 **Chicos, voy a desarrollar más a los personajes no se preocupen. Algunos personajes están basados en unos de otras franquicias, tanto que descaradamente les puse el mismo nombre je, je. Gracias a Jakobs-Snipper por prestarme su personaje Aaron Apex como uno de los participantes.**

 **Att: Might**


	2. Chapter 2

La última vez en Drama total Campamento demencial, nuevos concursantes arribaron a este parque "ecológico", formaron dos equipos de diez para competir por un millón de dólares, el equipo Serpientes Salvajes consiguió un buen líder en Lloyd que los llevó a trabajar en equipo, mientras que los Loros Lunáticos no dejaban de discutir haciendo que Joey haga todo su trabajo, al final el esfuerzo de las Serpientes Salvajes se lo llevó el viento cuando Mitch quiso hacerse el divertido planeando con la bandera con el aire costándoles la victoria, ahora él tomo el tren de los perdedores diciendo que va a volver, pero yo no prometo nada. ¿Quién subirá al tren de la verguenza? ¿y quién será humillado en este nuevo episodio? En Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **Episodio 2: Show de talentos desastrosos**

* * *

Los campistas se encontraban desayunando las delicias del Chef, y con delicias me refiero a papilla blanca con aroma extraño, los campistas comían y discutían nuevas estrategias. Cristi se reunió con un grupo conformado por Byron, Ashido y Stella, mientras los otros quedaban en otras mesas. Mientras Cristal caminaba a la mesa pudo ver como Joey se ocultaba por los bosques.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Cristal: Joey es algo... extraño ¿No lo creen?_

* * *

-Entonces Byron ¿Por qué entraste ha el programa?- preguntó Ashido para hacer conversación.

-Yo en realidad pensé que me había inscrito a otro campamento, no a este, es extraño ¿No?

-Y tu Cristal.

-Yo, bueno, trabajo en muchos centros de caridad, y pensaba que el dinero podía servir para donar a esos centros.

-Oh eso es muy dulce- dijo Stella.

-¿Qué hay de ti Stella?- dijo Ashido.

-Yo solo entré por el dinero, lo repartiré con mis amigos en Michigan. ¿Qué hay de ti Ashido?

-Yo lo usaré para pagar una buena universidad.

Mientras tanto Nina estaba comiendo con Jeffrey, Chester, Wanda y Sheldon.

-Esos cuatro se están llevando demasiado bien- dijo Nina.

-No le veo problema a eso- dijo Wanda.

-Deberíamos formar una alianza, o ellos podrían expulsarnos.

-No veo la razón por la que querrían expulsarme, tengo un coeficiente intelectual que brindaría mucha ayuda a este equipo- dijo Sheldon.

-Tranquilo cerebrito, necesitamos más que eso para sobrevivir en esta competencia- dijo Wanda.

-Bueno ¿quién se une para una alianza?- dijo Nina.

-No lo sé- dijo Chester rascándose la barbilla- No creo ser muy útil.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Jeffrey.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Jeffrey: No es que confíe en Nina, pero quiero mantenerla vigilada._

* * *

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS, LOS ESPERO A LA ZONA NORTE PARA SU SIGUIENTE DESAFÍO, TIENEN DIEZ MINUTOS!- dijo Chris.

* * *

Los campistas caminaban a la zona de encuentro, en eso Joey aparece de repente junto a Cristal.

-Joey ¿En dónde estabas?

-Yo eh, en ninguna parte- dijo Joey intentando alejarse nervioso confundiendo a Cristal.

Ya todos habían llegado a la zona de encuentro viendo un gran escenario y un montón de chatarra detrás de este.

-Atención campistas, su reto de hoy será un concurso de talentos, cada uno tendrá que demostrar sus habilidades y pueden tomar chatarra de la parte trasera para ayudarse, el Chef, Pie grande y yo lo calificaremos apretando uno de estos dos botones, si la pantalla muestra el color verde están a salvo, pero si muestra el color rojo un cañón lleno de tomate estará listo para mandarlos a volar, el equipo que tenga más jugadores sin estar cubiertos de tomate podrido estará a salvo, ¡Ahora comiencen!- Chris sonó la bocina dando inicio al desafío.

* * *

 _Confesonario_

 _Joey: No creí que estaría en problemas tan rápido, ya saben que no me gusta llamar la atención._

* * *

 _Lloyd: Competencia de talentos eh, será una buena forma de estudiar a la competencia._

* * *

Ya los campistas estaban buscando en la chatarra algo que usar para su espectáculo. La primero en subir al escenario fue Ali, quien comenzó a cantar una ópera con una voz angelical, ganando así tres puntos verdes para su equipo, todos felicitaron a Ali, pero del equipo contrario un chico se quedó maravillado con esa presentación, ese era Byron.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Byron: Cielos, ella es tan... genial._

* * *

Kamalah intentó tocar un violín pero de forma tan desastrosa que fue la primera en recibir el cañonazo de tomate.

Luego Aaron subió con una enorme roca, Aaron le puso un montón de explosivos al rededor y al apretar un botón construyó una estatua de McLean haciendo que reciba los puntos verdes.

Llegó el turno de Pepe.

-En casa me llaman Pepe Maniobra- dijo comenzando a hacer trucos con una patineta, subió una rampa con la cual pudo hacer un giro cuatruple recibiendo los puntos verdes.

Luego llegó el turno de Amanda.

Ella comenzó a modelar, había cambiado totalmente su apariencia, de ser una chica con vestimenta nada deslumbrante, a ser una chica totalmente hermosa, usaba un vestido verde brillante, lentes de contacto, cabello recogido y zapatillas verdes brillantes. Los jueces la calificaron con puntos verdes.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Amanda: Tengo dos hermanas mayores en casa que participan siempre en certámenes de belleza, todo lo que sé lo aprendí de ellas._

* * *

Cristal estaba motivando a su equipo para que de su mejor esfuerzo, pero luego vio a Joey ocultarse por el bosque, Cristal necesitaba a todos enfocados así que fue a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto. Mao estaba pelando sandías con un cuchillo haciendo que las tres que escogió tengan caras espeluznantes que espantaron al pie grande, eso le dio puntos verdes.

Jeff construyó una máquina de helado con manos robóticas que entregaron el helado a los jueces recibiendo puntos verdes.

Chester intentó hacer un baile de tap pero fue disparado por el cañón.

De vuelta con Cristal ella vio como Joey caminaba en círculos al parecer pensando.

-¿Joey? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Cristal! Bueno yo... bueno la verdad es que tengo pánico escénico y me paralizo al pararme frente a la multitud.

-¡No olvides que te grabarán en televisión internacional!- gritó Chris por los altavoces.

-Joey todos nos ponemos nerviosos en algún momento- dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombre de Joey- Pero este es el momento de superarlos, algo que yo hago es fingir que no hay nadie, y así mis nervios desaparecen.

-Mmmm, oye me diste una idea.

* * *

Lloyd continuó observando la participación de los concursantes reduciendo la cantidad de amenazas.

Le tocó a Nina hacer un baile interpretativo ganando puntos verdes. Chandler intentó decir algunos chistes.

-Entonces le dijo, esa no es mi oveja... je, je- Él recibió un cañonazo.

Stella intentó hacer malabares recibiendo un cañonazo. Wanda probó habilidad con un látigo dándole a varias latas de frijoles pero los puntos verdes los recibió por pegarle por accidente a Chester. Ashido apiló un montón de tablas rompíéndolas con la cabeza, recibió puntos verdes pero también una contución, Cristal y Byron se la llevaron cargando a Ashido que estaba inconsciente pero sonriente.

-Con esto nos quedan por parte de las Serpientes Salvajes a Lloyd, y a Craig, y por parte de los Loros Lunáticos, a Joey, Sheldon, Cristal, y Byron. ¿Quién será el siguiente?- anunció Chris.

El siguiente en subir fue Byron, que con mucha velocidad, lanzar bombas de pintura a un enorme papel pegado al fondo del escenario, hizo un retrato abstracto de Chris que le hizo soltar una lágrima. No solo recibió puntos verdes sino también una serie de aplausos. Byron bajó del escenario y se topó con Ali.

-Ese dibujo fue muy bonito- dijo ella.

Byron se puso nervioso y se rascó la nuca- Oh, ¿Lo crees? G-Gracias.

Ahora le tocaba a Craig, quien tomó un bajo y un amplificador y comenzó a tocar con tal talento que recibió puntos verdes.

Después siguió Cristal quien disfrazada de Mimo comenzó a hacer una serie de actos divertidos como fingir hacer malabares, ser golpeada, y quedar atrapada en una caja que la llevarían al basurero, recibió puntos verdes.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Cristal: No por nada he ganado esos concursos de talento infantiles por mis actos de mimo._

* * *

Ahora le tocaba a Joey, quien con gafas oscuras, un traje elegante y bien peinado, comenzó a recitar una serenata con silbidos, fue tan hermoso que hizo llorar a más de una chica que le estaban viendo. Ganó puntos verdes y recibió también su ovación.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Joey: Pinte los lentes por dentro, así no podía ver al público, y mis nervios se iban._

* * *

Joey se paró al lado de Cristal para agradecerle.

-Cristal gracias por el consejo te debo una.

-No hay problema Joey- dijo ella feliz de poder ayudar.

Ahora le tocó a Sheldon.

-Prepárense para asombrarse, con mi inigualable talento, les voy a enseñar las maravillas de la física y la espectacular teoría de cuerdas- Sheldon enseñó un pizarrón en el cual comenzó a escribir.

Ya había pasado un minuto y el público ya se estaba durmiendo, entonces Chris le dio un alto- Bueno ya es suficiente.

-Pero aun no llego a la relatividad de los campos...

 **BOOM**

Sheldon recibió los puntos rojos y el cañonazo.

-Solo queda un participante, si Lloyd lo hace bien su equipo conseguirá la victoria.

Lloyd subió al escenario con su vestimenta habitual, que ya es bastante elegante, tomó una hoja y comenzó a recitar un poema.

 _La vida es bella cuando se está bajo el sol_

 _En especial cuando estás con amigos,_

 _Porque cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles,_

 _sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

 _Cantemos juntos en este son,_

 _Y ven a disfrutar de nuestra compañía,_

 _porque no hay nada mejor,_

 _que disfrutar juntos en armonía._

Al terminar, Lloyd recibió una horda de aplausos por todo el público, menos Sheldon y Nina, y recibiendo los puntos ganadores.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Lloyd: Tengo muchos talentos, pero lo que más se me da es la escritura._

* * *

-Las Serpientes Salvajes ganan este reto, y los Loros Lunáticos irán a la ceremonia de eliminación, apesta ser ellos ahora.

-Si me hubieran dejado explicar la teoría de cuerdas completamente hubiéramos ganado- dijo Sheldon recibiendo malas miradas.

Ya en la ceremonia.

-Bien todos dieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero estos malvaviscos irán a los que de verdad tienen oportunidad de continuar, los siguientes nombres están salvados. Cristal, Nina, Joey, Byron, Jeffrey, Ashido, Stella y Wanda, los que están en peligro son Chester y Sheldon, y el último malvavisco es para...

Chester estaba nervioso y Sheldon molesto de brazos cruzados, al final la decisión fue clara.

-Chester.

-¡Sí!- dijo Chester.

-Sheldon, te vas a casa.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sheldon- Están desperdiciando a un gran potencial que pudo haberlos dado más victorias.

-Lo siento Sheldon- dijo Cristal.

-Necesitamos agilidad, no clases de física aburridas- dijo Nina.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, este programa tiene varias fallas que fácilmente puedo arreglar con bolígrafo y papel de baño- Sheldon es empujado por Chris al tren y este partió de inmediato.

-No me sorprende que te echaran, hablas demasiado- dijo Chris- Quedan dieciocho participantes, ¿Quién se irá a casa? ¿Y quién hará lo que sea para no irse por el tren de la vergüenza? Descúbranlo cuando volvamos con más de Drama, Total, Campamento Demencial.

 **(Créditos)**


	3. Chapter 3

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, los concursantes demostraron sus mejores talentos en nuestro último desafío, y otros fueron desastrosos, al final Lloyd fue quien le dio la victoria a su equipo con su habilidad para la escritura y cautivar al equipo, mientras Sheldon le dio un último adiós a los Loros Lunáticos por creerse muy listo para este programa, ¿qué otros retos les esperan a nuestros campistas? Descúbranlo ahora mismo en Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **Episodio 3: Perdidos en el bosque**

* * *

Cada uno de los campistas dormía placidamente, sin inquietudes, olvídando el día que les espera en ese campamento de tortura, al despertar se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en sus camas sino en medio del bosque. La voz de Chris en los altavoces los despertaron por completo.

-FELICIDADES CAMPISTAS, ESTÁN PERDIDOS- En efecto, todos estaban en un mismo lugar en alguna parte desconocida del bosque- SU DESAFÍO DE ESTE DÍA SERÁ VOLVER EN UNA PIEZA HASTA LAS CABAÑAS, EL ÚLTIMO EQUIPO EN REGRESAR PIERDE EL DESAFÍO, Y DENSE PRISA ANTES DE LA NOCHE, JE, JE, JE.

Los campistas se apresuraron en alejarse lo más que puedan de ese lugar para no ser atacados por una bestia salvaje. Por parte de los Loros Lunáticos, Cristal tomó el liderato.

-Muy bien equipo lo mejor será permanecer juntos para evitar cualquier problema- dijo Cindy.

-¿Podemos buscar algo para comer?- dijo Byron.

-Está bien, mientras caminamos buscaremos la comida.

El equipo encontró algunas frutas silvestres, gracias a los conocimientos de Jeffrey pudieron deducir cuáles eran venenosas. Ya con la energía recuperada el equipo se pone en marcha.

-Hola Wanda- dijo Nina.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes, espero que podamos ser amigas.

-Claro muchacha, solo no te interpongas en mi camino.

-No lo haré.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Nina: No es que me agrade Wanda, solo necesito que ella confíe en mí para que antes de que los equipos se funcionen sea más fácil aplastarla._

* * *

Cristal estaba al frente de su grupo cuando de pronto la voz de Chris resonó por todas partes del lugar.

-OH CIERTO, LO OLVIDABA, ESTE BOSQUE PUEDE SER ENGAÑOSO, Y ESTÁ LLENO DE PELIGROSOS ANIMALES SALVAJES.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo Cristal. Pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola- ¿Chicos?

* * *

Todos los participantes sin darse cuenta se han separado por diferentes partes del bosque.

-¿Chicos, hay alguien ahí?- gritaba Byron caminando por el sendero cuando escuchó un movimiento que proveía de los arbustos, se acercó lentamente a ver que era. Inesperadamente una figura salió del arbusto. Era Ali.

-AAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, de pronto Byron fue recibido por un golpe de esta.

-Lo siento- dijo ella arrepentida por el golpe.

En otra parte, Lloyd y Pepe habían terminado juntos caminando por el bosque separados del resto del equipo. En eso a Lloyd se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Pepe verdad?- dijo Lloyd con elegancia.

-El mismo.

-Tengo una idea para que yo y otra persona lleguemos a la final, si estás dispuesto a cooperar conmigo puedo llevarte a la final.

-Mmmm, interesante hermano, acepto- dijo Pepe estrechando su mano.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Pepe: Muy amable de su parte en formar una alianza conmigo, pero temo que para ganar hay que jugar sucio._

* * *

En otra parte del bosque Jeffrey estaba junto a Ashido buscando una salida de ese laberinto sin final, fue cuando oyeron un ruido que provenía de los árboles, ambos se acercaron con cuidado. Y se sorprendieron al ver a dos personas del equipo contrario, eran Craig y Kamalah.

-Fiu, pensé que era un oso o algo peor- dijo Ashido aliviada.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicos?- dijo Craig.

-Estamos bien- dijo Jeff.

-Este sitio es espeluznante- opinó Kamalah.

-No se preocupen, yo crecí prácticamente en un arrollo, puedo movilizarme sin problemas, síganme- Craig tomó el liderazgo.

Después de un rato caminando los cuatro fueron emboscados por un grupo de serpientes, las chicas gritaron aterradas y se pusieron detrás de Craig quien también gritó como una nenita. En eso Jeff saca un aparato del interior de su bata, un arma de juguete, o eso era lo que parecía, en realidad era un arma de energía que puede paralizar a cualquier enemigo, con unos cuantos disparos se libraron de las serpientes.

-Nunca salgo de casa sin mi neutralizador.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- gritó Ashido admirando el aparato.

-Je, Je, no fue nada- dijo Jeff nervioso poniendo su mano en su nuca.

Mientras unos equipos se encuentran y se mezclan, siendo el caso de Mao con Amanda y Aaron, otros quedaron totalmente solos y perdidos.

-¿Hola? ¿Chicos?- decía Chester a la nada viendo como este estaba sin idea de donde estaba.

Por otra parte Wanda estaba con Nina buscando comida porque el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Wanda encontró un manzano de bastante altura, tanto que era difícil trepar para recolectar el fruto.

-Permíteme- dijo Nina tomando posición y analizando los puntos para apoyarse e impulsarse por el tronco y subir hasta lo más alto, llegando por fin a recolectar las frutas.

-Wow, impresionante- dijo Wanda recibiendo una manzana por parte de su compañera.

-De nada- dijo ella orgullosa.

Luego dejó de ponerle atención a Wanda al escuchar unos murmullos viniendo de otra parte del bosque, se acercó y vio que eran Lloyd y Pepe conversando sobre una estrategia para llegar a la final.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Nina: Bien, bien, bien. Hay un pez gordo que atrapar._

* * *

Amanda y Mao caminaban con Aaron, ya había anochecido y las dos chicas estaban exhaustas. Pero Aaron se veía aun con energía.

-¿Cómo es que no te cansas?- dijo Mao.

-Cuando era pequeño sufría de problemas para dormir, ahora se han reducido pero aun tengo resistencia a la falta de sueño.

-Chicos ya se está volviendo oscuro- dijo Amanda.

-No se preocupen- Aaron tomó un trozo de madera y con un encendedor logró crear una antorcha improvisada.

Mientras tanto con Byron y Ali.

-Lamento haberte golpeado- dijo Ali apenada al ver a Byron con papeles en la nariz por la hemorragia nasal.

-Descuida la he pasado peores.

-Cielos- dijo ella algo incómoda por estar a solas con el chico- Entonces... ¿Te gusta el arte?

-Sí, he practicado desde los cinco años.

-Asombroso.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-A mi me gustan muchos tipos de arte, ¿El canto puede ser un arte?

-Supongo que sí.

Ali sonrió alegre, estaban pasando un buen momento conociéndose hasta que escucharon un ruido por los arbustos, Ali se puso detrás de Byron y el grandote temblaba del miedo. Pero resulta que solo era Chandler.

-Hola- dijo el cayendo de pecho sobre el suelo.

-AHHHHHHH

-Tranquilos chicos no soy un fantasma, y si lo fuera flotaría hasta el campamento- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la suciedad.

-Chandler ¿Dónde están los otros?- dijo Ali.

-Los perdí el rastro al intentar volver al campamento.

-Cielos ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Debemos encontrar a Joey, él sabrá lo que hay que hacer- propuso Byron.

-Me parece bien, tal vez tenga un poco de comida que mis entrañas se comen así mismas- dijo Chandler.

* * *

Mientras los equipos intentaban reunirse, las bestias salvajes estaban listas para salir, entre ellas osos, lobos, serpientes, mapaches y conejos feroces.

La mayoría de los chicos ya estaban muy angustiados por todo el peligro que se estaba acechando. Pero algunos tenían planes para salir de esas circunstancias. Excepto por una.

-¡Chicos!- gritaba Cristal al no tener idea de adonde ir, ella caminaba y se encontró en una cueva grande y aterradora.

Por otra parte el grupo de Jeff, Kamalah, Craig y Ashido seguían buscando una salida cuando de inesperado se encuentran a una salvaje Stella cubierta de hojas y ensuciada con lodo.

-¡Stella!- dijeron Jeff y Ashido.

-¿Encontraste alguna salida?- dijo Kamalah.

-No pero pude sobrevivir a los ataques de varios animales y encontrar a otros concursantes siguiendo las tres D's.

-¿Desesperación, Desastre y Demencia?- dijo Jeff.

\- No se preocupen chicos, tengo un mapa mental del bosque- dijo Craig- Si mis cálculos no me fallan estaremos en el campamento detrás de estos árboles.

Al cruzar esos árboles, les diré lo que vieron, no eran las cabañas.

-Bueno, esa roca con forma de cara no la había visto antes- dijo Kamalah.

Por otra parte Lloyd y Pepe subían a las copas de los árboles para tener una buena vista de la zona y así regresar al campamento, mientras tanto Nina y Wanda los seguían para ver si los guiaban a la dirección correcta.

-Encontré a varios de nuestros compañeros por esa dirección- dijo Lloyd señalando al oeste.

-Vamos hermano- dijo Pepe.

Los chicos corrieron siendo seguidos por las chicas.

En un momento dado en el lugar de la roca con forma de cara llegaron varios campistas, entre estos estaban, Lloyd, Pepe, Nina, Wanda, Chandler, Byron, Ali, Mao, Amanda y Aaron.

-Chicos que bueno que están bien- dijo Kamalah abrazando a sus compañeras.

-¿Alguno encontró una salida?- dijo Byron.

-Yo tengo una idea... estamos en una isla- dijo Lloyd.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos.

-Según entiendo vi varios metros de agua rodeando esta zona y unos botes al lado sur, significa que Chris nos dejó en una isla cerca del campamento.

-¡ESO ES CIERTO CAMPISTAS!- dijo Chris por los alta voces.

-¿Bien qué estamos esperando? ¡Andando!- dijo Nina.

-¡Esperen! Aun faltan Joey, Cristal y Chester- dijo Byron preocupado.

-Posiblemente ya están donde los botes- dijo Lloyd.

-Yo le creo- dijo Amanda siguiendo a Lloyd junto a los demás.

Byron no estaba seguro de continuar pero Ali le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Deben de estar bien- dijo ella.

-Continua yo los buscaré.

-¿Seguro?

Byron asintió y Ali fue con el resto. Byron al intentar irse escuchó un susurro proveniente de los arbustos.

-¡Joey!

-Shhhh.

En susurros Joey le dijo- Vi a Chester, va directo a los botes sin darse cuenta pero Cristal sigue perdida.

-¡Hay que buscarla!

-Shhhhh.

Byron se tapó la boca bruscamente.

-No, yo lo haré mi tamaño hará que los animales no me encuentren, tu ve a los botes, solo guarda uno para mi y Cristal.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Los chicos seguían su ruta a los botes pero su camino fue bloqueado por un grupo de animales salvajes dispuestos a atacarlos.

-Muy bien muchachos, mantengan la calma sobre todo- dijo Lloyd.

-¡Nos van a matar a todos!- gritó Amanda.

Los animales tras el ruido entraron en acción persiguiendo a los concursantes hasta tenerlos acorralados contra una montaña rocosa. Mientras Joey intentaba escuchar algún ruido que le ayude a localizar a Cristal.

-AHHHHH

Bingo. Joey fue directo a la dirección de ese ruido. Vio a Cristal, estaba acorralada por un oso. Joey pensó rápido, tomó unas ramas con hojas y prendió una fogata rápidamente, al prender Joey se puso frente a la luz creando una sombra enorme y con las ramas llenas de hojas creó una figura intimidante que espantó al oso.

-¿Qué?

-Cristal.

-¡Joey! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están?

-Rápido por aquí.

Joey tomó a Cristal de la mano y la llevó corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás. Pero ellos estaban acorralados por todo tipo de animales salvajes, Lloyd intentó buscar alguna solución, pero el alboroto no le dejaba pensar adecuadamente. Chester estaba buscando a todos sobre la montaña rocosa.

-¡Hola!- seguía llamando a los otros. Luego vio abajo y vio a los campistas siendo a punto de ser devorados vivos.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- dijo dando brinquitos por el risco haciendo que éste se rompa y haciendo a Chester caer por los árboles cayendo en diferentes ramas y siendo cubierto con hojas y lianas. Eso hizo que Chester pareciera un gigantesco monstruo que espantó a todas las criaturas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- dijo él quitándose las hojas.

-¡Chester!- gritó su equipo yendo a abrazarlo y siendo besado en las mejillas por las chicas.

-¿Yo hice algo bueno?

-Nos salvaste- dijo Ashido.

-¿Lo hice? Es decir, ¡Claro que lo hice!- dijo el tomando una actitud más segura.

-Bien vámonos antes de que más criaturas aparezcan- dijo Lloyd guiándolos a los botes.

Ya los equipos comenzaron a remar hasta el campamento, pero Byron siguió esperando a su amigo.

-Vamos Byron- dijo Ali.

-Ya llegan estoy seguro.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Ali: Cielos, Byron si que es un buen amigo._

* * *

Byron miró a lo lejos y pudo distinguir unas figuras, eran Joey y Cristal.

-¡Legaron!- gritó Byron sorprendiendo a Ali. Aun sobraban dos botes. Byron abrazó con fuerza a los dos aliviado alejándolos del suelo y sacándoles el aire.

En seguida Byron subió con Ali y Joey con Cristal.

-Joey... quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme- dijo Cristal.

-No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo y con Byron.

-Son buenos amigos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, fue muy comprensivo al dejar que yo pase desapercibido.

-¿No te gusta la compañía?

-No es eso, es que, prefiero estar solo.

Cristal guardó silencio y solo continuó ayudando a remar.

* * *

Mientras tanto Chris veía la hora y cansándose de esperar- Bueno, creo que es hora de buscarlos.

-Te dije que dejarlos ahí sería mala idea- dijo el Chef.

-Oye los pasantes tardaron en llegar dos horas menos.

-Ellos conocían la isla, aun así los animales les dieron problemas.

-Silencio Chef, ya los estoy viendo.

En efecto ya los dos equipos arrivaron al campamento aliviados de acabar el desafío.

-Bien campistas se tardaron una eternidad, así que por esta vez no habrá eliminación.

Todos celebraron por la noticia, Joey y Cristal se abrazaron sin darse cuenta, al hacerlo se separaron algo sonrojados.

-Sin embargo antes de dormir tienen que ayudar a los pasantes con ese montón de cajas, deben llevarlas a la zona norte del parque.

Indicó Chris a las cajas de madera apiladas en el muelle.

-¡Oh vamos!

Mientras los campistas cansados se dirigían a llevar las cajas Chris se dirigió a la cámara.

-Con esto concluye este desafío, con unos campistas cansados y con mi cama ortopédica esperándome, ¿Qué otros desafíos esperan a estos adolescentes? ¿Quién caerá rendido antes de tocar una caja? ¿Tendrán tiempo para dormir? Descúbranlo cuando volvamos con más de Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

 **Créditos**


	4. Chapter 4

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, los campistas terminaron perdidos en medio de una isla por razones desconocidas. Para intentar escapar intentaron permanecer juntos sin saber que involuntariamente se separarían, los equipos se mezclaron y se formaron nuevas amistades y nuevas alianzas. Cristal terminó perdida y si no fuera por Joey sería alimento de oso. Al final los campistas fueron salvados por un accidente que hizo que Chester terminara como el héroe. Al final todos regresaron sanos y salvos listos para un poco de trabajo extra antes de dormir. ¿Quién enloquecerá de sueño? ¿Y quién ira al tren de la vergüenza esta noche? Descúbranlo en este nuevo episodio en Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **Episodio 4: Tenis para nada amistoso**

* * *

Ya era la mañana en el campamento y algunos campistas aun tienen bastante flojera para levantarse, Joey roncaba como un tractor mientras un cansado Byron intentaba tapar el sonido cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada, sin éxito decide salir a pasear al bosque. Por el otro equipo Ali decide salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. En el transcurso se topa con Byron quien muy nervioso la saluda.

-Oh, hola- dijo ella.

-H-Hola- dijo él...

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, bien- dice mientras se rasca la nuca- Oye ¿Te gustan las flores?

-Eh, sí ¿A quién no le gustan?- dijo desconcertada.

-Toma- le dio Byron a Ali de forma inesperada unas flores que junto de un arbusto a sus espaldas.

-Oh gracias... Achú- Ali se veía terrible- ¿Esas son margaritas?

-No lo sé, son blancas.

-Esas son margaritas. Achú.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo él muy avergonzado.

-Descuida, solo Achú, debo alejarme, Achú, achú- ella salió corriendo al convertirse en una máquina de estornudos, Byron agachó la cabeza triste.

Mientras Ani estornudaba como loca se detuvo en un árbol intentando calmar las ansias, cuando de pronto un brazo salió por la parte trasera del árbol dándole un pañuelo a Ali.

-Gracias- Ali se sonó la nariz-... eh?- luego se desconcertó.

-Shhh- Mitch asomó la cabeza por detrás del árbol.

-¿Mitch?- Ali fue a asomarse por detrás de ese árbol- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Pero Mitch había desaparecido ¿Sería alguna alucinación?

-¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS CAMPISTAS, LOS ESPERO AL CENTRO DEL PARQUE PARA SU SIGUIENTE DESAFÍO!

* * *

Una vez todos allí, los participantes se paran frente a lo que parece ser una cancha de tenis dentro de una jaula metálica, Chris y el Chef están en una silla elevada haciendo de árbitros, Chris como anunciador y el Chef como el arbitro.

-Hola Chester, ¿Tienes gafas nuevas?- dijo Cristal viendo las gafas oscuras que traía Chester.

-Ya no soy más Chester- Dijo éste con un cambio de actitud- Ahora díganme El Steve.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Chester: Nunca me gustó el nombre de Chester, siempre quise llamarme Steve, y creo que es hora de adoptar esa identidad y hacerla mía. Los demás competidores tendrán que tener cuidado con... El Steve._

* * *

-Buenos días jugadores, el reto de hoy será un amistoso juego de tenis, y con amistoso quiero decir brutal- decía Chris- Hay dos redes para que dos miembros de cada equipo juegue individualmente y gane puntos para su equipo, cada equipo debe anotar al menos dos puntos al equipo contrario, el equipo con más puntos gana y el perdedor enviará a alguien a casa ¿Están listos?

-¡No!

-¡Pues inicien!

Habían unos asientos para los equipos cada uno con el logo de su equipo, Joey iba a sentarse pero antes de hacerlo escuchó unos murmullos que provenían de los asientos del otro equipo. Luego vio a Lloyd y a Pepe salir y sentarse.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Joey solo pensaba con un dedo en su barbilla._

* * *

-Los primero en entrar serán Mao y Amanda, contra Chester y Ashido.

Mao y Amanda estaban en la parte derecha y Chester con Ashido en la izquierda, Chester le lanzaba una mirada de coqueteo a Ashido poniéndola incómoda. Amanda empezó golpeando la bola hacia Chester con este fallando.

-Oigan esta raqueta está rota- se excusó con una mentira.

Ashido por su parte competía ferozmente contra Mao, pero al final con dos puntos fue Mao la vencedora. Mao y Amanda chocaron los cinco. Lloyd miraba orgulloso a su equipo.

Mientras que los Loros Lunáticos le daban una mirada de enfado a Chester- No fue mi culpa, la raqueta no sirve.

-Para mí está perfecta- dijo Ashido revisando la raqueta.

* * *

El siguiente enfrentamiento fue entre Stella y Jeff, contra Craig y Pepe. Jeff demostraba buenos reflejos rematando los lanzamientos que le lanzaba Craig quien al final fue vencido por el rubio. Mientras Pepe intentaba dar lucha Stella se veía claramente con mayor ventaja. Pepe se veía algo molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Pepe? Pensé que tenía mejores maniobras.

Pepe puso una mirada de determinación y comenzó a mejorar su juego saltando a una pelota que iba en dirección a su cara, puesto en cámara lenta se veía como Pepe lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Stella venciéndola.

Son un punto para los Loros y tres para las Serpientes.

* * *

Las serpientes elogiaban a Pepe mientras que los Loros intentaban armar una estrategia.

-Está bien Stella, puedes ganar la próxima- dijo Cristal poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Byron miraba nervioso la competencia mientras Joey escribía algo en un cuadernito que sacó de su riñonera.

-Los siguientes son Byron y Cristal contra Aaron y Ali.

Byron se comía las uñas al pensar que jugaría contra Ali, pero Joey primero le susurró unos consejos.

Lentamente Byron y Cristal tomaban sus posiciones, Cristal contra Aaron y Ali contra Byron. Ali le mandaba un saludo sutil a Byron y éste le respondía de la misma manera.

El partido comenzó, Ali rebotaba la pelota indecisa pues no se sentía bien competir contra ese chico que le había comenzado a agradar, "No" pensó ella "Recuerda, él te dio margaritas, y tu las odias" con esa concentración lanzó la primera bola.

Byron estaba demasiado nervioso.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Byron: Bueno nunca he jugado tenis antes, y peor aun jugado con una chica, ¿Si pierdo Ali pensará que soy patético? ¿Y si le gano me odiará? Cielos, que te guste alguien es lo peor._

* * *

-Muy bien Byron, solo recuerda, es una competencia, no tienes de qué preocuparte solo concéntrate en el oro- se decía así mismo.

Ali empieza con su lanzamiento, Byron lo remata rápidamente, recuerda lo que Joey le dijo "Viejo, solo concéntrate en la bola, imagínala como una pelota de baloncesto, y piensa ligero". Piensa ligero, soy una ligera pluma, se dijo Byron adquiriendo velocidad y dándole pelea a Ali, la chica comenzaba a impresionarse con el chico de pelo azabache, tanto fue la impresión que se distrajo dándole la victoria a Byron.

Las serpientes se quejaron por la derrota.

-Tranquilos aun nos queda Aaron- dijo Lloyd.

-Y Cristal gana a Aaron- dijo Chris a lo que el Chef vuelve a sonar el silbato.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lloyd.

Cristal celebró con su equipo la victoria, mientras que Ali volvía al suyo algo apenada.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?- dijo Lloyd con mirada acusadora.

-Yo eh... me distraje- dijo Ali con una mano en su brazo.

-Que no vuelva a pasar- amenazó Lloyd con las manos en la cintura.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Lloyd: Si nuestro equipo pierde ya sé quien se irá._

* * *

Byron fue con Joey a agradecerle- Viejo, gracias por tus consejos.

-No hay de qué, cuando quieras te ayudaré con la chica también.

-Je, je... espera ¿Qué?

Ahora es el turno de Wanda y Nina contra Kamalah y Chandler.

-Oye, que la mejor gane- dijo Wanda dándole la mano a Nina.

-Eso planeo- dijo Nina correspondiendo el saludo.

Por parte de las serpientes los chicos animaban tanto a Kamalah como a Chandler.

-Esto es muy emocionante- le dijo Kamalah a Chandler.

-Sí, si es que te emociona que una pelota te pegue en la cara- decía Chandler nervioso.

-Descuida Chandler te irá bien.

-Bueno mientras más rápido pierda será menos doloroso.

Wanda y Nina empezaron con el partido, Nina estaba dando batalla contra Kamalah quien golpeaba la pelota aprovechando la flexibilidad de su cuerpo.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Kamalah: Mis padres dicen que tengo una gran flexibilidad, que casi parece que no tengo huesos._

* * *

Por otra parte Nina golpeaba la pelota con furia y elegancia.

-Vuelo como mariposa- decía esta corriendo a punto de saltar- Y pico como abeja- dijo ella anotando un punto contra Kamalah.

Por otra parte Chandler daba lo mejor de sí para no ser vergonzado por Wanda quien no mostraba piedad contra el pelinegro. Entonces Lloyd le dio una señal a Pepe, quien tomó una sorbete, introdució una piedra y la lanzó contra Wanda justo debajo del pie, haciendo que al pisarla se desequilibrara y Chandler lograra atinarle un punto. Casi nadie se percató de eso, excepto Joey, quien vio al otro equipo en busca de un culpable. Pero Lloyd y Pepe habían disimulado muy bien. Al final Nina ya había vencido a Kamalah, ahora quedaban Wanda y Chandler, Chandler vio la pelota dirigirse hacia él, y con tanto miedo abanicó la raquera hasta que le pegó anotando un punto más para su equipo.

Wanda fue con Nina a felicitarle- Oye amiga, buenos lanzamientos.

-Gracias, debo admitir que tu tampoco estuviste mal, pero la próxima no te resbales.

-Oye habían unas piedras en el suelo- se excusó Wanda.

* * *

-Bien, es hora de la última ronda, en vista de que están impares, pueden repetir solo un jugador.

-Es hora de que El Steve haga sus increíbles movimientos para darle la victoria a su equipo- dijo Chester acomodándose sus lentes.

-No lo creo, es mejor que vaya Byron- dijo Cristal.

-Creo que yo tendría más oportunidad- dijo Nina.

-¿Tú que opinas Joey?

-¿Eh? Yo... creo que deberíamos darle otra oportunidad a Chester.

-El Steve- protestó Chester.

-Sí lo que digas- dijo Nina- Pero más vale que no pierda.

Joey y Chester salieron a las canchas, pero Joey detuvo a Chester para darle unos consejos.

-Chester... digo Steve, debo decirte algo que podría ayudarte.

-El Steve, no necesita ayuda, El Steve puede contra esos debiluchos, solo necesito una buena raqueta- dijo revisando su raqueta- esta servirá.

Joey se resignó a seguir con su locura, ahora debía concentrarse, las probabilidades no estaban a su favor, pero si al menos podía anotar dos puntos antes de que termine el juego podía darle la victoria a su equipo.

Lloyd por su parte decidió eligir a Ali, ya que si no ganaba tendría la libertad de enviarla a casa.

Joey estaba en frente de Lloyd, viéndolo caminar lentamente hacia su posición. Por su parte Ali intentó respirar profundamente y concentrarse, no se podría decir lo mismo de Chester.

-¡Inicien!- dijo Chris acompañado del silbato del Chef.

Lloyd dio el primer lanzamiento.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Lloyd: No es por presumir pero fui campeón en las ligas de mi colegio, por tres años consecutivos, esto será pan comido._

* * *

El lanzamiento de Lloyd fue simple y predecible, Joey lo vio pensando en que lo estaba subestimando, pero no desaprovecharía ese descuido, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero no tenía más opción. Joey golpeó la pelota dándole un punto a su equipo. Lloyd se sorprendió.

-Bien, eres impresionante. Joey ¿Verdad? creo que ésta será un juego para recordar.

-...

-Espero que esta sea un juego amistoso.

-Está bien.

Lloyd devuelve la pelota, Joey la golpea, Lloyd remata, Joey devuelve. A pesar de que es un juego doble todos los espectadores se enfocaban en la partida de Joey contra Lloyd. Incluso Ali y Chester se distraían de vez en cuando por ver la batalla disfrazada de juego amistoso. Ali se dio cuenta de la distracción de Chester y anotó un punto.

-"Veo tus ojos Lloyd, veo tu fiereza, eso de un juego amistoso es solo para que baje la guardia ¿Verdad?"- decía Joey en sus pensamientos.

-"Veo tus ojos Joey, obviamente sabes que este juego es ha ganar más que para divertirse"- lo mismo con Lloyd.

Lloyd lanza, Joey corre y golpea, Lloyd salta y devuelve, Joey corre y remata.

Chester intenta lucirse abanicando la raqueta como puede pero al final Ali logró vencer a su oponente, el Chef emite un silbido dando por terminado ese enfrentamiento, pero aun faltaba uno. Byron y Cristal comenzaron a impresionarse con Joey.

-"Lloyd tiene su mente en el juego, veo sus gestos y parece que él está dispuesto a ganar, incluso si..."

Lloyd logra anotar un punto contra Joey. Solo hace falta un punto para que uno de los dos venza, hasta Chris está interesado.

-"Debo admitir que me impresionaste Joey, me gustaría seguir con este juego un tiempo más, pero es claro lo que tengo que hacer"- Lloyd hace un gesto sutil con los dedos poniéndolos cerca de la oreja.

Joey nota eso muy inusual, por lo que con una rápida ojeada logra ver a uno de los competidores de Las serpientes, Pepe estaba alistando el sorbete, Joey trató de concentrarse, sin que nadie lo notara Pepe lanzó la piedra pero Joey la pudo esquivar y estabilizarse. Lloyd abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Al final Lloyd tuvo que correr rápidamente hacia la pelota y golpearla con tal furia que Joey no podría recuperarla. Chef sonó el silbato.

-Las Serpientes Salvajes son las vencedoras- anunció Chris haciendo que el equipo celebrara y Lloyd viera con soberbia a Joey.

Lloyd fue con Ali y le dijo- Bien hecho Ali, lograste redimirte.

-Gracias supongo.

Al final Joey regresó con los Loros cabizbajo, esperando los reclamos de sus compañeros.

-Lo hiciste bien Joey- dijo Cristal.

-Cielos viejo, jamás pensé que fueras tan hábil- dijo Byron.

-Concuerdo, eso fue impresionante- dijo Jeff.

-Chico, tu si que tienes estilo- dijo Wanda.

-Si, si, lo hiciste aceptable- dijo Nina.

Joey sintió algo extraño, a pesar de que perdió no se sintió como una derrota.

-Loros, los veo en la fogata de eliminación.

-Cielos, todo hubiéramos ganado si se hubieran esforzado más- dijo Chester ganándose unas miradas furiosas de sus compañeros.

* * *

Antes de la ceremonia Joey fue a hablar con Chester a solas.

-Chester, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿De qué hablar?

-Esta actitud de engreído es más falsa que billete de tres dólares.

-Por favor, es lo que siempre quise ser.

-Chester...

-Es porque soy un perdedor ¿Sí? Pensé que si actuaba como un ganador lo sería. Quería volver a sentir cuando los rescaté a todos en el bosque.

-¿Es eso eh?- Fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

-Sí- dijo sentándose.

-Amigo, mira, uno siempre quiere sentirse que lo puede hacer todo, a pesar de que no es así, la verdad es que yo antes de poder jugar tenis así, tuve que fracasar muchas veces, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, nunca rendirse, pero funciona, y lo más importante es no perder la confianza en uno mismo, pero la modestia es importante para controlar el ego.

-Cielos... creo que tienes razón, debo disculparme con todos.

-Bien dicho compañero.

* * *

Ya con la fogata encendida y el tren a punto de partir, los concursantes estaban sentados en los troncos para recibir o no su malvavisco.

-Ese juego de tenis fue increíble, pero al final, lo que cuenta es quien es humillado e irá a casa- dijo Chris- Los siguientes nombres están salvados: Byron, Jeff, Cristal, Nina, Wanda y Stella... Chester, estás en peligro por comportarte como un cretino con tu equipo, y Joey estás en peligro por decidir que Chester repita un partido. Y el malvavisco final es para... ¡Joey!

Nadie lo notó pero Cristal dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Chester es hora de decir chao chao al millón.

-Lo sé pero antes de irme, quiero disculparme con ustedes chicos por la forma en que actué, lo siento en serio.

Los participantes se sintieron mal por Chester después de la disculpa pero ya no había marcha atrás. Así que el Chef tomó a Chester y lo lanzó sin tacto hacia el vagón. Chris activó un botón que puso el tren en marcha.

-Al final el chico nada genial se fue, ¿Quién se irá la próxima vez? ¿Quién será lastimado? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? Averíguenlo cuando regresemos con más de Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

 **Créditos**

* * *

 **Confesionario.**

 **Might: Debo admitirlo, quisiera dirigir una temporada de Drama Total, pero por ahora solo tengo el fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, los equipos se confrontaron en un amistoso juego de tenis, y con amistoso me refiero a nada amistoso, dos competidores de equipos contrarios comenzaron a tener sentimientos entre ellos, Ali se dejó impresionar por las para nada sospechosas habilidades de Byron costandole un punto a su equipo. Cada miembro dio lo mejor de sí en las rondas de tenis, pero al final fueron Joey y Lloyd quienes dieron el mejor espectáculo, siendo Lloyd quien le dio la victoria a las Serpientes. Chester se había cambiado el nombre a El Steve comportándose como un cretino con todo el mundo y por ende siendo expulsado de la competencia ¿qué nuevos desafíos esperan a nuestros campistas? Descúbranlo ahora mismo en Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Esto es guerra**

* * *

Otro día, otro dolor en la espalda, eso resume perfectamente lo que es despertar en ese campamento de locura solo por unos cuantos billetes, mientras los Loros y las Serpientes siguen tratando de descansar después de varias semanas en ese parque nefasto las bocinas se encargaron de despertarlos a todos sin piedad. Pero esta vez era la voz del Chef.

-¡ATENCIÓN BEBITOS TODOS A LA ZONA OESTE DEL PARQUE, EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR HARÁ 300 FLEXIONES DE PECHO!

* * *

Todos comenzaron a correr porque no querían hacer 300 flexiones de pecho, cien tal vez serían suficiente. En la zona oeste estaba el chef con un traje militar preparado con un silbato, todos los campistas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, los últimos en llegar fueron los Loros.

-¡Tú! El de anteojos, 300 flexiones de pecho ahora.

-Oh rayos- dijo Jeff resignado al castigo.

-Bien, Chris me puso a cargo del desafío de este día, y se trata de que están en guerra. Armas están repartidas por todo el campamento, de gran variedad.

-¿Son letales?- preguntó Cristal.

-Tan letales que se mojarán los pantalones con siquiera tocarlas.

Todos tragaron saliva.

-Los Loros Lunáticos deben ir a la zona noreste para prepararse, y las Serpientes Salvajes a la zona suroeste, ahí hay unos chalecos con un sensor que indicará cuando haya perdido, el sensor emitirá un pitido, y si este suena deben dirigirse aquí inmediatamente. Cada equipo deberá acabar con todos los miembros del equipo contrario, el último que quede en pie gana el desafío, en diez minutos la alarma sonará y tendrán que sobrevivir, ¿Listos? !YAA!- El chef silbó con fuerza y todos los equipos comenzaron a correr.

* * *

Las serpientes ya estaban en la zona asignada, y Lloyd estaba organizando a su equipo para llevarlos a la victoria.

-Bien equipo, esta es la guerra, así que necesito que den lo mejor de sí para poder derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Necesito que me hablen de sus fortalezas y debilidades. Primero Amanda.

Amanda rió ruborizada por ser seleccionada primero para hablar- Bien, soy buena escondiéndome sin que me encuentren, lo malo es que al estar nerviosa suelo hacer un poco de ruidos.

-¿Qué clase de ruidos?

-Hip... Eso- dijo Amanda simulando un hipo.

-Eso puede ser un problema. Chandler.

-Yo soy bueno distrayendo al enemigo, y soy débil en deportes y habilidad mental.

-Mao.

-Bueno, soy hábil en la cocina pero creo que eso no puede ser muy util.

-Mmmm, puedo pensar en algo. Aaron.

-Yo puedo generar todo tipo de explosivos, puedo crear una bomba usando piedras y pimientas.

-Interesante, Pepe.

-Viejo ya me conocen, soy muy hábil en casi todo, excepto en el baile.

-Craig.

-Yo puedo desplazarme muy bien por todo tipo de zonas silvestres, también puedo crear un mapa de la zona.

-Kamalah.

-Tengo habilidades de gimnasta desarrolladas, pero suelo ponerme nerviosa al estar en un combate.

-Puede arreglarse. Ali.

-Mmm- pensó Ali- Tengo buena puntería, podría encestar un bola de papel a diez metros de mi en una cesta pequeña.

-Útil, creo que podemos ganar esto. Debemos dividirnos en equipos de tres. Amanda con Mao y Ali. Chandler, con Kamalah y Aaron, yo iré con Pepe y Craig. ¿Listos serpientes?

-¡Listos!

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Amanda: Cielos, Lloyd es un buen líder, y creo que sería un padre increíble._

 _Chandler: Me agrada Lloyd, es muy paciente conmigo._

 _Ali: Parece que Lloyd no tiene rencores conmigo por el anterior desafío, espero quedar en buenos términos._

 _Lloyd: Si uno de mi equipo lo arruina me las va a pagar._

* * *

En cuanto a los Loros Lunáticos, ellos tenían que organizarse pero sus diferencias no se lo permiten.

-Chicos necesitamos un líder- dijo Byron.

-Yo opino que debe ser Cristal- dijo Stella.

-¿Yo?

-Claro, tienes una buena forma de expresarte- dijo Ashido- ¿Tú que opinas Jeff? ¿Jeff?

Jeff estaba en el suelo recuperando el aliento del castigo.

-Creo que está muerto- dijo Nina.

-Mmm, ¿Qué opinan de Joey?- dijo Cristal.

Joey no estaba en ese momento con ellos, estaba buscando las armas.

-Joey ni siquiera está aquí- dijo Nina- Ese chico es demasiado rarito, yo digo que si alguien debe ser el líder debería ser Wanda.

-¿Yo?

-Sí tu.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Ashido.

-Claro, ella tiene la fuerza y la rudeza- dijo Nina fingiendo elogiar a Wanda.

-Gracias pero no sé si estoy calificada para liderar.

-Tonterías, yo voto por Wanda.

Los Loros se vieron entre sí inseguros de la decisión pero luego Cristal habló.

-Bueno, podemos darle una oportunidad.

Entonces todos votaron por Wanda sorprendiéndola.

-Oh, gracias chicos no sé que decir.

-Dé las órdenes capitana.

-Bien, debemos separarnos para poder cubrir terreno, pueden hacer equipo con un compañero o pueden ir solos.

-Brillante idea- dijo Nina.

-Y alguien despierte a Jeff.

En ese momento una alarma resonó por todo el parque dando inicio a la batalla campal.

-Es hora ¡Loros al ataque!

-¡SIIIIII!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?- dijo Jeff despertando de golpe.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Nina: Todo es parte de mi plan, hacer que Wanda quede como una tonta frente a todos para luego ser expulsada por su propia torpeza._

* * *

Mientras los Loros se dividen para buscar las armas las serpientes ya estaban armados y listos para acabar con los Loros. En el equipo Omega de las Serpientes estaban Chandler, Aaron y Kamalah. Aaron estaba cargando una mochila con un montón de cosas entre, una de ellas cayó al suelo siendo Kamalah quien la recoge.

-Oye se te cayó tu di-di-dinamita?- dijo Kamalah riéndose por lo raro que se oyó eso- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Ah pues pólvora, nitroglicerina, fusiles, mecha, álbum detonador y... clips, grandes. Lo típico, material de oficina- dijo Aaron como si fuera algo común.

-Con algo así yo pediría vino blanco ¿No crees?- dijo Chandler.

Nada de lo que decían tenía algún sentido.

Byron buscó detrás de unos arbustos y ahí encontró una caja llena de granadas con peste, y pistolas de agua llenas de leche rancia, en definitiva un arsenal letal. Por parte de Cristal ella estaba buscando a Joey para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero en eso oye unos sonidos en los arbustos, ella prepara su rifle de pintura pero al final terminó siendo un conejo el que hizo ese ruido, Cristal suspiró de alivio cuando de pronto unos jamones viejos salieron disparados desde sus espaldas, ella corrió para evitar los proyectiles.

Lloyd estaba con Pepe y Craig trazando un mapa del bosque en el que estaban.

-Recogimos las armas en este punto, y los Loros vienen desde este punto, significa que debemos movernos al norte para emboscar a alguno de los loros- dijo Lloyd analizando el mapa que dibujó Craig en la tierra.

-Bien chicos, prepárense- dijo Craig adelantándose.

Lloyd y Pepe se quedaron atrás- Si las cosas se ponen difíciles ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Lloyd.

Amanda, Mao y Ali eran el equipo Beta, y estaban cubriéndose las espaldas con sus cañones de albóndigas. Las chicas estaban nerviosas por el asunto de la guerra y eso.

-Oigan chicas, necesito que me cubran mientras preparo algo- dijo Mao separándose de ellas.

Ali estaba solo con Amanda y necesitaba desahogarse de un asunto que la tenía agobiada.

-Oye Amanda, ¿tú alguna vez saliste con alguien?

-Bueno aunque no lo creas he tenido muchas citas, Randy Niccals, Clarence Richardson, Roy Smith, Adrian Toomes- decía ella contando mentalmente.

-Bueno y ¿Qué haces cuando no te tienes que enamorar? me refiero a cuando te gusta un chico pero no pueden porque su unión podría perjudicarlos.

-Bueno lo que normalmente hago es... un momento ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Qué? No, no.

-Claro que sí !Admítelo!- dijo ella jalándola del cuello.

-Okay, okay, es... Byron- dijo ella resignada.

-Ah- suspiró ella del asombro- No puedes enamorarte del enemigo, eso podría poner en conflicto nuestra victoria.

-Ya lo sé, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Mira chica, es sencillo lo que tienes que hacer es ignorar esos sentimientos y visualizar a lo que más odias en ese chico.

-Gracias Amanda, lo intentaré.

-Listo chicas- dijo Mao enseñando un muñeco de madera hecho con palos y hojas, y algunas bayas del bosque- Esta será nuestra carnada.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Mao: He tenido muchos trabajos de manualidades en la escuela, y con un poco de aroma de las bayas y flores, puedo atraer a los equipos directo a nuestra trampa._

* * *

Jeff ya recuperado caminaba junto a Stella y Ashido en busca del enemigo, Jeff había diseñado un radar para poder detectar señales enemigas. En eso Stella huele un aroma delicioso viniendo a su izquierda.

-¿Stella?- dijo Ashido viendo a su compañera dirigirse ante ese aroma.

-Algo huele bien.

Jeff al escuchar eso mira en su radar y se da cuenta de que hay tres figuras esperando desde donde se produce ese aroma- ¡Chicas esperen!

Lo que las chicas estaban siguiendo era un señuelo adornado con bayas y flores para darle un aroma hipnotizante. Las chicas estaban en problemas. Ali, Amanda y Mao aparecieron emboscándolas y lanzándoles proyectiles de albóndiga podrida. En eso Jeff se pone frente y activa un dispositivo que crea un campo de fuerza salvándolos de los proyectiles.

-Sombroso- dijo Stella.

-Gracias- dijo Jeff nervioso.

Pero su aparato salió volando gracias a una piedra que había rebotado de un árbol a la derecha de Jeff, destrozándolo.

-Buen lanzamiento Ali- dijo Mao.

-Gracias.

Jeff al no tener su defensa tuvo que pensar en algo rápido - ¡Corran!

Stella y Ashido corrían detrás de Jeff.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lloyd, Pepe y Craig estaban buscando unas víctimas cuando una horda de proyectiles salió de unos árboles intentando llegarles. Los tres saltaron a un arbusto para salvarse. Craig disparaba igualmente.

-Es hora del arma secreta- dijo Lloyd. Pepe en ese momento fue a traer su arma secreta.

Wanda era quien tiraba esos proyectiles, Nina iba siguiéndola, Nina pensó en que ahora que estaba distraída podría tenderle una trampa a Wanda para que la expulsaran pero Craig la había visto, desvío la puntería e intentó darle a Nina. Wanda se percató de eso y corrió poniéndose frente a Nina recibiendo los proyectiles de Craig. Nina se agacho sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque es lo que haría un líder- dijo Wanda cayendo de cara al suelo.

Mientras Nina trataba de procesar ese gesto una esfera había aparecido cerca suyo, era una granada lleno de apestoso aroma, explotando y dejando a ambas competidoras como sacos malolientes.

-Bien hecho viejo- dijo Chandler viendo el lanzamiento que Aaron había realizado.

Lloyd se había reunido devuelta con el equipo omega.

-Bien hecho equipo, es hora de un cambio de planes, hay que atraer a todos los Loros a un punto en específico, y cuando llegue el momento, Aaron tú darás el golpe final.

-A la orden capitán.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Lloyd: Aaron es muy útil, pero cuando los equipos se fusionen será un verdadero obstáculo. Pero me preocuparé de eso después._

* * *

Cristal estaba sola buscando algún objetivo, y logró ver a Byron.

-Byron espera.

-Ah, hola Cristal.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No tengo idea. Ojalá Joey estuviera aquí, el sabría qué hacer.

-Sí... Mira allá- dijo Cristal viendo las siluetas del equipo Beta de las serpientes- Vamos por ellas.

-Sí, je, je, a por ellas- dijo Byron inseguro.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Byron: Ya había dicho que enamorarte de tu enemigo apesta y lo volvería a decir._

* * *

Amanda, Ali y Mao estaban persiguiendo a Jeff, Ashido y Stella. Lograron desviarse perdiéndolos pero no pueden correr todo el tiempo.

-Chicos, tengo un plan- dijo Stella- Es lo que llamo en casa como formación serpiente.

Stella les indicó a sus compañeros que se pusieran detrás de ella y que se muevan por donde ella diga.

Mao logró encontrarlas, y comenzó a disparar proyectiles de jamón viejo, pero Stella los lograba esquivar con éxito. En ese momento Mao caminaba directo a una soga que sujetó de su pie y la colgó boca abajo y haciendo que su cara se estrellara contra lodo. En ese momento apareció Cristal.

-¡Cristal!- dijo Ashido- Gracias por la trampa.

-Eh ¿Gracias?- dijo Cristal confundida.

Chandler caminaba silbando cerca de ellos- Cielos espero que ningún Loro me encuentre y me picotee vivo- dijo para llamar su atención, enseguida Cristal, Ashido, Jeff y Stella fueron por Chandler.

Byron había llegado pero ya no encontraba a nadie. Ali y Amanda aparecieron detrás de él, y Byron intentó defenderse pero su munición se había atascado. Amanda iba a disparar a Byron pero su munición se había acabado, solo estaba Ali con su munición aun funcionando.

-Ali...- dijo Byron.

Ali estaba en aprietos, no quería dispararle al chico que empezó a gustarle pero si no lo hacía sería expulsada.

-Lo siento Byron- dijo Ali disparando su munición, llegando directo hacia Kamalah quien estaba detrás de Byron.

-¡Ali!- replicó Amanda al ver el tiro falso que dio su compañera.

Byron vio a los ojos de Ali y se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando una vía de escape, así que corrió rápidamente por más municiones.

-Lo siento Amanda, pero no pude hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Kamalah furiosa por quedar cubierta por jamón viejo.

-Lo que pasó fue...

-Lo siento pero distraje a Ali haciéndola fallar- interrumpió Amanda.

-Bueno, les diré lo que tienen que hacer, Lloyd dijo que hay que atraer a los Loros a la parte este del bosque para acorralarlos y que Aaron de el golpe final.

-Está bien- dieron ambas chicas.

-Los veré cuando todo termine- dijo Kamalah retirándose y viendo que Mao seguía boca abajo.

-Gracias por cubrirme- dijo Ali.

-Ni lo menciones, pero más vale que no haya otro inconveniente.

En las sombras de los árboles había una figura que estaba a punto de salvar a su amigo, pero en cambio recibió información importante.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Joey: Para que sepan, estaba a punto de salvar a Byron pero vi que Ali lo iba a perdonar- dijo rascándose la nuca._

* * *

Byron estaba rebuscando en las cajas cuando Joey aparece detrás de él.

-Byron, el equipo está en problemas.

-¡Joey! espera, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Van directo a una trampa tenemos que apresurarnos.

-Está bien ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Crital, Ashido, Jeff y Stella estaban frente a una pared gigante de roca, sin ningún escape. Aaron estaba a punto de lanzar su granada a los infortunados competidores cuando una bala de pintura hizo que esta estallara y rociara a Aaron, Ali y Chandler.

Lloyd, estaba con Pepe, Craig y Amanda. Vieron que Byron corría desenfrenadamente disparando a diestra y siniestra cerrando los ojos y gritando, atinando a Craig y Amanda. Byron se encontró con su equipo, las chicas lo abrazaron como agradecimiento por salvarles de la emboscada. Lloyd y Pepe se habían salvado pero en eso Pepe sacó el arma secreta, una ametralladora llena de sanguijuelas. Pepe disparaba como un maniático impactando contra Jeff, Stella y Ahido, Byron estaba a punto de disparar pero también había sido derribado, Ali no podía ver la masacre así que se tapó los ojos. Cristal intentaba disparar también intentando salvarse, y en una de esas logró darle a Pepe en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

-Vaya, es difícil conseguir buenos ayudantes hoy en día- dijo Lloyd apuntando con un arma pequeña a Cristal.

Cristal cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, Joey se había interpuesto para salvar a Cristal.

-¡Joey!

Joey estaba frente a Cristal sirviendo de escudo humano.

-Dispara- dijo Joey en un susurro.

Cristal hizo caso, y antes de que Lloyd diera el tiro final, Cristal logró atinarle la pintura directo a su saco. Al hacer eso la bocina sonó por todo el lugar dando fin al desafío.

-¡TODOS LOS CONCURSANTES VUELVAN AL CAMPAMENTO!

* * *

Lloyd solo vio con furia a Joey y Cristal mientras se alejaba caminando sacudiéndose el saco. Lloyd condujo a su equipo y trató de permanecer en calma.

-Bien equipo perdimos de nuevo pero dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Chandler.

-Repasemos nuestros errores para mejorar de ellos para la próxima. ¿En qué se equivocó Kamalah?

-El proyectil que me dio salió de sorpresa.

-¿En qué se equivocó Chandler?

-¿En qué se equivocó Pepe?

-De no haber sido por ese golpe de suerte hubiéramos ganado.

-No le di a ninguno.

-¿En qué se equivocó Aaron?

-Debí haber lanzado con más prisa la granada.

-¿En qué se equivocó Craig?

-No logré divisar a tiempo al enemigo.

-¿En qué se equivocó Mao?

-No puse atención a mi entorno.

-¿En qué se equivocó Ali?

-Yo... eh...

-Ali se distrajo por mi culpa- dijo Amanda.

-¿En serio?

-Debo confesar de que el proyectil que me dio provino de ellas- dijo Kamalah.

-Bueno Amanda, lo importante es aprender de los errores.

* * *

En la fogata de eliminación.

-Bien campistas- era Chris junto al Chef aun con traje militar- Fue un largo reto, pero lograron superarlo, y con superarlo me refiero a perder de manera humillante y épica, unos sobresalieron más que otros, mientras que el resto solo brilló por su incompetencia, los malvaviscos están listos, y estos son los nombres que se salvan: Lloyd, Mao, Chandler, Ali, Craig, Kamalah y Pepe, solo quedan Amanda y Aaron, y el malvavisco final es para... Aaron.

Amanda agachó la cabeza triste. Amanda ya había subido al tren, pero Ali y Mao fueron a verla.

-Amanda, lo siento mucho, te expulsaron por mi culpa- dijo Ali apenada.

-No te preocupes, solo intenta que no te expulsen rápido.

-Cuídate mucho amiga- dijo Mao.

-Demasiado Drama para un episodio, ¿Quién conservará su cordura lo que queda de la temporada? y ¿Quién traicionará y será traicionado? ¿Ali dirá lo que siente antes de que el tren se lleve sus oportunidades con él?

-¡Oye!

-Descúbranlo cuando volvamos con más de Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

 **Créditos**


	6. Chapter 6

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, el comandante Chef Hatchet puso a todos los concursantes en una de vida y muerte con comida podrida por la supervivencia. Nina intentó traicionar a Wanda con resultados inesperados. Lloyd organizó un plan casi infalible para vencer a los Loros, casi. Al final gracias a Ali Byron y Joey tuvieron la oportunidad de darle la victoria a su equipo. Hubo mucho compañerismo, cursilería y drama, mucho drama. Al final Amanda se fue tras recibir la culpa por la torpeza de Ali. ¿Quién irá al tren de la vergüenza y partirá para nunca más volver? Descúbranlo ahora con más de Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Ir por la bandera**

* * *

Después de despertar los campistas fueron a relajarse antes de que Chris venga con otra tortura guión desafío para ellos, Crital iba camino al lago llevando su traje de baño cuando de pronto se topó con Ali.

-Hola, Ali ¿Verdad?

-Así es, y tu eres Cristal.

-Exactamente, ¿A dónde re diriges?

-Iba a refrescarme un poco, ha sido una dura semana.

-Y que lo digas.

Ambas chicas lograron llegar al lago donde se encontraban las demás chicas del campamento, de ambos equipos, Stella, Wanda, Mao, Ashido, Nina y Kamalah.

-Parece que todas tuvimos la misma idea- dice Stella viendo a las dos chicas que venían.

-Hola a todas- dice Cristal.

-Hola- responden ellas.

Pasaron un tiempo charlando sobre su impresión del campamento y del programa en sí. Nina trataba de mantenerse apartada pero Wanda la alentaba a hacer charla de vez en cuando.

-Chicas miren esto ¡Bala de cañón!- grita Wanda.

-No, no, no, no, no- dice Nina estando en el lago viendo la silueta de Wanda dirigirse hacia ella.

-Espérenme- dice Kamalah saltando de la misma manera.

Las demás chicas habían salido del agua, y se sentaron cerca de unos troncos cortados, era un día bastante soleado.

-Miren lo que traigo- dijo Mao con un montón de refrescos sin marca.

-Vaya ¿De dónde los sacaste?- dijo Ashido.

-Nunca saldo de casa sin provisiones.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban los chicos seguían durmiendo, Pepe se levantó rápido para hacer una rutina mañanera de ejercicio. Joey despierta al escuchar que un sujeto corría cerca de ahí, se alista y sale a caminar mientras disfruta de los rayos del sol.

-¿Qué planean hacer con el millón?- pregunta Stella a las chicas.

-Yo pienso abrir mi propio restaurante- dijo Mao.

-Mi sueño es empezar mi carrera como luchadora- dijo Wanda.

-Yo quiero una mansión con mayordomo- dijo Nina.

-Bueno, yo planeo llevar a mi familia de viaje- dice Ali- ¿Qué hay de ti Cristal?... ¿Cristal?

Cristal tomaba su bebida sin poner atención a las demás.

-¡Cristal!- le gritó Ali.

-Ahhhh- gritó ella.

-¿En qué piensas niña?- dijo Wanda.

-Nada, nada, es que... me he sentido algo extraña ultimamente.

-¡Es amor!- dice Ashido.

-¡Uuuuuuyyy!- dicen las demás.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no- dice algo nerviosa mientras se levanta.

-Dime quién es- dice Ali.

-¿Jeff, Byron o Joey?- dice Mao- O quizás es Lloyd.

-Lloyd- suspiran las chicas, todas están de acuerdo en que Lloyd les parece muy atractivo.

-No, chicas, están totalmente equivocadas- dice sin poner atención a su camino y termina cayendo al lago.

Cristal asoma su cabeza desde el lago y trata de quitarse el pelo mojado de la cara, luego ve a la distancia, mira a Joey escalar un árbol alto y frondoso, de inmediato su corazón se acelera- Se equivocan- decía en voz baja a ella misma.

Joey estaba relajándose encima de una rama cuando la voz de Chris hizo que se cayera encima de unos arbustos espinosos.

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS SU SIGUIENTE DESAFÍO LOS ESPERA EN LA ZONA NORTE DEL CAMPAMENTO!

* * *

Ya estando en ese lugar los concursantes vieron dos postes altos detrás de Chris con una bandera colgando en la punta.

-Campistas, su nuevo reto es capturar la bandera, deberán usar solo su fuerza para escalar los postes, una vez teniendo la bandera tendrán que tomar esas tablas y deslizarse colina abajo donde competidores de otro equipo intentarán golpearlos con sus bazucas de cocos. El primer equipo en dejar la bandera en el poste de su cabaña gana el desafío. ¿Listos?

-¡NOOO!

-¡Comiencen!

Lloyd unió a su equipo para organizarlos.

-Bien necesito dos voluntarios para los proyectiles.

-Yo puedo usar las bazucas- dijo Ali.

-Está bien Ali no lo eches a perder. Y Pepe.

-¿Yo? ¿Seguro?

-Completamente seguro.

-No lo sé Lloyd, ¿Pepe no es un atleta calificado para trepar?- dice Chandler.

-No se preocupen yo sé lo que hago.

Por parte de los Loros, Wanda intentaba ser la líder que su equipo necesita.

-Muy bien, necesitamos dos que vayan a lanzar los cocos ¿Quién se ofrece?

-Yo lo haré- dice Nina.

-Ok ¿Alguien más?

-Yo me propongo- dice Jeff acomodando sus lentes.

-Muy bien ¡Vamos equipo!

Lloyd estaba unos pasos cerca de ellos, y había escuchado su planificación.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Lloyd: Tengo que hacer caer a la competencia, y Pepe será de mucha ayuda._

* * *

Lloyd fue con Pepe antes de que este vaya con las bazucas.

-Pepe, necesito que escuches esto con atención- Lloyd procede a susurrarle un plan.

-No lo sé, es embustero y nada ético... Hagámoslo.

* * *

Cristal vio el poste y vio que estaba demasiado alto, incluso pensó haber visto un águila volando cerca de la punta.

-¿Alguien tiene un plan?- pregunta ella.

-Creo que es hora de que Wanda lidere el equipo- dijo Stella.

-Em... bueno- dijo ella dudosa de lo que hay que hacer. Luego vio a Joey apilar unas rocas en el suelo- Oigan ya se...

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Joey: Mi plan era pasar desapercibido para no demostrar una amenaza, y así evitar que me expulsen, pero después del partido de tenis debo recuperar el anonimato._

* * *

Pepe estaba yendo a los cañones justo debajo del sendero por donde se deslizarían los dos equipos. Tomó la tabla que le pertenecía a los Loros y comenzó a zafarle unos tornillos.

-Byron párate justo frente al poste- dijo Wanda.

-¿Así?

-Es perfecto, ahora Joey debe subirse encima tuyo.

Los concursantes comenzaron a hacer una escalera humana con Cristal llegando a la cima.

Por parte de las serpientes Kamalah intentó llegar por su propia cuenta pero su fuerza no alcanzaba para trepar hasta la cima.

-Sigo pensando que Pepe tiene la musculatura adecuada para trepar esa tronco- dijo Chandler.

-No se preocupen, todo está bien... Observen al otro equipo- dijo Lloyd.

-Cielos, eso si es trabajo en equipo- dijo Mao.

-Tenemos que hacer lo mismo- dijo su líder.

Comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que los loros, con Lloyd por debajo de todos y haciendo que Kamalah consiga la bandera, y con una pirueta cae de pie al suelo

-¡La tengo!

-Bien hecho ahora ve directo a la línea de llegada.

Por parte de los Loros Cristal tenía la bandera y con un salto llega al suelo.

-Bien Cristal, ahora dale la bandera a Byron, su peso hará que llegue más rápido a la línea de llegada- propone Wanda.

-Está bien.

* * *

En la posición donde estaban los disparadores Pepe Nina y Ali pasaban con sus respectivas armas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo listillo?- pregunta Pepe cerca de Jeff.

-Nada, solo unas ligeras modificaciones.

Pepe lo mira con algo en mente.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Pepe: Sé que debería apegarme al plan, pero tengo una idea._

* * *

Jeff seguía trabajando- Necesito unos tres tornillos más- Jeff se distrae buscando en su caja de herramientas. Mientras Pepe se asoma sin que lo vea, le quita un tornillo sigilosamente y luego se va a su posición.

Byron y Kamalah ya están listos para bajar por el sendero.

-¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!- Chris tocó la bocina.

Byron y Kamalah dieron un brinco haciendo que el impulso los llevara con toda la velocidad que puedan hasta la línea de meta, mientras que Ali y Pepe se encontraban por la parte derecha intentando disparar a Byron, mientras que Jeff y Nina se encontraban disparando a Kamalah.

Ali fallaba a propósito sus tiros hacia Byron.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Ali: Ali tienes que concentrarte, es el enemigo y tu tienes que destruirlo._

* * *

-No logro darle- dice Ali fingiendo lamento.

-No te preocupes, sé que ganaremos- dijo Pepe haciendo que Ali lo mire incrédula.

Por parte de Jeff, su bazuca dejó de disparar los cocos.

-¿Qué sucede nerd?- pregunta Nina.

-Algo no anda bien- dice Jeff preocupado- Calibré la bazuca para que su precisión fuera más precisa.

Luego unos rayos salieron del artefacto y comenzaron a hacer que dispara cocos por todas partes sin control, uno golpea a Nina y otro a Ali. Lloyd los ve desde arriba y se pregunta qué está pasando.

Luego los cocos se dirigieron hacia Kamalah haciendo que ella haga zig zag por el sendero. Pero de pronto las tablas de Byron comenzaron a zafarse y el peso del chico solo hizo que terminara por derrumbarse.

-¡Y las Serpientes Salvajes ganan la competencia!

Todas las serpientes celebraron, Ali se despierta de su desmayo.

-Auch- le salió un chichón.

-Loros, los veré en la fogata de la eliminación- dice Chris yéndose.

Lloyd va con Jeff.

-Compañero, ¿Qué sucedió durante el desafío?

-Una falla técnica, pero no tiene sentido, mis inventos siempre han funcionado.

-¿Qué pasó antes de que comenzara el reto?

-Nos estábamos preparando para lanzar los cocos, solo me detuve a darle algunos ajustes mientras Pepe me preguntaba qué hacía.

-Bien, espero que no haya más inconvenientes así. Te deseo suerte.

-Gracias.

Lloyd después de hablar con Jeff se dirigió con Pepe.

-Pepe ¿Hiciste algo a la bazuca de Jeff?

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que podría neutralizar la amenaza de Jeff, créeme que después de ese fiasco lo expulsarán.

-Buena iniciativa, pero la próxima quiero que primero lo consultes conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Pepe le ofrece su mano a Lloyd.

* * *

 _Confesionario:_

 _Pepe: Ni de chiste, solo uso a Lloyd para ganar los desafíos, cuando los equipos se fusionen será cada jugador por su cuenta, y no pienso depender siempre de Lloyd._

 _Lloyd: Eso no fue tan descabellado, lo que me hace pensar que es momento de preocuparme de mis compañeros. Hay varias amenazas a mis planes, primero están Pepe, Craig, Byron, Wanda, Kamalah, Aaron y en menor medida Joey. Tendré que deshacerme de ellos antes de la fusión._

* * *

Ya en la fogata de la eliminación cerca de la estación del tren.

-Bien campistas, aquí tengo siete malvaviscos y ocho loros que no pudieron volar lo suficiente para ganar. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo- Chris lanza directo a la boca los malvaviscos- Wanda, Nina, Cristal, Joey, Stella, y Ashido... solo quedan dos, y el último malvavisco es para...

Byron y Jeff miran con nervios el dulce.

-Byron, lo siento Jeff pero estás fuera.

Jeff camina cabizbajo al vagón.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?- dice Chris antes de activar el botón que activará el tren.

-Solo que quiero disculparme por averiar la bazuca que nos costó el desafío, traté de darle unas modificaciones pero no funcionó, espero que logre ganar alguno de ustedes y que...

Chris activa el botón haciendo que el vagón parta.

Todos se despidieron de Jeff, Nina apenas alzó una mano.

-Ese cuatro ojos nos costó el desafío- dijo Nina.

-Me parece extraño, antes los inventos de Jeff funcionaban a la perfección- dijo Stella.

-Y mi trineo se había roto sin que un coco me llegara- dijo Byron.

Joey puso un dedo en su barbilla al oír eso.

* * *

 _Confesionario:_

 _Joey: Algo huele mal aquí, y no hablo del retrete- dice mientras sube los pies sobre el asiento._

* * *

Chris comienza a relatar- Bueno, fue una divertida competencia pero una que viene es otra que se va ¿Quién será el próximo eliminado? ¿Y quién meterá la pata a lo grande? Descúbranlo cuando regresemos por más Drama Total Campamento Demencial

 **(Créditos)**


	7. Chapter 7

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, las chicas tuvieron un momento a solas lejos de los chicos, formando nuevas amistades. Los Loros y las Serpientes se enfrentaron para conseguir la bandera que colgaba de unos altos postes de madera, al final el verdadero drama ocurrió cuando Pepe saboteó a los Loros haciendo que la bazuca de Jeff fallara dándole la victoria a las Serpientes, gracias a eso Jeff dijo adiós al campamento, ¿Quiénes ganarán el siguiente desafío? ¿Y quienes caminaran al tren de la vergüenza? Descúbranlo ahora mismo en Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: En sus marcas, listos, ¡Drama!**

* * *

De nuevo una mañana tranquila en el campamento Uma Impa, que nombras más extraños saben escoger para los concursos, Ali había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y Byron la veía desde lo lejos, tomó unas flores asegurándose de que no eran las que le causaban alergias y se dirigió donde ella para hablar un poco, pero justo cuando iba a acercarse la voz de Chris resonó con fuerza haciendo que las flores se arruinen.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS PERDEDORES, LOS VEO EN EL SUR EN CINCO MINUTOS PARA SU SIGUIENTE DESAFÍO!

Tan pronto llegaron todos Chris los reunió cerca del muelle.

-¡Atención campistas primero quiero dar un anuncio, desde este día, habrá una estatua Chris McLean de la invencibilidad escondida por todo el campamento!- Esa afirmación alegró a todos los campistas- Ahora para su siguiente reto, les tengo una carrera.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Pepe: Ya la tenemos ganada, no hay nada en lo que sea mejor que en carreras._

* * *

-La línea de meta será la estación de la vergüenza, tendrán que recorrer por todo el campamento hasta llegar a las cabañas donde estará su línea de meta, recorrerán diversos obstáculos, como una fosa plagada de tiburones, camino resbaladizo, el chef y su icónica bazuca, y un campo minado, el último que llegue a la línea de meta le dará a su equipo la victoria. Habrá una bandera en cada obstáculo que crucen, en total hay cuatro, recuperen las cuatro banderas, y si caen en uno de los obstáculos quedarán fuera y tendrán que darle la bandera a otro competidor.

Todos los campistas se ponen en posición.

-En sus marcas, listos y que sobreviva el mejor concursantes.

Chris tocó la bocina y todos salieron corriendo. Llegaron a la fosa de tiburones, había unos escalones por encima que les ayudarán a recorrer el obstáculo.

-Atención necesitamos un plan- dijo Lloyd a su equipo.

-Yo tengo un plan... solo déjenmelo a mi- Pepe saltó directo a los escalones esquivando a los tiburones.

-Bien, Pepe nos indicará el camino- dijo Mao siguiéndolo.

Lloyd mira con desaprobación a Pepe.

-Atención equipo tenemos que adelantarnos- dijo Wanda.

Joey escribía en su libreta.

-Alguien puede hacer la de carnada para los tiburones- dice Nina.

-No hay tiempo para eso- Stella comienza a escalar por encima de los tiburones- Es literalmente un juego de niños con un poco de peligro mortal.

-Stella tiene razón, muévanse equipo.

Ambos equipos se dirigen a las banderas justo al final de los escalones. El equipo Serpiente logra obtenerla primero, y se dirigen al siguiente obstáculo. Mientras que los Loros logran obtener la suya comienzan a acelerar.

Sigue el camino resbaladizo, un sendero cubierto hasta el cansancio de aceite para freír, Pepe toma impulso y se desliza como si fuera una pista de hielo, logra tomar la bandera, pero luego se da cuenta que se dirigía a un sendero, la velocidad hace que se estrelle con una roca.

-Y Pepe queda fuera- dice Chris en su jetpack.

-Eso no está bien hermano- dice con dolor por sus cacahuates.

Todos comienzan a imitar la estrategia de Pepe, pero comienzan a tener cuidado con los obstáculos de esa pista. Cristal logra obtener la siguiente bandera para su equipo. Todos tienen problemas intentando patinar por el aceite pero Lloyd y Joey no se inmutan ante el desafío. Lloyd ve con sospecha a Joey, por supuesto el contrario lo nota. Kamalah recupera la bandera para su equipo.

-Es hora del reto del chef- dice Chris.

-Es hora de agregarle algo picante, un poco de pegamento industrial, y pimientos salvajes le darás sabor a este desafío- dice el Chef preparando su arma.

La bandera está justo por la plataforma en la que Chef está parado.

Cristal intenta crear una distracción para el Chef, pero es alcanzada por una trampa dejándola boca arriba.

-A sí, olvidé decirles que el Chef puso muchas trampas al rededor del lugar.

-¿Trampas?- dijo Kamalah siendo capturada en una red.

-Exacto, más diversión para mi- dice el Chef.

Wanda coge la bandera de su equipo, al igual que Aaron lo hace para el suyo. El chef apunta a Aaron pero éste lo esquiva.

-Hay que hacer que se distraiga- aporta Lloyd a su equipo- Craig y Chandler, ustedes llamen su atención, mientras alcanzo la bandera.

-Bueno, es un gran día para ser molido como carne- dice Chandler.

-¡Vamos!- dice Craig.

La carnada está lista, y el chef apunta.

-¡Por aquí!- dice Craig.

-Cielos, esto dolerá.

Ambos quedan fuera, y Lloyd toma el liderazgo para su equipo, tiene que alcanzar a Aaron.

Mientras tanto, Wanda y Nina intentan esquivar los ataques del chef, el cocinero apunta a Nina, pero Wanda se interpone en su camino quedando fuera.

-¿Acaso estás locas?- dice Nina- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Es lo que un líder haría- dice una Wanda cubierta de carne molida- Ahora ve por es abandera y gana por el equipo.

Nina sin saber qué decir va por la bandera recuperando la que tenía Wanda.

El equipo Serpiente liderado por Lloyd, junto con Mao, Ali, y Aaron cruzaban directo al campo minado, siendo seguidos por los Loros, conformados ahora por Nina, Byron, Joey, Ashido y Stella.

Ashido toca una mina y esta la manda a volar.

* * *

 _Confesionario:_

 _Ashido: Auch, eso no está bien- dice una chamuscada Ashido._

* * *

Los competidores comienzan a correr evitando las bombas, pero son demasiadas. Aaron podía identificar dónde estaban puestas.

* * *

 _Confesionario:_

 _Aaron: Ah, no hay como el olor a pólvora por la mañana._

* * *

Byron, sigue corriendo pero el suelo en el que está parado comienza a brillar. Ali está cerca de él y por impulso lo empuja lejos.

-Ali, salvaste mi vida- dice sin poder creérselo.

-Sí... creo que lo hice- ella tampoco lo cree.

Ali estaba encima de Byron y sus caras muy juntas, pero el suelo donde estaban comenzó a parpadear.

 **¡Boom!**

-Ali y Byron están fuera- dice Chris.

Stella comienza a correr pero rápidamente es eliminada por una explosión, Aaron parece disfrutar del desafío y comienza a esquivar las minas mientras danza, Nina corre a la para de Aaron y de su bolsillo saca algo.

-Es hora de jugar en serio- dice Nina arrojando algo a los pies de Aaron haciendo que resbale y caiga en una mina sacándolo del desafío.

-¡Aaron! ¿Estás bien?- dice Mao abalanzándose hacia el chico.

-Coff, he sufrido explosiones peores, toma las banderas y ve con Lloyd- Y Aaron cae rendido en el suelo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Grita Mao de forma dramática alzando las manos al cielo.

-Y Aaron queda eliminado...será mejor que corras- dice Chris.

Joey y Lloyd corren hacia la línea de meta. Joey mira de reojo a Lloyd y viceversa.

-Ups- dice Joey tropezando y cayendo sobre Lloyd sobre una mina.

-¡Agh!- se queja Lloyd.

-¡Lloyd!- dice Mao.

-Estoy bien tranquila- dice levantándose y sacudiéndose el hollín- Debes terminar la carrera.

-P-Pero.

-Solo quedas tú ¡No nos decepciones! Contamos contigo.

-Está bien, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

-¡No lo sueñes, hazlo!

Mao comienza a correr con todas las banderas a la línea de meta. Nina le sigue el paso. Nina corre detrás de Mao, ella es demasiado rápido debido a su altura, pero Nina tiene un As bajo la manga, le arroja lo mismo que a Aaron haciendo que Mao caiga justo antes de llegar a la línea de meta, Nina llega y celebra.

-Y la victoria es para los Loros Lunáticos- anuncia Chris.

Todos los Loros comienzan a llegar a la línea de meta.

-Esa es nuestra chica- dice Wanda cargando a Nina sobre sus hombros, todos comienzan a elogiar a Nina.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!- celebra Nina.

-Bien hecho, compañera- dice Ashido guiñando un ojo.

-Así se hace- dice Byron.

-...- Joey sonríe.

Mientras tanto todas las Serpientes llegan- Serpientes, los veo en la fogata de eliminación, apesta ser ustedes, literalmente- dice Chris.

Lloyd mira con desagrado a su equipo, todos cubiertos de aceite y hollín dándole un aspecto con manchas negras, chamuscadas y doradas. Lloyd ve un brillo por el sendero que recorrían Nina y Mao, eran unas canicas. Comienza a recordar el camino que ambas competidoras tomaron.

* * *

 _Confesionario._

 _Lloyd: Nina, intenta sabotear a mi equipo, es tierno hasta cierto grado._

* * *

Las serpientes se dirigían a la fogata, Byron iba pasando y de pronto se choca con Ali. Ambos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Hola...- dice Byron.

-Hola- dice Ali algo apenada- Felicidades por ganar

-Gracias- Byron se rasca la nuca-Lamento que su equipo haya perdido.

-Descuida, nos recuperaremos, tenemos un buen líder.

-Es bueno eso...

-En fin... nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto- Byron la ve alejarse y espera a que no la eliminen.

Desde lo lejos Cristal y Joey los habían observado conmovidos, caminaron hacia Byron para darle compañía.

En la fogata.

-Bien campistas, aquí tengo los malvaviscos que decidirán si se quedan, o se van, el campista que no reciba un malvavisco tendrá que irse del campamento, subir al tren de la vergüenza y no volverá jamás. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo... Ali, Chandler, Craig, Aaron, Lloyd y Kamalah, Pepe, estás en peligro por no trabajar en equipo, y Mao, estás en peligro por costarle la victoria a tu equipo. Y el último malvavisco es para... Pepe.

Mao queda asombrada y agacha la cabeza con tristeza- Mao, hora de irse.

Mao sube el tren y todo su equipo se despide.

-Lamento que tengas que irte Mao, pero descuida- Lloyd se acerca y le dice- Me encargaré de Nina.

Mao siente un escalofrío y Chris pone el tren en marcha. Todos los campistas vuelven a sus cabañas y Chris se queda para dar la despedida.

-Bien, cada vez el número de participantes va reduciendo, ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes en irse? ¿Habrá más saboteos? ¿Más dramas? No puedo esperar para verlo, sintonícenos para el siguiente episodio aquí en Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

 **(CRÉDITOS)**

* * *

 **NA: Chicos, nunca olviden guardar su progreso, nunca, es horrible perder todo tu trabajo y comenzar de cero, no sean tontos como este servidor. Cuídense gente bonita.**


	8. Chapter 8

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, nuestros concursantes tuvieron que realizar un desafío que ponía a prueba todas sus habilidades físicas en una carrera de obstáculos que les dejará una marca, Pepe intentó deslumbrar pero terminó en medio camino cuesta abajo, je, je. El chef intentó abatirlos con su bazuca de albóndigas e impedir que tomaran las banderas que necesitaban, al final pocos quedaban para cruzar el obstáculo explosivo, muchos terminaron heridos, y otros chamuscados je, je. Al final Nina le dio la victoria a su equipo al sabotear el esfuerzo de Mao por llegar a la línea de meta, sacándola del juego.

Una carrera bastante movida ¿Qué emocionante desafío les espera a nuestros competidores? y ¿Quién irá al tren de la vergüenza esta noche? Sigan sintonizándonos con mas Drama Total Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Criadero de animales**

* * *

Nina se encontraba en una piedra escribiendo en un cuaderno que tenía en un bolso rosado a su lado.

-Veamos, podría dejar una granja de hormigas en las camas... no, que tal poner hormigas en sus pantalones... no, no, ¿Hormigas en su cabello?... no,no,no... Necesito una verdadera estrategia para sacar a Wanda del juego y seguir con todos esos perdedores.

Nina guarda su cuaderno dentro al ver que Wanda se acercaba con dos vasos de agua.

-Hola amiga, ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

-Ah... está bien.

Wanda le da el vaso y se sienta a un lado.

-Oye quería decirte algo...- dice Wanda- Quería agradecerte por nombrarme líder del equipo, en casa tengo unas dos hermanas mayores que siempre están a cargo de todo y me dejan de lado.

-Oh... no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, de verdad siento que le estoy brindando apoyo a este equipo, gracias- Wanda se retira dejando consternada a Nina.

Ella saca su diario y vuelve a escribir.

-Bueno, Wanda no parece ser tan mala, creo que puedo apoyarme en ella para llegar lejos, ¿Si es que puede llegar a ser una amiga? No lo sé, pero ya veré.

Los alto parlantes comienzan a sonar.

-¡CAMPISTAS LOS VEO EN LA ZONA OESTE PARA SU PRÓXIMO DESAFÍO!

* * *

Confesionario.

Byron: ¿Con qué nos torturará Chris esta vez? ¿Perseguirnos unos a los otras con sogas? ¿Lanzarnos desde un avión? ¿Criar animales salvajes?

* * *

-Su desafío de hoy será... criar animales salvajes.

Chris levanta una manta revelando un montón de jaulas llevas de loros y serpientes.

* * *

Confesionario.

Byron: Yo y mi bocota.

* * *

-Cada equipo tiene una especie distinta de animal que criar, los Loros criarán loros, y las Serpientes, pues serpientes. Tienen hasta el final del día para hacerse amigo de cada una de estas criaturas y traerlas a la estación de los perdedores para devolverlas a sus jaulas.

-Eso podía tomarse como maltrato animal Chris- dijo Cristal.

-Estamos autorizados, pero yo me preocuparía más por ustedes, esos loros si que son salvajes.

Uno de los loros dio una mirada asesina a los equipos.

-Bien, los veo al final del día- Chris se marchó en un carrito de parque con el Chef- Olvidé mencionar una cosa... tienen que atraparlos primero.

Chris activó un botón haciendo que las jaulas se abran y los animales escaparan.

-¿Cómo vamos a reconocer a nuestros animales?

-Cada uno tiene una banda con el color de su equipo, loros azules y serpientes verdes- informa Chris por los parlantes.

-Imagino lo duro que fue para los pasantes poner esas bandas a los animales- dice Wanda.

Un flashback muestra como los pasantes eran cruelmente atacados por los animales.

Lloyd se dirige a su equipo.

-Cada uno tome distintos rumbos, nos veremos en la estación al terminar el día.

-¿No deberíamos estar juntos para atrapar a las serpientes?- dijo Kamalah.

-No es necesario, al ser televisión los animales deben estar entrenados para no causar daño.

-Posiblemente tiene razón- dijo Craig.

-Bueno, nos veremos en la estación- Pepe salta a un arbusto perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de los Loros.

-Bien equipo, necesitamos ir en grupos para atrapar a los loros. ¿Alguna idea de cómo comenzar?

Joey escribe en su libreta, arranca el papel y se lo pasa a Byron.

-Deberíamos atraparlos con carnada, buscar semillas u otros alimentos- dice Byron leyendo la nota.

-Gran idea Byron- dice Wanda- ¿Pero dónde obtendremos semillas?

-¿Los loros comen pan?- preguntó Ashi.

-Creo que les gustan las galletas- dijo Nina.

-Bien, es hora de ir por las aves, Nina ven conmigo, nos encontraremos en la estación.

Ashido se marcha con Stella, mientras Byron se marcha con Joey. Cristal se encuentra sola.

-Bueno... solo no hagan daño a las aves.

Mientras tanto con las serpientes. Kamalah se unió con Ali.

-Cielos, serpientes ¿De quién habrá sido la idea?- preguntó Kamalah.

-Los desafíos son tan extraños.

-Si... sabes, es una lástima que Mao se haya ido, ahora solo quedan dos chicas en el equipo.

-Si, es una lástima, quizás podríamos formar una alianza.

-Las chicas se mantienen unidas.

Ali ríe por el comentario, en eso ve unas serpientes con bandas verdes.

-Mira ¡Allá!

-Cielos ¿Cómo vamos a atraparlas?

-Déjame pensar.

Aaron se encontró con Chandler y Craig cuando se separaron.

-Muchachos, que gusto verlos- dijo Craig.

-A mi también me da gusto verlos, y no a esas criaturas de sangre fría, y también las serpientes- dijo Chandler.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo atraparlas?- dijo Craig.

-Podría atraparlas si creo una bomba que explote una red, o algo así que se ve en las películas.

* * *

Mientras tanto esperando a los campistas, Chris estaba sobre una silla recostado bajo una sombrilla junto a Chef. Chris le da un sorbo a su bebida fría con hielo.

Stella y Ashi salen de un arbusto, viendo a las aves que tienen que atrapar, tratan de atraerlas con semillas que encontraron de las frutas del parque, las aves se acercan por los pedazos de comida que sobraron de las semillas, Ashi y Stella saltan sobre las aves intentando agarrarlas, pero las aves intentan volar lejos, Ashi y Stella sujetan de las patas de las aves pero estas logran arrastrarlas hacia un risco donde ambas caen a un lago.

Lloyd intenta buscar a una de las serpientes, entonces escucha algunas voces, eran de Wanda y Nina quienes paseaban juntas buscando a sus aves. Lloyd siente curiosidad.

* * *

Confesionario

Lloyd: Creo que es hora de deshacerme de la competencia.

* * *

-Entonces viven en una mansión con un mayordomo... ¡Eso es genial!- admiraba Wanda a la historia de Nina.

-Sí, pero debo admitir que es una vida solitaria- dijo Nina.

-Oye, ya no tienes que estar sola, podemos ser amigas después de que termine la competencia.

-Eso... me gustaría, sí.

* * *

Confesionario

Nina: Debo admitir, que al principio quería manipular a mi equipo para que me lleven a la victoria, pero me lo estoy replanteando muy seriamente.

* * *

Confesionario

Lloyd: Oh, pobre niña, este lugar no es para hacer amigos.

* * *

Byron estaba con Joey buscando las aves, Joey seguía escribiendo en su libreta y Byron no sabía si debía formar una conversación.

* * *

Confesionario

Byron: Joey es... es un poco extraño, pero ha sido de mucha ayuda, creo que no estaría mal ser su amigo.

* * *

Joey:...Me dijeron que si no digo algo me descalificarían de la competencia así que... ¿Está hecho?

* * *

Byron sigue caminando sin decir alguna parada pero entonces ve a Ali junto con Kamala, él se separa de su equipo para ir a verlas, Joey por su parte se agacha para observar un rastro de hojas dejada por los loros, Joey sigue caminando siguiendo ese rastro hasta que se choca con Cristal.

-J-Joey.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él de forma tranquila.

-S-Sí, bueno a parte del golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo el poniendo su vista en el rastro.

-Bueno- dijo ella frotando su brazo derecho- ¿Entonces encontraste a los loros?

-Encontré un rastro.

-Excelente.

-Necesitaré de tu ayuda- Joey toma de la mano de Cristal haciendo que esta se sonroje.

Por otra parte Lloyd está parado en un árbol de forma tranquila, en eso Pepe sale de un arbusto con una serpiente en su mano.

-Fue difícil, pero lo conseguí ¿Has tenido suerte?

-Solo debo decir, que este día es para nosotros.

-Excelente, te veo en la línea de llegada- dijo Pepe corriendo lejos.

Cuando se fue una serpiente salió de las hojas del árbol en el que estaba Lloyd- ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

La serpiente escupió el diario de Nina.

-Excelente, ahora a deshacernos de ella.

Craig y Chandler esperaban en un arbusto junto a Byron quien sostenía una palanca que se aplasta, a la carnada que pusieron para las serpientes, entonces cuando estas se acercaron, Aaron activó la palanca causando una explosión, al disiparse el humo vieron como las tres serpientes quedaron atrapadas en una jaula desorientadas.

-Bien hecho- dijo Craig chocando los cinco de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto Byron se había unido a Ali y Kamala para ayudarles con su búsqueda de los animales.

-Es muy amable de tu parte ayudarnos con nuestro desafío- dijo Ali.

-Sí, solo no le digan a mi equipo.

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- dijo Kamala.

-Oye Kamy, ¿Alguna idea de como atrapar a las serpientes?

-La verdad no... ¿Byron tienes alguna?

-Mmmm… no.

En eso un loro se posó sobre la cabeza de Byron.

-Eh Byron.

Byron se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en su cabeza y entró en pánico, entonces comenzó a correr y sacudirse pero el ave no se apartaba de su cabeza.

* * *

Confesionario

Byron: Muchos me han dicho que mi cabello parece el nido de un ave... ahora sé porque me lo decían.

* * *

-¡Byron espera! Ese es el loro de tu equipo- dijo Ali.

-Lo sé, pero sus garras me desgarran el cuero cabelludo- gritó Byron corriendo a la línea de meta.

-Oh, no, debemos ayudarlo- dijo Ali, en ese entonces dos serpientes de su equipo caen sobre ellas, y las dos se espantan corriendo de igual forma a la línea de meta.

Desde el árbol donde cayeron las serpientes, las cámaras grabaron a un chico de gorra verde que desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

Joey y Cristal estaban escondidos bajo a unos arbustos, los rayos del sol que salían del follaje de los árboles iluminaba un par de loros que comían juntos unas frutas. Entonces Joey sacó de su cangurera una galleta, Cristal vio como Joey sacaba migajas y las acercaba a los loros, estos fueron atraídos por estas y lentamente se acercaron, Joey le pidió la mano a Cristal para darle un poco de migajas, así Cristal logró atraer a uno de sus loros, su mirada quedó maravillada, luego volteó hacia Joey quien no solo atrajo al loro sino a otras aves de la fauna del lugar, se tapo la boca resistiendo la risa.

Confesionario

Cristal: Cielos, ese Joey tiene algo que lo hace... increíble.

Por último Wanda y Nina estaban persiguiendo a sus últimos loros, quienes huían de ellas, Lloyd se ocultó entre los árboles, y con sus encantos logró atraer a un loro, se encargó de que Nina se separara de Wanda, le quitó el vendaje al loro de su equipo y se lo puso a un ave de plumaje café.

-¡Te veré en la línea de meta!- dijo Wanda corriendo por su ave.

Nina fue a buscar a su loro hasta que por fin lo encontró, pero se veía extraño, pero no le dio vueltas al asunto así que se lo llevó.

Chris ya estaba cansado y veía su reloj en todo momento.

-Entonces... conoces sobre alguna fiesta de la temporada- preguntó Chris al chef a lo que este se marchó- ¡Y aquí vienen!

Chris vio como los Loros lunáticos llegaban uno por uno dejando su ave en la jaula para terminar el desafío, y al final llegaron las Serpientes Salvajes.

-Y el equipo ganador es... Un momento.

Los equipos se sorprendieron.

-¿Creyeron que no me daría cuenta? A los loros lunáticos, les falta un loro.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

-Sí, este es un gavilán, come pollos.

-¿Quién trajo a esta ave?

Todos voltearon a ver a Nina- P-Pero tiene la venda del equipo.

-Sí, pero el desafío era criar y traer a los loros, así que su equipo queda descalificado.

Como pueden saber el equipo de los loros dio un reproche antes de retirarse, solo Ali se sintió mal por el equipo de los Loros.

* * *

-No te preocupes Nina, sé que todos entenderán que fue un accidente- dijo Wanda.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, tal vez podamos convencerlos de que no te expulsen.

-Gracias por apoyarme, ahora tengo que ir al baño.

Wanda se fue a su cabaña para descansar, cuando en su cama vio un libro abierto, no pudo evitar leer el contenido de ese libro- Wanda, en definitiva la más tonta de todos, es tan fácil de engañar que me sorprende que aun no haya sido expulsada, la usaré para mi beneficio personal y la expulsaré definitivamente de mi vida- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía leyendo, vio que habían otras cosas escritas sobre el resto del equipo, Wanda se sintió tan traicionada que no dudó en contárselo a los demás.

* * *

Llegó la ceremonia de la eliminación, y los loros estaban sentados en sus bancas esperando el malvavisco de la salvación, Chris dentro de su cabina de conductor de trenes y su sombrero de conductor de trenes se paró frente a los campistas con una sonrisa.

-Bien, fue un día divertido, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, planeo mejorar esto ya lo verán, pero uno no estará para ver las mejoras, los siguientes nombres están salvados...

Cristal...

Wanda...

Byron- El chico se comía las uñas por los nervios.

Ashi...

Stella...

y...- Nina veía a Joey con nervios, Joey la veía con lástima- Joey.

Chris le lanzó el malvavisco al castaño y sopló un silbato llamando a Chef para que cargara a Nina y la lanzara al vagón de la vergüenza.

-Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección- dijo Wanda con furia.

-Lo siento, no debí haber confundido esas aves, pero me dijiste que no se enfadarían.

-No es por eso que estamos enfadados, sino por lo que escribiste sobre nosotros.

-¿Leíste mi diario?

-Me alegra haberlo hecho, no seré amiga de una traidora doble cara.

-Pero... yo escribí otra cosa... escribí que me arrepentía de querer traicionarlos y que los comenzaba a ver como amigos.

-No me engañarás de nuevo.

Chef activa el tren- No, es verdad, yo...- Pero no pudo acabar porque la puerta del vagón se cerró automáticamente.

Todos los participantes se fueron a sus cabañas, y Wanda se fue pero con una actitud triste.

-Wow, eso tuvo que doler, ¿Qué otras traiciones sucederán? ¿Qué huesos se romperán? Descúbranlo el próximo episodio de DTCD

* * *

Cuando nadie veía, en la fogata frente a los asientos de la eliminación, Lloyd se acercó con unos papeles en su mano.

Confesionario

Lloyd: Hay una habilidad que aprendí bien, copiar exactamente la letra de cualquier persona, eso sirve mucho en esta clase de situaciones.

Se veía en flashbacks como Lloyd en el confesionario arrancaba las páginas del diario en el que Nina hablaba bien de sus compañeros, y volvía a escribir pero cosas malas sobre ellos.

-Adiós- Lloyd tira las hojas al fuego- Nina.


	9. Chapter 9

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, nuestros participantes tenían que emprender una carrera para capturar a distinto animales que yo amablemente liberé a su suerte en el bosque, los Loros lunáticos tenían que recuperar loros y las Serpientes salvajes, unas serpientes, no me culpen la falta de creatividad, estoy reservando las mejores ideas, posteriormente Lloyd mandó a su equipo a su suerte mientras el tramaba planes para su propio beneficio, mientras que el equipo de los Loros tratan de organizarse para trabajar mejor, se nota una posible amistad entre Nina y Wanda, misma que se ve arruinada por las intervenciones de Lloyd tras manipular su juego y su diario, haciendo que pareciera que ella dijo cosas malas de sus compañeros y el drama final fue cuando Wanda se sintió traicionada y mandaron a Nina al tren de los perdedores, ¿Qué otros planes siniestros se guardan nuestros competidores? ¿Qué alianzas se formaran? ¿Y qué competidores se matarán entre sí? Descúbranlo ahora mismo, en Drama... Total... !Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 9: Tres D de tortura**

* * *

Es de noche, en las cabañas de los concursantes están los chicos preparándose para dormir, en el equipo de las Serpientes, Lloyd prepara su cama para acostarse cuando ve que Aaron saca algo de su maleta.

-¿Qué es eso Aaron?

-Son mis pastillas para dormir.

-¿Problemas para dormir?

-Sí, no podía dormir muy bien cuando era niño, pero he mejorado mucho desde entonces.

* * *

 _Confesionario:_

 _Aaron: Cuando era pequeño tenía problemas para dormir, y cargaba ojeras conmigo todo el tiempo, un día mi vecina me ayudó con ese problema, pero desde que entré al concurso mis problemas de dormir volvieron._

* * *

-Bien, espero que puedas dormir bien.

-Gracias Lloyd.

Al día siguiente, los chicos de las cabañas salían a desayunar, Craig se paró frente a su cabaña dibujando en una hoja grande de papel.

-Disculpa Craig ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Lloyd pasando por detrás suyo.

-Desde que llegué al campamento he querido explorar el lugar para así marcar un mapa de la zona, me encanta dibujar mapas- Criag era muy abierto con los demás participantes.

-¿A sí?- dijo Lloyd poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla y comiendo una dona de dudosa procedencia.

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS LOS ESPERO EN EL CENTRO DEL CAMPAMENTO EN DIEZ MINUTOS, LOS ÚLTIMOS EN LLEGAR RECIBIRÁN UNA SORPRESA MUY ESPECIAL, JE, JE, JE!

* * *

Como podrán saber ninguno llegó tarde a la reunión, desilusionando a Chris.

-Los campistas ya no son tan fáciles de engañar como antes- se dijo a sí mismo- Tenía una dotación de huevos que se echaron a perder, y pensaba darles un buen uso.

-¡Eso es un gran desperdicio de alimentos!- reprendió Cristal a lo que Chris le lanzo un huevo a la cara.

-En fin, todavía puedo hacer que los campistas arriesguen sus vidas por un montón de dinero, así que les presento...

Chris activó un botón cuando del suelo emergió una pista de baile sobre una plataforma alta.

-El Dance Dance Destruction, patente pendiente.

-¿Un concurso de baile?- dijo Ali.

-Así es, cada uno debe permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en la plataforma, el chef amablemente ofrecerá sus servicios de DJ para hacer el reto más interesante, así mismo tiene el control de sacar de la plataforma a los concursantes que quiera, y poner las cosas difíciles a los que aguanten, el último bailarín de pie es el ganador. Tienen diez minutos para hacer estiramientos.

Entonces es cuando los concursantes se preparaban físicamente para afrontar el desafío, todos excepto uno, Wanda se hallaba sentada sin ganas de hacer estiramientos, Cristal ve eso y en seguida va a ver qué le sucede.

-¿Estás bien Wanda?

-No, realmente pensé que Nina quería ser mi amiga, pero resultó ser solo una doble cara.

-Lamento mucho que no haya funcionado, pero aun tienes muchos amigos contigo.

-Sí, es solo que no soy muy fuerte ante las traiciones.

-Nadie lo es, pero puedes confiar en nosotros- Cristal le ofrece su mano, y Wanda más repuesta lo acepta.

-Vamos a ganar este concurso de baile- asegura Cristal.

-¡Atención la competencia empieza!- Chef presiona el inicio- ¡Ahora!

* * *

 _(Soundrack: Shake your paw)_

Todos los campistas entran bailando a la pista de baile, la pista está dividida en una parte de suelo azul, y la otra verde, claro que el suelo cambiaba sus tonalidades como si fuera una pista disco.

Todos los concursantes daban su mejor esfuerzo para verse bien ante las cámaras, claro que era hora de que el chef se divierta. Primero activó unos botones que sacaban guantes de box del suelo tratando de golpearlos, así es como intentó sacar a Joey, pero este se anticipaba a las trampas, pero logró sacar a Craig golpeándolo en los bajos.

Presionó un botón que abrió una placa del suelo y de este salieron abejas que persiguieron a Aaron.

Ashi por su parte sacudía sus brazos mientras sonreía como una lunática, pero fue sacada de la pista cuando salió una bota del suelo justo debajo de ella.

Aaron daba pasos de robot pero fue reventado cuando de la cabina del chef salieron cañones que le dispararon huevos podridos.

Los que aguantaban eran Lloyd, Joey, Pepe, y Wanda. Byron daba lo mejor que podía, y entonces vio a Ali, se quedó hipnotizado por los movimientos de Ali que no se dio cuenta cuando una cabra salió de la nada y lo sacó de la arena, Ali se dio cuenta de eso y de la impresión no pudo evitar la trampa de resorte que la sacó fuera. Ali cayó encima de Byron.

-H-Hola.

-Hola- dijeron ellos apenados Ali encima de Byron.

Al equipo de los Loros les faltaban Joey, Wanda, Cristal y Stella, quien fue sacada fuera debido a una trampa que se trataba de ella cayendo dentro de la plataforma. Kamala por su parte salió debido a un bastón que le agarró del cuello, y Pepe bailaba con tanto talento que evitaba todas las trampas que le lanzaban encima, se paró frente a Wanda que al igual que él era la mejor en la pista.

-Nada mal nena.

-¿A quién llamas nena?

Wanda y Pepe terminaron inmersos en un duelo de baile. Lloyd se interesó más en sacar a Joey y Cristal, pensó que tendría que sacrificarse, cayendo en una trampa de resorte que lo saque fuera del escenario, el aterrizó con la rodilla y el puño en el suelo.

-Wow, aterrizaje de super héroe- aplaudió Craig.

-¡Ustedes pueden!- animaba Ashi a sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos Pepe!

Lloyd por su parte pensó en sacar a Joey, se guardó unos escarabajos en un bolsillo e improvisó una resortera con lo que tenía a mano, lanzó uno directo a Cristal, y otro a la consola del chef, Joey logró ver el escarabajo y agarró a Cristal del brazo para quitarle del trayecto, pero el otro escarabajo aterrizó en uno del los botones de la cabina haciendo que todo el suelo se electrocutara, claro que en ese momento Wanda dio una voltereta evitando el choque eléctrico, Joey y Cristal terminaron fuera.

Pero de repente Chandler comenzó a sacudirse de manera erradica, desconcentrando a Pepe y haciendo que este salga, solo quedaron Chandler y Wanda, la chica se confiaba en que podía ganar, pero Chandler comenzó a sacudir las piernas como baile ruso, dio unas volteretas en sí mismo, agitaba sus brazos y piernas como fideos y sacudía las caderas juntos con los brazos, enredaba sus piernas, y sacudía su cuerpo como un fideo bailarín, dio unos pasos al frente y abrió su camiseta.

A este punto todos ponían sus miradas a él, incluso el Chef no podía quitar la vista de encima, sacudía su brazo al frente junto con su cuerpo, caminó hasta el frente saltando de un pie a otro, sacudía sus caderas y sus brazos al cielo al frente y atrás, entonces el chef salió del trance y presionó un botón al azar, uno que dio un choque eléctrico a la placa donde estaba Wanda paralizándola y dejándola en el suelo, en eso Chandler se sigue agitando pero al sentir que ya no hay música se detiene lentamente, quedó solo en medio del escenario.

-¡Y el equipo ganador son las Serpientes Salvajes! Y vaya que ese baile fue salvaje- grita Chris.

Todos van a felicitar a Chandler por su victoria.

-Cielos, y no sé como lo hice- dice este.

-De seguro solo es modestia- asegura Lloyd.

Wanda estaba siendo consolada por su equipo, pero Joey dirigía su mirada al otro equipo, ve que algo cae del pantalón de Chandler, era un escarabajo, Joey se acerca a observarlo.

-Que interesante.

Mientras, Lloyd va con Pepe- Hey, Pepe, tengo un trabajo para ti.

* * *

Ya mismo es hora de las eliminaciones, pero entonces ocurre algo, las pastillas para dormir de Aaron y el mapa de Craig desaparecen. Pepe entonces indica que hay un rastro de pastillas justo al cuarto de las campistas de los Loros, el rastro llega a la maleta de Wanda, y entonces van a encararla.

-¿Que hice qué?

-Robaste nuestras cosas- dice Pepe.

-Claro que no.

Entonces Pepe sacude la mochila de Wanda dejando ver frente a todo el equipo de los Loros, que realmente tenía los frascos de pastillas de Aaron vacíos, y el mapa de Craig. Su equipo se sorprendió.

-Yo no lo hice.

-¿A sí? Yo creo que querías tomar ventaja de nosotros desconcentrando a Aaron y robando el mapa de Craig.

-No, lo juro, ni siquiera sabía que esas cosas existían.

-Wanda- dijo Cristal- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

-No lo hice tienen que creerme.

No lo hicieron.

* * *

Ya en la fogata. Chris estaba en su cabina de trenes, y los concursantes en sus asientos.

-Fue un alocado reto, pero esta es mi parte favorita del día, ¿Quién será arrojado ahora al vagón de la vergüenza y tomará el tren rumbo a vía perdedores? Literalmente hablando... Aquí están los que están a salvo...

Cristal...

Joey...

Byron...

Stella...

Y...

Ashi.

-Wanda, lo siento.

El tren arribó y Wanda sube al vagón.

-Chicos de verdad tienen que creerme.

Pero el vagón se cierra y el tren toma marcha. Todos se van con la moral por los suelos, pero Joey desde atrás suyo solo saca una libreta de su cangurera junto a una pluma y empieza a escribir.

* * *

 _Confesionario:_

 _Lloyd: Hoy dependí mucho de la suerte, pero no siempre podrá ser así, así que tengo que trazar un plan más sólido._

* * *

-Bueno fue divertido, pero ya es hora de ir acabando este episodio, ¿Qué otro reto tengo preparado para estos concursantes? ¿Podré seguir burlándome de ellos? ¿Podré romper, hasta su determinación más fuerte? Descúbranlo la próxima vez en Drama... Total... Campamento Demencial.


	10. Chapter 10

La última vez en DTCD, los campistas fueron sometidos a un duelo de baile en el que literalmente volaban al no estar a la altura, Chandler demostró no ser un total inútil cuando logró rescatar a su equipo de una derrota asegurada cuando Lloyd lo sacudió con un insecto, al final el verdadero drama sucedió fuera de la pisa cuando Wanda se robó las cosas de el otro equipo, aunque Joey sospecha de que fue inculpada. ¿Qué otra artimaña se armará? ¿Qué traiciones pasarán? ¿Alguien podría darle más hielo a mi bebida?... Todo esto y más en Drama... Total... !Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Programa espacial**

* * *

Es de noche y se oye el grito de una niñita en una lujosa casa de verano.

-AAAAHHHH!

Chef corre desesperado con una toalla tapándole las desgracias y un gorro de ducha en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-Los productores llamaron y dijeron que si no hacemos que aumente la audiencia nos van a cancelar el programa- gritó Chris.

-...¿Eso es todo?

-¡¿No escuchaste?!- se exasperó Chris-¡Van a cancelar mi programa!

-Yo creo que este programa duró lo que tenía que durar, es mejor que comiences a pensar en otro programa para atormentar adolescentes.

-¡¿Crees que me rendiré sin pelear Chef?! Si necesito que este programa siga a flote necesitaré los desafíos mas locos- si se da un acercamiento al rostro de McLane podrán ver su locura- Dementes... y salvajes que podrían imaginar.

* * *

Ya es la mañana y los campistas duermen plácidamente en sus camas cuando de pronto, salvaje bocina en los alto parlantes despierta de golpe a todos los participantes.

Chandler se golpeó la cabeza con la base de la litera, Byron se calló de la cama, Ashi pegó un grito rompe oídos y Pepe da un grito de niña.

-¡Atención campistas les espero a todos en la estación de la vergüenza para su siguiente desafío!

Todos resignados y malhumorados a donde se indicó.

Una vez en la estación todos notan una especie de monolito gigante, como un control remoto sin botones gigante en medio de la estación, mientras se oye una música épica de sinfonía. En eso la música se detiene revelando a Chris McLane apareciendo de una cortina de humo y luches chispeantes con Chef terminando la pieza musical clásica.

-Buenos días campistas, hoy será una odisea espacial.

-¡¿Iremos a la luna?!- preguntó Byron.

-No, ustedes no, pero será algo parecido, cada uno tendrá piezas sobrantes que el Chef trae en ese pequeño camión- Chef con un camión nada pequeño se acercó hacia los campistas y todos huyeron para que las piezas no cayeran sobre ellos, pero el que no pudo escapar fue Aaron quien no pudo dormir bien anoche.

El equipo de Aaron se preocupó e intentó sacarlo.

-¿Estás bien Aaron?- dijo Ali.

-Sí, es solo que sin mis pastillas no he podido dormir.

-Y no lo harán- dijo Chris-Tienen hasta el atardecer para construir el mejor cohete que llegue hasta la estratósfera, el cohete que llegue más alto al cielo gana, y como recompensa tendrá un buffet de todo lo que pueda comer.

Todos celebraron el grandioso premio.

-Sin embargo, el equipo que no logre superar el desafío tendrá que conformarse con comida de astronauta- los gritos de decepción fluyeron- El desafío comienza cuando toque la bocina... ahora- dijo Chris haciendo sonar el sonido de batalla.

* * *

Todos los equipos fueron a la pila de piezas para sacar las mejores partes para su cohete.

-Nosotros tenemos la ventaja, el mejor ingeniero en explosivos nos ayudará a darle la mejor propulsión a nuestro cohete- dijo Ali muy animada sosteniendo a Aaron hasta que este cayó al suelo por el sueño.

-Oh viejo, te necesitamos enfocado- dice Pepe dándole unas buenas bofetadas.

-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto.

-Cielos, no tenemos tiempo para esto, Ali, Pepe, Criag encárguense de buscar las piezas para el cohete, sobre todo metales, Kam, intenta mantener a Aaron despierto, Chandler tráele un café a Aaron. Yo me encargaré del diseño del cohete.

Así es como el equipo de las serpientes emprende su ritmo para que el cohete salga lo mejor que pueda, mientras tanto el equipo de los Loros necesitaba un líder.

-Ahora que Wanda no está, ¿Quién será el líder?- dice Ash.

-Yo digo que Stella- dice Cristal.

-Bueno, yo creo que puedo intentarlo- dice Stella.

* * *

 _Confesionario_

 _Stella: No es por presumir pero en la escuela era la capitana del equipo de quemados, el equipo rival no tenía oportunidad contra nuestros lanzamientos asesinos._

* * *

-Bien equipo, necesitamos trazar los planos adecuados- Stella toma una rama y con ella dibuja en la tierra- Podemos tomar unos pedazos aquí, una llanta para la base, y la punta de una sombrilla para la nariz, entonces solo necesitamos ver la manera de hace que despegue.

-Lo podremos lograr, equipo- dijo Cristal poniendo su mano en el centro.

-¡Equipo!- dijeron los loros.

* * *

 _Confesionario_

 _Cristal: Es una pena que nuestro equipo haya perdido tantos participantes, pero creo que si estamos así de unidos podemos ir a la victoria._

* * *

-Esto se llama Drama Total, no amistad total, Chef quiero que intentes poner algo de tensión en los Loros- dijo Chris con unos binoculares en sus manos.

-No creo que debamos intervenir de esa forma- dijo Chef.

-Ah por favor, lo que necesitamos es ver drama.

-Ay por todos los cielos, veré que puedo hacer si dejas de llorar- se quejó Chef.

Entonces empezó la misión de Chef de meter un poco de emoción al programa, empezando por las serpientes, fue con Pepe y Aaron.

-Oigan muchachos, les veo algo cansados.

-No para nada, Aaron está bien- dijo Pepe intentando sostener a Aaron.

-Saben, en la milicia una buena broma al novato siempre nos daba energía, deberían intentarlo.

-¿Por qué nos ayuda Chef?

-Porque quiero que sea una competencia justa, y es bueno que todos estén con buenas energías.

* * *

 _Confesionario_

 _Aaron: Es extraño ver al Chef tan amable, en casa siempre dicen que si alguien es amable contigo es porque quieren algo de vuelta._

* * *

Pero Pepe tenía otra idea, así que tomó a Aaron y le dijo que tenía planeado una buena broma para Chandler.

-Aquí está tu café.

-Oh gracias compañero- entonces Chandler se retira- No lo sé, creo que...- pero Aaron se quedó dormido- ¿De qué hablábamos?

Chandler estaba arrastrando un pedazo de metal pesado, se cansó tanto que quiso tomar lo que sea, vio una botella de agua en una caja así que la tomó y empezó a beber.

-No paras de beber eso- dijo Chandler con explosivos en mano- Si estás loco es nitroglicerina.

Chandler se ahorcó el pescuezo mientras inflaba los cachetes.

-¡No respires, y no te exaltes, no hagas nada! Excepto rezar...

Entonces Pepe saltó haciendo que Chandler se haga en los pantalones.

-Ja, ja, ja.

Rieron Pepe y Chandler de la jugarreta hacia el pobre.

Mientras tanto, Craig tenía un pergamino sobre una piedra que servía como mesa demostrando su talento para el dibujo le indicó a Lloyd su prototipo de cohete.

-Impresionante.

Mientras tanto Chef fue con los Loros.

-Pss- Llama Chef a Cristal.

-¿Qué ocurre Chef?

-Es algo que escuché, creo haber escuchado que Joey y Byron planean expulsar a una de las chicas porque dicen que hay demasiadas.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, creo que era justo que te lo dijera- dijo Chef ocultándose entre las sobras.

* * *

 _Confesionario_

 _Cristal: No puede ser, no puedo creerlo, no creo que Joey haga algo así, no, no puede ser... no.. ¡NOOOO!_

* * *

Cristal fue con las demás chicas.

-Chicas hay algo que debo contarles- dijo Cristal asustada.

-¿Qué sucede amiga?- dijo Ashi.

Pero Cristal está insegura de decirles.

Mientras tanto Chef se acerca a los chicos.

-Oigan.

-¿Chef?- dijo Byron.

-No quisiera ser chismoso, pero escuché a las chicas decir que si pierden expulsarán a uno de los chicos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Byron.

-Si, dicen que quieren que su equipo sea solo de chicas. Me pareció justo avisarles- Chef igualmente desaparece.

-Oh, no, Joey ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pero Joey sospecha muy fuerte contra esas palabras.

-No puedo creer lo que dice, pero no te angusties, la única forma de asegurarnos de que no nos expulsen...

-Debemos esforzarnos por ganar este desafío- dicen Joey y Cristal al mismo tiempo sin que lo sepan.

Ya casi es hora del atardecer y el reloj de Chris estaba a punto de marcar la hora del final.

-¿Cómo nos fue Chef?

-Creo que le puse un poco de emoción a la competición.

-No te pago por hacer rimas Chef.

-Tú no me pagas.

En eso la alarma sonó.

-Bien campistas, es hora de ver sus construcciones.

Las Serpientes Salvajes presentaron una construcción demostrando un cohete bien diseñado que parecía oficial de la nasa.

Mientras que los Loros presentaron un modelo algo rudimentario y tosco.

-Bien, parece que sabemos quien tiene la ventaja- dijo Chris.

-No se preocupen, nos va a ir genial- dijo Stella a su equipo.

-La carrera espacial comienza justo ahora, enciendan sus cohetes.

Las serpientes activaron un control el cual hizo que el cohete despegara con una buena propulsión.

Los loros por su parte, Stella mando la instrucción a Byron de que jalara una cuerda haciendo que sus cohetes impulsados por bicarbonato y sodio salieran con una buena propulsión, pero el cohete de las serpientes estaba avanzando más alto hasta que...

 **BOOM**

El cohete de las serpientes explotó.

-Bueno, no me esperaba esto, pero los Loros Lunáticos ganan esta vez.

Los Loros celebraron, aunque no esperaban ganar de aquella forma.

-Serpientes, los veo en la estación para la eliminatoria.

Todo el equipo se preguntaba sobre qué pudo haber salido mal, hasta que vieron a Aaron recostado sobre una roca.

-¿Ya ganamos?- pero todos le vieron con una cara de decepción.

* * *

-Debo decir que fue un buen desafío, y con buen desafío me refiero a un buen show de explosiones je, je, entonces los que están a salvo son...

Lloyd...

Craig...

Ali...

Kam...

Pepe

Y...- Chandler estaba nervioso y Aaron estaba que moría del sueño- Chandler.

Aaron bajó la cabeza y se fue al vagón de los perdedores.

-Chicos debo decir que lo siento por haberlos fallado.

-No te preocupes Aaron, espero que llegues bien a casa- dijo Lloyd, con el equipo atrás despidiéndolo.

El vagón se fue eliminando a Aaron de la competencia.

-Fue un gran explosivo, extrañaré a ese chico, ¿Quién ser irá en el vagón de los perdedores rumbo a destino fracaso? Descúbranlo la próxima vez en Drama... Total... Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 _Confesionario_

 _Cristal: ¿Que si estoy sorprendida por la aparente traición de Joey... y Byron? Sí. ¿Que si estoy molesta? No... Bueno un poco, pero gracias a que hoy no perdimos creo que tenemos tiempo de fortalecer nuestra amistad y tener una sana competencia, espero que Joey... y-y Byron puedan vernos como amigas al terminar la competencia._

* * *

Chris y Chef veían la grabación desde su cabina con pañuelos en mano y sonándose la nariz.

-Viejo eso fue tan dulce- dice Chris.

-No puedo creer que no funcionara- dice Chef.

-Casi me da ganas de suavizar el siguiente desafío, casi.


	11. Chapter 11

La última vez en Campamento Demencial, los equipos se internaron en un grandioso reto de construye cohetes, bajo el liderazgo de Lloyd las Serpientes Salvajes pudieron construir un impresionante modelo digno de la Nasa, pero gracias a los problemas de sueño de Aaron hubo una falla que terminó en una increíble explosión, cielos la repetiría una y otra vez todo el día. Por parte de los Loros, Stella tomó el liderazgo después de que Wanda se fue, y gracias a un poco de ayuda, parece haber cierta tensión entre sus integrantes, ¿Qué traiciones habrá? ¿Acaso puedo tener más ideas geniales? Descúbranlo ahora mismo en Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 11: Escapa del laberinto**

* * *

Los participantes estaban en las mesas fuera de las cabañas desayunando, y el equipo serpiente se ve bastante animado, pero no sería el mismo caso para el equipo de los loros, en una mesa estaban las chicas, y en el otro los chicos.

-Vamos, ánimo ganamos el último desafío, podremos contra lo que venga- dijo Stella levantándose para animarlos.

-No estoy desanimada- dijo Ashi- ¿Y tú Cristal?

-Bueno yo...

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Cristal: ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero mentirle a mis compañeras, pero tampoco puedo fallarle al equipo, por una parte podríamos hablarlo y solucionar las cosas, pero por lo otro, el equipo se separa y no podremos enfrentar los desafíos._

...

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar- decía Cristal, y entonces empezó a poner todo lo que había en su plato directo a su boca y después puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

...

 _Cristal: Bueno, jamás fui buena para mentir, así que no lo hacía muy seguido._

...

Por otra parte en la mesa de los chicos, Byron estaba jugando con su comida, con la cuchara formaba en la papilla el rostro de Ali mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Joey lo notó, pero no sabía realmente que decir.

...

 _Joey: Sí, los sentimientos amorosos no son realmente lo mío, pero si quiero estudiar psicología tendré que adentrarme más a esa rama._

...

-Así que, ¿En qué piensas?

-Y-Yo en nada- dijo Byron básicamente votando su comida al suelo.

-Estabas dibujando la cara de Ali en la papilla- la sutileza no era lo suyo.

-Shhhh, si las chicas averiguan que me gusta alguien del otro equipo me expulsarán.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Por cierto, he notado que te gusta escribir mucho en tu libreta.

-Así es...

-¿Son algunos dibujos o algo así?

-No realmente...

-Okay...

Entonces Joey dejó de escribir en su libreta y decidió abrirse más a su compañero, después de todo tener un equipo sólido hasta que se fusionen los equipos era su plan.

-Escribo planes para los desafíos.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, suelo escribir alguno cálculos cuando vamos a hacer algo, si es algo físico o atlético simplemente calculo los movimientos que debo hacer para superar los retos, si es algo más psicológico o de manualidades, anoto posibles resultados, aquí tengo los planos de algunos prototipos de cohetes.

-Wow de lujo.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Byron: Sí, ese Joey es alguien interesante._

...

En la parte de las Serpientes, Ali y Kam charlaban entre ellas al ser solo dos chicas en su grupo, se divertían charlando, por parte de los chicos, solo Pepe mantenía una actitud positiva, mientras Chandler y Craig se mantienen al margen en sus pensamiento al igual que Lloyd, este último planeaba estrategias para evaluar a todos sus rivales.

-Ali, ¿Entonces te gusta Byron?

-Sí, podría decirse.

-Uh, interesante- decía Kam entretenida- Una relación prohibida entre dos bandos, como Romeo y Julieta.

Ali se sonrojó por esa comparación.

-Déjame decirte que vayas a hablar con él.

-No puedo, y si los demás se enteran.

-Yo te cubriré.

Ali entonces respira profundamente- Está bien, gracias Kam.

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS, BASTA DE PARLOTEOS, LOS VEO EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA VERGÜENZA EN CINCO MINUTOS!

* * *

Ya estando todos los campistas en el punto de reunión, Chris bajó junto a Chef volando un helicóptero. Con un megáfono Chris comenzó a indicar el desafío.

-Muy bien campistas, muy pronto será su próximo desafío, pero hasta entonces quiero que sostengan esto.

Chris les lanza una esfera metálica, atrapada por Lloyd, de pronto una neblina comienza a desprenderse de esta esfera haciendo que los campistas caigan dormidos.

Después de un tiempo, todos despiertan.

-Felicidades, ¡ESTÁ PERDIDOS! DE NUEVO- decía Chris por los alta voces- ¡PERO ESTA VEZ HEMOS PREPARADO UN LABERINTO ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES! TIENEN HASTA QUE EL TIEMPO SE ACABE PARA LLEGAR A LAS ZONAS SEGURAS- Dijo Chris asomando un reloj que indicaba una cuenta regresiva de dos horas- HAY DOS ZONAS SEGURAS, UNA PARA CADA EQUIPO, CUANDO ESTÉN CERCA DE LLEGAR ENCONTRARÁN UNAS LÍNEAS EN EL SUELO CON EL COLOR DE SUS EQUIPOS- azul loros, verde serpientes- EL EQUIPO CON MAS MIEMBROS EN LA ZONA SEGURA SERÁ EL GANADOR, Y EL QUE NO, BUENO, YA SABEN...

-Oh genial- dice Kam resignada.

-¡AH POR CIERTO, OLVIDÉ MENCIONAR QUE EL LUGAR ESTÁ INFESTADO DE ANIMALES SALVAJES! JE JE JE.

Entonces unos ojos se ven desde las sombras rodeando a Kam, esta sale corriendo.

Lloyd por su parte ya tenía un plan asegurado, buscó un lugar alto para escalar, una vez encontrando el árbol con suficiente altura se puso a escalar, pero al llegar a la cima solo vio kilómetros y kilómetros de follaje que dificultaban la vista.

-Esto será más difícil de lo esperado- dice Lloyd.

Por otra parte Craig saca de su bolsillo una hoja despegable que termina en un mapa de la zona.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Craig: Cuando era niño solía ir con mis amigos a explorar el bosque, y me gustaba trazar mapas de la zona, ya había explorado el campamento en mis tiempos libres, básicamente este desafío es para mí._

...

En otra parte Ali se encontraba caminando en los oscuros caminos, cuando de pronto unos conejos se posan frente a ella.

-Awww- dice Ali con ternura.

Hasta que los conejos comienzan a gruñirle ferozmente.

-Ahhhhh!

Ali corrió por su vida cuando de pronto chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-¿Ali?

-¡Byron!

Entonces Ali corrió a abrazar al chico robusto.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Byron dio un chillido de niña- Muy bien, en casa no suelo tener suerte con las citas, por lo que no suelen abrazarme._

...

Entonces Ali se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de Byron rápida y nerviosamente.

-H-Hola.

-Hola.

Decían los dos nerviosos como estatuas.

-¿De qué estabas huyendo?

-Amm, de un oso sí, era un oso grande y tenebroso- mintió Ali.

-¿Un oso? Será mejor que no vayamos por allá.

-¡Espera!- gritó Ali asustada- ¿Podrías acompañarme? No quisiera encontrarme de nuevo con un con... digo oso.

-E-Está bien.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

* * *

Mientras tanto Cristal estaba nerviosa y temerosa caminando por el laberinto cuando escuchó un ruido al fondo de los arbustos, se acercó lentamente para ver que era y entonces...

-Bu.

-¡Ahhhh!

-Jajajajaja

-¡Ashi!

Era Ashi quien quiso gastarle una broma a Cristal.

-No es gracioso Ashi.

-Lo siento, lo siento... ¿Estás sola Cristal? ¿Dónde está Joey?

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo Cristal sonrojada.

-Siempre que te veo los veo juntos.

-N-No yo...

-¡Admítelo te gusta!- dijo Ashi prácticamente gritándoselo en su cara.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Ashi: ¿Qué? Me gusta el romance, si no lo hay, me lo invento._

...

Mientras tanto, Joey buscaba algún indicio de la zona segura, buscaba por la copa de los árboles, en los agujeros de la tierra, cruzando troncos sobre riachuelos, pero en su búsqueda encontró algo interesante, así que lo anotó en su libreta.

Chandler por su parte caminaba tranquilo contando algún que otro chiste para relajarse cuando en eso se topa con Kam, ambos caminan juntos mientras buscan la zona segura, pero entonces escuchan un rugido atrás de ellos.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Kam.

-Yo sentí una respiración caliente.

Entonces ambos se dan vuelta y encuentran a pie grande detrás de ellos, corren desesperados por sus vidas.

-Ja, ja, buen toque Chef, ¿Cómo lograste que Pie grande participe en el juego?

-Solo lo persuadí con un poco de lasagna- dice sonriente el Chef.

-Bien- adula Chris.

Mientras Joey sigue con su búsqueda, se topa con Stella.

-Hola Jou- dice Stella de forma relajada.

-Stella- dice este secamente.

-¿Por qué la seriedad? Estamos jugando.

-Es una competencia por una fortuna.

-¿El punto es?

Joey la voltea a ver con seriedad.

-Vamos, siempre se puede hacer amigos en el camino.

-Trato de no encariñarme cuando llegue el momento de separarnos.

-Pero te he visto con Byron, y se ve que tienen buena relación- Stella habla mientras Joey sigue escribiendo en su libreta- Sin mencionar a Cristal.

Joey se detiene.

-Bueno es decir, los he visto juntos, y se ve que se llevan muy bien.

-Es solo una aliada, pronto todos seremos rivales.

-Tus palabras dicen no, pero tus ojos con ojeras dicen "tal vez me encariñé"

Joey solo se queda callado.

* * *

Craig caminaba por el laberinto mientras veía su mapa.

-Piedra con rostro, bien, árbol con forma de trasero, bien, pronto llegaré a la zona segura.

Pero de pronto una cabra salta de las sombras quitándole el mapa.

-No, no, no, no.

La cabra corre y Craig la persigue, la cabra mastica el mapa pero Craig logra atraparla, le quita el mapa, pero entonces un ave se lleva el mapa, esta ave volaba con el mapa en sus patas hasta que un halcón la agarra haciendo que suelte el mapa. Este cae frente a Lloyd.

-Mmm interesante.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Lloyd: No me gusta dejar las cosas a la suerte, pero no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad._

 _..._

Cristal caminaba junto a Ashi pensando en su sentimientos por Joey.

 _..._

 _Cristal: Bien esto es lo que sabemos, según parece Joey y Byron planean traicionarnos, pero no quiero que mi equipo se ponga unos contra otros, así que esto haré. Me esforzaré para que ganemos todos los desafíos para que nadie expulse a nadie, y todos seremos felices... hasta que fusionen los equipos, arsh- Cristal se golpea en la frente._

...

-¡Mira!- dice Ashi mostrándole la línea azul que lleva a su zona.

Corriendo se encuentran con Joey y Ashi, por supuesto Crital y Joey se sorprenden de ver, su encuentro es incómodo y esto lo pueden ver Stella y Ashi quienes intercambian miradas pícaras.

Por otra parte Byron y Ali estaban conversando a gusto hasta que ambos ven a lo lejos sus respectivas líneas que los llevarán a sus zonas.

-Bueno... esta es la despedida.

-Sí, eso...

Es claro que ambos no se quieren separar, pero eventualmente lo hacen.

-Y bueno... suerte.

-A ti también.

Entonces se separan, caminan lentamente en direcciones opuestas, hasta que ambos se detienen, voltean a verse, y enseguida corren el uno hacia el otro. Se abrazan con fuerza, Ali mira a Byron y salta a besarlo.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Ali y Byron hacen un chillido de emoción._

...

* * *

-¡FALTAN CINCO MINUTOS PARA EL FINAL!

Lloyd logra llegar a la zona segura antes que los demás, enseguida llegaron Chandler y Kam quienes llegaron bastante agitados.

-¿A ustedes que les pasó?

-Nos persiguió un monstruo gigante- dice Kam.

En eso pie grande gruñe a lo lejos mientras se oculta a lo lejos con una bandeja de lasagna.

Enseguida llega Ali con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa.

-¿Ella está bien?

-¡Hola no aparecí en todo el episodio!- dice Pepe.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Un flashback indica que Pepe se había unido a las criaturas del bosque para vivir unas aventuras de fantasía.

-Estaba perdido.

-Solo nos falta uno.

Pero Craig realmente estaba perdido, sin su mapa, y al haber salido del sendero, no podía encontrar la zona segura.

Por parte de los Loros, finalmente Byron había llegado a la zona con cara de enamorado.

-¡Lo logramos!- gritaron las chicas.

-¡Sí, así nadie será expulsado!- dice Cristal nerviosa.

-Okay- dicen sus compañeros desconcertados.

-¡EL EQUIPO GANADOR SON LOS LOROS LUNÁTICOS!

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Cristal: Esto es excelente, tengo más tiempo para que Joey y Byron se hagan nuestros amigos, y así no nos traicionemos entre nosotros._

...

Craig se hallaba con frío y abrazado a sus rodillas, siente una corriente de aire violento hacia él por las hélices del helicóptero de Chris.

-¡Craig se acabó el juego! Tu equipo ya perdió, eso si que apesta.

* * *

Es hora de la eliminación.

-Bueno serpientes, parece que su racha ganadora acabó, porque es hora de que saquen a alguien de su equipo.

Los campistas empiezan a votar.

-Bien aunque nadie se debería sorprender de los resultados, los siguientes nombres están a salvo...

Ali...

Lloyd...

Chandler...

Kam...

y...

Pepe.

-Lo siento Craig.

El moreno cabizbajo acepta su destino y sube al vagón.

-Compañeros, fue un placer haber competido junto a ustedes.

Todos menos Lloyd despedían de Craig.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Lloyd: Bueno Craig, será bueno para ti saber que no fuiste un completo inútil, dejaste algo de verdad valioso- Lloyd guarda el mapa de Craig._

...

-Bien, fue un reto interesante, pero ya es tiempo de terminar, ¿Qué próximos retos enfrentarán nuestros concursantes? ¿Y qué nuevos dramas habrán entre los equipos? Vuelvan para averiguarlo cuando regresemos con más de Drama... Total... Campamento Demencial.


	12. Chapter 12

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial... Los Loros y las Serpientes fueron internadas en un fabuloso laberinto traído a ustedes por nuestro auspiciante, en el cual cada equipo debía reunirse en su respectiva zona segura, rodeado de todo tipo de criaturas salvajes, algunos lo lograron más que otros, y mientras que unos intentan negar sus sentimientos... coff Joey y Cristla coff coff, otros los aceptan haciendo así que se forme una bonita relación tipo Romeo y Julieta, un gran cliché si me lo preguntan, al final fue Craig quien terminó yendo a villa perdedores cual graciosa y accidentalmente pierde su mapa con el cual tanto empeño a estado trabajando, y más gracioso es que aterrizara en las manos de Lloyd, ninguna manipulación solo pura casualidad, ¿Qué otra conveniencias ocurrirán para nuestros competidores? ¿Y que otro desafío demencial están por enfrentar? Descúbranlo ahora mismo en Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 12: Baloncesto explosivo**

* * *

-Ahhh

Chef estaba relajado, preparaba un delicioso sandwich en la mansión donde reposa junto a Chris, aun falta mucho para el siguiente desafío y decide relajarse antes de que empiece, se sienta en el sofá con su enorme sandwich en la mesa de lámpara y enciende la televisión en el juego de hockey.

-¡Hey Chef!

Llama Chris justo cuando Chef está por darle una mordida al sandwich.

-¿Qué quieres Chris?

-¿Ya viste estos comentarios del programa? Dicen que el chef se ha vuelto blando.

-¿Qué dices?- dice este apretando su sandwich haciendo que derrame ketchup por el suelo.

-Oye, tendrás que limpiar eso.

-¿Qué dicen esos charlatanes?

-Dicen que ya no eres tan rudo como antes, que has perdido tu fiereza.

-¿Ah sí? Chris, el próximo desafío voy a demostrarles a eso haraganes lo contrario- dice Chef levantándose del sofá para romper ese teléfono apretándolo.

-Oye deja de arruinar mis cosas.

* * *

Un silbido suena por todo el campamento, justo a una bocina.

-¡¿Despierten vagos enclenques?!

Chef grita fuera de las cabañas donde los concursantes salen todos con pocas energías.

-¿Tan temprano empieza el desafío?- se queja Ashi.

-El desafío empieza en breve, así que antes de hacerlo deben dar una vuelta a todo el parque- Chef solpa su silbido, y si no corren, les rocían con una manguera, los primeros rociados son Byron y Chandler.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Kam: Si hubiera querido recibir entrenamiento militar hubiera asistido al campamento militar de papá._

...

Después de haberles sacado el aire Chef con un megáfono llevó a los concursantes al centro del parque para su desafío donde los esperaría Chris.

-Bien campistas, veo que Chef les hizo hace calentamiento- todos estaban sacados el aire, excepto Pepe.

-Vamos McLane, lánzanos lo que tengas- dijo el atleta.

-Este día tendrá un divertido y relajante, juego de basketboll- dijo Chris girando un balón en su dedo.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Cristal: ¿Baloncesto? No se oye difícil._

...

Pero este Baloncesto tiene una serie de modificaciones, Chris activó un botón y de este surgió tras una explosión una cancha flotante sobre una plataforma y los aros sacaron más aros alrededor de la canasta para hacerlos más difícil.

-Su desafío consiste en tres partes, la primera, una acumulación de puntos, cada concursante deberá adquirir la mayor cantidad de puntos para su equipo usando las tablas extras, entre más rebotes, entonces más puntos, el equipo ganador tendrá ventaja para el siguiente reto, el cual es un juego entre los equipos, el equipo ganador tendrá que enfrentar primero el último reto, el cuál, es ganarle al chef en un juego cinco contra uno.

Todos vieron a Chef sosteniendo un balón y reventándolo solo con sus manos, todos tragaron saliva.

-Si el equipo no logra ganarle al Chef, el siguiente equipo lo hará. El equipo que logre anotar diez puntos a chef gana. ¿Listos?

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-¡A jugar!

* * *

Primero los equipos fueron a un lado de la cancha para anotar sus puntos, primero empezaron Chandler y Stella.

-¡Buena suerte Chad!- gritó Stella desde su lado.

-Es Chandler pero gracias, igual a ti.

Stella logró hacer cuatro rebotes dando así ocho puntos a su equipo, mientras que Chandler solo dio un rebote dándole dos puntos.

Siguientes Pepe y Ashi. Ashi logró cinco rebotes son diez puntos, Pepe logró cuatro rebotes.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Suerte para la próxima!

-Igualmente rosadita- lo dice por los mechones rosas de Ashi.

Los siguientes fueron Byron y Ali. Ambos se miraban con ternura por su "complicidad". Ali dio todo de sí logrando tres puntos, Byron quiso ayudarle para que estén más parejos.

-Uups- dijo Byron anotando solo dos puntos para su equipo.

Estaban empatados 20 puntos ambos, para desempatar siguieron Kam y Cristal.

Cristal por su parte le encesto 6 puntos a equipo, mientras Kam ocho.

Claro que las Serpientes celebraron que están dos puntos de ventaja. Es hora del enfrentamiento de Lloyd y Joey.

Lloyd estaba seguro que saldría victorioso, entonces al lanzar el balón consigue unos perfectos diez puntos. El equipo le victorea a Lloyd quien orgulloso vuelve a sentarse.

Joey estaba parado frente su canasto.

-¡Puedes hacerlo Joey!- grita Cristal.

-¡Ánimos!- grita Byron.

Joey se toma su tiempo para analizar la potencia con la que va a lanzar el balón, después de unos segundos tira el balón... Logra catorce puntos.

-¡Los Loros ganan por ventaja de dos puntos!- dice Chris.

El equipo victorea a Joey, Cristal se abalanza a abrazarlo, se retira de inmediatamente sonrojada.

El gran premio que resultó de ese reto es que comienzan el partido del segundo reto con una ventaja de cuatro puntos, los campistas se decepcionaron. Chef les entregó a cada uno su uniforme para el siguiente reto, por un cañón de camisetas, todos fueron derribados.

* * *

Los equipos están en las cabañas alistándose, osea vistiéndose. Ashi revuelve una cinta al rededor de su puño, Cristal se pone una bandana en su frente, Chandler se sujeta el elástico de su short, Kam se pone marcas de tinta en las mejillas, Pepe calienta dando saltos de soga, Joey se pone la camiseta con el logo de los Loros, Lloyd se pone su camiseta con el logo de las Serpientes.

Todos corren a la cancha para su partido.

-¡Por un lado, el equipo que al principio empezó con el pie izquierdo, falta de organización y cooperación, y demasiada cursilería, pero al final lograron reponerse, los Loros Lunáticos! ¡Por el otro, el equipo que mejor se opuso a los desafíos, pero al pasar el tiempo su racha de suerte se iba acabando, el equipo salvaje y destructivo, las Serpientes Salvajes!

Los equipos se ponen de frente para enfrentarse, Lloyd le susurra a Pepe.

-Es hora de intentar sacar a Joey.

-Okay, pero ¿Cómo?

-Ay que hacer que se tropiece.

-Entiendo...

-No literalmente.

-Oh...

Joey y Lloyd van a sacar.

-Joey, nos enfrentamos en un deporte de nuevo.

-Así es...

-Bien, que gane el mejor equipo- Lloyd cortésmente le da su mano.

-Lo mismo digo- Joey corresponde el saludo, ambos se miran desafiantes.

Chef les arroja el balón y sopla su silbato.

Lloyd logra alcanzar el balón, pero lo atrapa Byron, Pepe se lo arrebata y rápidamente encesta. Sacan los Loros, Cristal le pasa el balón a Stella, ella corre rápidamente al tablero y le pasa el balón a Ashi, pero Ali con su diminuto tamaño la toma por sorpresa y corre a su tablero, Byron se coloca frente a ella.

-Aunque gane, ¿Saldrías conmigo aún?

-Tendrás que atraparme primero- dijo Ali risueña.

Ali juego con Byron y luego le pasa a Pepe, ahora están empatados.

-Después de perder en el anterior reto, las Serpientes se reponen, esto está increíble- decía Chris como anunciador del partido.

Chandler obtiene el balón y driblea hasta la cancha, se lo pasa a Lloyd, deja que Joey se lo quite, observa a Pepe y le da la señal, Pepe trata de desconcertar a Joey pero no lo logra, Joey marca el primer punto a su equipo, Lloyd no se da por vencido, decide que es mejor ganar para su equipo, los reúne y traza un plan.

Stella hace defensa con Ashi.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Ashi: Este es el desafío más divertido, me recuerda a mis días en la academia cuando jugaba con mis amigos._

...

Lloyd le pasa el balón a Pepe, el con fiereza logra esquivar a todos los contrincantes, lanza el balón a Kam ella anota, después repiten la maniobra, Chandler está en el centro, recibe el balón y se lo pasa a Pepe quien anota otro punto, Lloyd manda a Ali y Chandler a hacer defensa mientras Pepe y Kam van a la ofensiva, así logran anotar los puntos suficientes para ganar a los Loros.

-¡Y las serpientes salvajes ganan 32 a 24! Demostrando nuevamente que su organización es mejor, ¿Pero acaso podrá esa organización al Chef?

Chef entra al partido, se ve como todo un coloso protegiendo su tesoro, como las Serpientes ganaron tienen el derecho de enfrentar al Chef y ganarlo en ese mismo instante, el último reto empieza.

-Muy bien equipo, como en el partido anterior- dice Lloyd a su equipo.

-¡Debo advertir que en este reto, no hay reglas, excepto ganar!

-¡Qué!- gritaron las Serpientes.

Byron se acerca a Ali con cautela.

-Suerte Ali- dice Byron.

-Gracias osito- dice Ali sonrojando a Byron.

Lloyd los ve y comienza a sospechar.

El partido contra el Chef comienza.

Lloyd le pasa el balón a Pepe, este corre y salta al aro, Chef lo toma del pie y dolorosamente lo estrella con el piso.

-¡Pepe está fuera!- dice Chris.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es una falta- grita Lloyd.

-No hay reglas, si el chef los incapacita salen de la cancha- grita Chris con autoridad.

Resignados Lloyd prosigue con el plan, Kam le pasa el balón a Chandler pero Chef lo toma del cuello y comienza a usarlo como cuerda de saltar, Lloyd se preocupa, decide tomar el balón por si mismo.

-Yo no lo creo niño bonito- dice Chef imponente.

Agarra a Lloyd y con una llave lo abraza y lo estrella contra el suelo.

-Las nenas quedan fuera, y ahora quedan las chicas.

-Oh, oh- dice Kam.

Ali voltea donde Byron, este la apoya cautelosamente, Ali se llena de determinación, ambas tratan de evitar al Chef. Pero Kam termina quedando fuera cuando el Chef hace nudos con ella. Solo queda Ali, ella grita violentamente, se veía adorable así, Chef solo la toma del brazo y la saca de la cancha.

-¡Las serpientes quedan fuera! Pero podrán volver cuando los Loros fallen su turno, tienen un total de dos turnos, el equipo que al menos le anote un punto al Chef antes de que se acabe el tiempo gana.

Los Loros se posicionaron, estaban nerviosos al ver las capacidades de Chef, Stella animó a su equipo.

-Vamos equipo solo tenemos que evitar contacto con él, tenemos la capacidad, somos fuertes.

El partido comenzó y Joey dribló el balón intentando evitar al Chef, tenía la suficiente agilidad para hacerlo, entonces le pasa el balón a Byron pero Chef salta sobre él haciendo que el balón caiga fuera de la cancha.

-¡Byron!- grita Ali, corre donde Byron- ¿Estás bien?

-Ay papancla tus hijos vuelan- dijo Byron totalmente atontado.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- dice Lloyd.

Los Loros continúan enfrentando a Chef pero el los elimina uno por uno, primero va por Cristal intentando aplastarla pero Joey se interpone siendo aplastado en su lugar, eso Lloyd lo ve con interés, luego Chef saca a Cristal tomándola de los pies y girándola junto con Joey fuera de la cancha, Stella se enfrenta a Chef pero el cocinero le quita el balón, ella salta para recuperarlo pero es lanzada a fuera cuando Chef la cargó con facilidad mientras ella pataleaba en vano.

Lloyd esperaba a que los eliminara mientras ideaba un nuevo plan. Solo quedaba Ashi contra el Chef.

Chef posa sus manos en sus rodillas, y con un zapataso crea unas grietas en la cancha.

-¿Qué esperas rosita?

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Ashi: Enfrentar al Chef como si fuera un malvado villano con un pequeño balón de baloncesto... el mejor día de mi vida._

...

Ashi tomó el balón y Chef solo se quedó esperando, ella comenzó a rebotarlo debajo de sus piernas pasándolo de mano en mano.

-¿Te gusta jugar Chef?- dijo ella desafiante.

-¡Tu puedes Ashi!

-¡Enséñale!

Ella corre hacia el Chef, el trata de agarrarla pero Ashi salta sobre él, Chef intenta alcanzarla pero ella es mas rápida, Ashi levanta el balón al cielo y Chef intenta atraparlo, Ashi toma esa distracción para atarle los cordones, Chef lo nota y Ashi puede recuperar el balón para encestar, Chef va tras ella para detenerla pero cae con todo su peso al suelo, Ashi logra encestar.

-¡Y Ashi es la ganadora!- victorea Chris.

Junto a los Loros las Serpientes también victorean excepto Lloyd. Chef se desata los cordones y encara a Ashi. Ella esperaba que le gritara pero Chef le dio la mano.

-Buen trabajo- felicita el Chef a Ashi.

-Wow, no creí que el gran Chef me felicitaría- Ashi le iba a dar la mano pero luego la retira y finge una explosión- Boom, eso es.

Chef solo se va rodando los ojos, los Loros van y le alzan por los hombros.

-¡Tomen un premio por ganarle al Chef!- dice Chris entregándoles un trofeo de oro con la imagen de él mismo- No hubo presupuesto para uno real así que este es de chocolate.

Eso alegró a los concursantes.

* * *

Antes de la fogata Ali se escabulló por los bosques, de un arbusto salió Byron.

-¡Hola osito!

-Hola pastelito

Ambos se abrazaron cursimente.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a los demás que estamos saliendo?- pregunta Byron.

-No lo creo, hay que esperar a que se fusionen los equipos, entonces podremos hacer una alianza.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo bonita.

Entonces ambos se dan un tierno beso, pero alguien los estaba espiando.

-Lo sabía- entonces Lloyd va con Pepe para decirle que les avise a los demás que Ali pretende traicionarlos.

* * *

Ya es la hora de la iluminación, la fogata, los concursantes nerviosos por su eliminación entro otros, Chris ya se puso su gorro de conductor de trenes y estaba listo para lanzar los malvaviscos a los afortunados no eliminados.

-Bien fue un increíble juego, pero es hora de que alguien diga adiós, adiós, me voy de aquí, estos son los nombres salvados...- Chirs hace una pausa dramática innecesaria.

Lloyd...

Kam...

Pepe...

y el último malvavisco es para...

...

...

...

Chandler y Ali se ven nerviosos.

Para...

...

...

¿Quién será?...

...

Chandler.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo irme aún- Ali dijo desesperada.

-Lo siento pero los votos no mienten, o sí pero no me importa.

-¿Pero creí que me llevaba bien con todos?

-Ali- intercede Lloyd- No es personal, es solo que tenemos que eliminar a alguien aunque nos duela.

-No puede ser...- ella estaba al borde de la lágrimas- Adiós a todos, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos.

-Adiós amiga- dijo Kam acercándose para abrazarla.

-Kam, dile a Byron que lo extrañaré.

-Lo haré.

Ali sube al tren y este emprende marcha, todos despiden tristemente a Ali, Lloyd finge estar afligido.

...

 _Confesionario_

 _Lloyd: Es necesario hacer lo que sea en una competencia, no hay lugar para sentimientos._

...

-Bueno, fue una ceremonia de la eliminación dramática, tal como debe de ser, los espero pronto cuando volvamos más de estos locos desafíos en Drama... Total... Campamento Demencial.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto Chef?- dijo Ashi en la cancha aun no desmantelada del desafío.

-Sí, quiero la revancha niñita.

-Okay Chef usted lo pidió.

Ashi y Chef jugaron un partido en la noche, y Chef no lo admitiría pero se divertía.

Cuando abandonaron la cancha otro intruso llegó para usar la cancha, este con un balón metió veinte puntos en el tablero con rebote.

-¡Oh sí! Soy el mejor- decía Mitch celebrando su lanzamiento.


	13. Chapter 13

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial, nuestros campistas se enfrentaron en un divertido evento deportivo en el cual la estrella principal fue el baloncesto, tuvieron que pasar tres fases, mostrar cuantos puntos podían anotar en un tiro solitario, un enfrentamiento entre sus equipos, y un enfrentamiento final contra el chef, los Loros Lunáticos tuvieron su victoria cuando Ashi logró vencer al Chef dándoles la victoria y una despedida a Ali, cuando Lloyd descubrió que estaba saliendo con el enemigo. ¿Cuál participante será expulsado esta semana? ¿Y qué inesperado reto les esperará por ahora? Todas estas respuestas y más en este emocionante episodio de Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 13: Torre de la perdición**

* * *

Pepe, el tipo que le gusta andar de acrobático se encuentra en una caminata matutina ejercitándose para el siguiente desafío, corre por un lago y ahí ve que está Kam, quien estaba lanzando piedras al lago, él con curiosidad se acerca.

-Hola Kam, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo me relajo un poco- dice mientras lanza una piedra y da tres brincos.

-Wow, nada mal, pero ¿Qué tal esto?

Pepe lanza una piedra y da cuatro brincos, sorprendiendo a Kam, ambos empiezan una competencia amistosa en la cual ambos no cederían hasta alcanzar el mayor puntaje.

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS, ACERQUENSE A LA ZONA SUR PARA SU PRÓXIMO DESAFÍO!-Dijo la voz de Chris por el altavoz.

-Bueno, supongo que yo gané- dijo Kam.

-¿Qué? No es justo, Chris me distrajo.

-Sí como no.

-Exijo la revancha al volver.

-¡Jaja! Claro.

* * *

Chris no pierde el tiempo y sin hacer ningún anuncio sube a los participantes a un avión y prende vuelo con Chef como el piloto y quedan acechando en las nubes como buitres. Es decir conduce en círculos.

-Bien campistas, para la primera parte de su desafío tienen que...

-Ahhhhh- se quejaba Byron, quien estaba tirado en el suelo deprimido. Cristal y Joey lo consolaban.

-¿Y a él que le pasa?- preguntó Chris.

-Está triste porque expulsaste a su media naranja Chris- dijo Ashi recriminándolo.

-Okay, no me importa así es el juego, será mejor que lo muevan ya que la primera parte del desafío será saltar en paracaídas y aterrizar directo en la punta de esta torre- dice mostrando en una pantalla la imagen de una torre gigante y aterradora- Tienen tres minutos hasta que se desactive el piloto automático del avión y se estrelle cuesta abajo.

Diciendo eso Chris y Chef toman un paracaídas y se tiran del avión dejando a los campistas en su desesperación, rápidamente cada uno toma un paracaídas y tratan de visualizar el lugar para aterrizar, rápidamente cada uno cae dirigiéndose al punto acordado.

-¡Oye, el que llegue primero a la torre gana!- grita Kam a Pepe.

-¡Oye, saltaste antes no es justo!

Al final todos los campistas llegan siendo primero los Loros los que llegaron primero, Byron cayó de cara al suelo.

-¡Y los primero en llegar son los Loros!

-¡Byron levántate!- pidió Cristal, Byron parece un muerto viviente.

-Bien campistas- dice Chris en la pantalla de la pared- La siguiente parte es la más divertida, tendrán que atravesar la torre y escapar ilesos de esta, hay dos caminos, el camino verde es para las serpientes y el azul para los loros, como los Loros llegaron primero su premio será un mapa que los ayudará a salir, el equipo que llegue primero a la salida se lleva la victoria, y el perdedor tendrá un spa...

-¿Qué?

-Era broma, enviará a alguien a casa, sin dinero para un spa jajajaja. ¡Cómo añadido adicional, como todos ustedes son unos perdedores sin remedio, decidí esconder otra estatuilla de la invencibilidad en esta torre! Listos, empiecen.

La pantalla de Chris se apagó y los equipos fueron rápidamente a seguir con su camino.

-¡Vamos Byron levántate!- dijo Cristal.

-No puedo, mis piernas no se levantan por que mi corazón está muerto- dijo Byron.

-Byron no es el fin del mundo- dijo Stella.

-Sí, apuesto a que ella espera desesperada volverse a encontrar, como una esposa esperando a un soldado de la guerra- dijo Ashi, todos la voltearon a ver- ¿Qué?

-Sigan sin mí, si perdemos podrán expulsarme para que pueda verla de nuevo.

-Amigo, seré sincero- dijo Joey- ¿Crees que Ali espera de vuelta a un perdedor? ¡No! Ella espera a un ganador, da tu mejor esfuerzo y trata de llevar un millón de dólares a tu amada.

-Si...- lo pensó Byron- ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré por ella! ¡Espérame Ali!

Byron salió corriendo como un demente y los demás los siguieron, Joey y Cristal caminaron tranquilos por atrás.

-Wow, eres bastante bueno.

-Nah, yo no diría que bueno- dijo Joey molesto- Emm quiero decir, sí, bueno, vayamos adelante.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Joey: Mmmm, es extraño, por alguna extraña razón me siento ansioso cuando Cristal me habla ¿Qué podrá ser?

...

* * *

Mientras tanto las serpientes llegan a su primer obstáculo.

-Láseres- dijo Lloyd viendo a un montón de líneas inclinadas bloqueándolos el paso.

-¡Una advertencia, estos láseres pueden quemar! Y dolerá mucho- dijo Chris en una pantalla.

-No hay problema, nuestro equipo tiene los más ágiles ¿No es así muchachos?

-Emm yo no- dice Chandler.

-¡Estarás bien, ánimo Chandler!

-Estoy preparado para asarme al carbón.. oh debería decir al láser... ¿Eh?- nadie se rió de su broma- Okay.

Chandler empezó a cruzar y era en extremo incómodo, su piel sentía el calor que irradiaban esas líneas rojas, al final logró pasar pero la parte trasera de su pantalón se quemó, dejando ver su ropa interior.

Los demás no tuvieron problemas para pasar.

* * *

-¡Las serpientes avanzan a la siguiente fase, y los Loros aun no llegan a su primer obstáculo, y eso que les di un mapa!

-Saben Chris parece un villano clásico de las películas en esas pantallas, sería interesante saber su historia de origen- dice Byron.

-Mmmm, no es mala idea, anota eso Chef, escribir mi autobiografía- dice Chris dentro del helicóptero.

Los Loros llegan a su primer obstáculo, la fosa de ácido.

-¿No es increíble?, es parte de los desechos tóxicos que sobraron de las temporadas anteriores, es bueno reciclar.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos?- dijo Byron. Ellos estaban en un extremo frente a ellos una gran fosa de ácido que bloqueaba el paso.

-¡Hay una consola a su derecha con un rompecabezas que deberán resolver, resuélvanlo adecuadamente y la fosa se cerrará, resuélvanlo mal y la fosa se abrirá mucho más!

-Estoy bastante segura de que no puedes matarnos- dice Cristal.

-No, pero puedo causarles mucho dolor jeje.

La pantalla se apagó.

-Bien, déjenmelo a mi, soy buena con los rompecabezas- Stella intenta resolver moviendo las placas para formar una figura, pero falla y la fosa se abre más- Oh no lo siento.

-¡Miren, hay un gancho en el techo, tenemos que alcanzarlo!- dice Ashi.

Joey saca una regla extensible de su cangurera y con ella improvisa un gancho para agarrar el gancho, todos logran sujetarse lo que podían para no caer en la fosa.

-¡Lo siento chicos es mi culpa!

-No te preocupas Stella, diste lo mejor, pero ahora tenemos que alcanzar la puerta.

-No, está muy lejos- dice Joey, empieza a pensarlo- Es mejor si nos inclinamos y resolvemos adecuadamente el rompecabezas.

-Pero como lo haremos.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Joey: Bueno, no tengo opción.

...

* * *

-Bien, ya se como resolverlo- dijo Joey- Byron tiene que balancearnos lo suficiente para acercarnos a la consola, Cristal y Ashi tienen que acercar a Stella a mover las figuras. Yo les indicaré los movimientos que deben hacer.

-¿Estás seguro Joey?- dijo Ashi.

-Si estoy seguro.

-Yo le creo chicas- dijo Cristal.

Byron se movió con cuidado para que no se salga el gancho, Stella pudo mover las piezas adecuadamente revelando a un caballito, las puertas de la fosa se empezaron a cerrar justo a tiempo ya que el gancho se rompió y cayeron.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca- dijo Stella.

-Gracias Joey, eres un chico genio- dijo Ashi.

-Oh... no es nada, avancemos.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Joey: Mmmm, no sentí la ansiedad, que interesante.

...

* * *

Las serpientes ya habían avanzado bastante en salir pero los Loros les llevan la delantera. Las serpientes se encontraron en un cuarto lleno de casilleros y al otro extremo había una puerta con un cerrojo, su desafío era encontrar la llave correcta encerrada en uno de los casilleros, pero los demás tienen trampa.

-Bien equipo, tomen cada uno cinco llaves, y dividámonos en sectores para cubrir más terreno- dijo Lloyd.

Cada uno intentó encontrar la llave entre las llaves pero siempre terminaban cayendo en una trampa, Chandler abrió un casillero con flechas que se pegaron a él en la cara, y Pepe recibió un tortazo en la cara por una torta. Lloyd abrió una pero esquivó el guante de box rápidamente.

Kam abrió uno y ahí encontró.

-¡Chicos miren, la estatuilla de la invencibilidad!- dijo Kam.

-Wow, eso es grandioso.

-Bien hecho Kam.

-Sí bien hecho...- dijo Lloyd.

-Gracias chicos, pero ganemos este desafío para no tener que usarla.

Siguieron con su camino buscando hasta que Chandler abrió la última casilla.

-Y yo encontré la llave de su felicidad.

-Bien hecho Chandler.

El equipo logró pasar pero en eso Chris apareció en la pantalla de nuevo.

-Chicos, tengo una noticia para ustedes, he decidido ayudarlos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es decir, miren a los Loros- dijo mostrando una pantalla con ese equipo- ¿No son una lindura? Trabajan en equipo y se ayudan entre sí... Voy a acabar con eso, y para eso les daré un atajo para que lleguen primero.

-¿Vas a dividirlos haciendo que tengan que votar por uno de ellos y así bajar su moral?- dice Lloyd.

-Sí que eres listo ¿Eh?

-Bien, no creo que mientas.

-No lo sé chicos, ¿No sería hacer trampa?- dice Kam.

-No si el presentador te da la ventaja- dice Pepe.

Entonces una compuerta se abre y Kam casi cae en esta, Lloyd la logra atrapar.

-Wow, gracias Lloyd- dijo alegremente Kam dándole un abrazo.

Entonces el equipo decide entrar al túnel que les abrió Chris como si fuera un tobogán. Era bastante oscuro pero Chris daba señales en los monitores para guiarles por el túnel. Terminaron yendo hasta que se dividía el camino. Pero detrás de las consolas apareció una mano saboteando el cableado haciendo que la señal los guiara por la dirección equivocada.

* * *

Los Loros lograron llegar al final primero y Chris bajó junto con el Chef en el helicóptero.

-¡Y los Loros ganan!- Chris entonces aprieta un botón y las Serpientes son escupidas de la torre por una compuerta oculta- ¡Y las serpientes ganan! Loros vayan al centro para recibir un festín por su victoria.

Los Loros alegres se alejaron dejando a Chris y Chef con las serpientes.

-Tenían un solo trabajo, y se equivocaron a pesar de que les indicaba la salida.

-¡Una de tus señales nos dirigió por la indicación equivocada!

-No quiero oír excusas, muevan su trasero a la ceremonia de eliminación.

Todos refunfuñaron por la estafa de Chris, pero en realidad cierto chico infiltrado había manipulado la trampa.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto.

...

Kam: Cielos, esperaba no tener que usar mi amuleto tan pronto, espero no tener que usarlo.

...

* * *

Ya en la ceremonia de eliminación, todos fueron a tomar asiento.

-Kam, tenías razón, yo me equivoque, para demostrarlo prometo no votar por ti esta noche.

-Aw, no te preocupes, y gracias Lloyd.

Lloyd esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: No, gracias a ti.

...

* * *

-Bien campistas, a pesar de que les ofrecí mi ayuda, fracasaron como un montón de perdedores sin remedio, y es por eso que están aquí y uno de ustedes se irá a casa.

Todos estaban tristes porque uno de ellos será expulsado, pero Lloyd estaba tranquilo.

-Los siguientes nombres están a salvo...

...

Pepe

.

Chandler

.

.

.

.

.

-Y el que se irá a casa será...

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kam, por un ánime.

-¡¿Qué es imposible?!

-¡Esperen alto, yo no voté por ella!

-¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Chandler.

-¡Ni yo!- dijo Lloyd.

-Esperen, aun tengo mi estatuilla... esperen... ¿Dónde la puse?

-¿Y bien?- dijo Chris.

-Estaba por aquí- decía ya más desesperada.

-Sin estatuilla no hay invencibilidad, Chef...

Chef, tomó a Kam y la puse en el tren eliminándola del juego.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Lo lamento Kam, pero cumplí mi promesa

...

* * *

-Vaya sorpresas ¿Eh Chef?

-Siento que este concurso está bastante raro.

-Como sea, el misterio es bueno, ¿Qué otros desafíos enfrentarán nuestros campistas? ¿Qué nuevos misterios aparecerán? ¿Dejarán las serpientes de ser unos perdedores sin remedio? Averiguen todo esto y más en un nuevo episodio de Drama... Total... Campamento Demencial.

* * *

 **NT: Uff he vuelto al juego, es difícil encontrar una motivación para terminar este fic, a parte de mi necedad jejeje**


	14. Chapter 14

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial...

Los participantes tuvieron que atravesar una torre desde la cima y superar distintos obstáculos hasta llegar al último piso y escapar de esta, los Loros se enfrentaron a fosas de ácido, y las Serpientes a laberintos de láser quema ropas, pero lo que en realidad importa es que escondí una estatuilla de la libertad en la torre, al final fue Kam quien la encontró y en tonto acto lo reveló ante sus compañeros, los Loros parecen llevarse muy bien, demasiado para mi gusto así que traté de hacer que las Serpientes los venzan para así bajarle la emoción a los Loros, pero nuevamente el equipo de las Serpientes siguió con su racha de derrotas arruinando la ventaja que les puse, ¿Oh fue un sabotaje? Al final Kam por culpa de su ingenuidad fue expulsada.

¿Qué miembro se irá a casa? Descúbranlo en este episodio de Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 14: Repostería espectacular**

* * *

En el centro del campamento hay un telón rojo como de un teatro, unas luces de faroles apuntan al centro y vapor cubre el escenario.

-¡Con ustedes, el mejor presentador reconocido a nivel internacional, Chris McLane!

Chris aparece ante los campistas en el escenario de una bomba de humo.

-¡Bienvenidos campistas a su nuevo desafío!-Chris aparta el telón dejando ver unas filas de hornos y estufas- Este día cada uno de ustedes preparará una escultura usando ingredientes para pastel, horneen su mejor trabajo y el pastel más vistozo y con mejor sabor ganará la inmunidad. Y como ingrediente extra... jejeje... ¿Entendiste Chef?

Chef solo rueda los ojos por el mal chiste de Chris.

-Como ingrediente extra hoy fusionaré los equipos.

Todos se sorprenden.

-Así es, no más trabajo en equipo, cada quien tiene que arreglárselas a su manera.

-Cielos es una gran lástima- dijo Lloyd- Esperaba competir más con mi equipo.

-Ya no se podrá. Ahora cada uno debe tomar un horno y empezar a hornear, tienen tres horas para tener listo su obra de arte, empezando desde ahora.

Chris toca su bocina y enseguida todos empiezan a escoger un sitio para cocinar, hay dos filas, en la primera se posicionan Stella, Ashi, Chandler y Byron, en la segunda se posicionan Cristal, Joey, Lloyd y Pepe.

-Oye, Lloyd, aunque ya no estemos en el mismo equipo sigamos trabajando juntos.

-¡Por su puesto Pepe!.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Deduje que Chris nos fusionaría pronto, y este concurso de pasteles puede ser muy beneficioso para mí.

...

* * *

Chris se sube a un cochecito para ir a su casita hasta que acabe el tiempo.

-Chef, necesito que me des supervisando a estos campistas mientras regreso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a mi estudio a escribir mis memorias, ese chico me dio una buena idea- dijo Chris.

-Como sea...

Chris se puso en marcha y Chef se quedó a cargo, había una pantalla gigante mostrando a los campistas preparando sus ingredientes. Chef va al puesto para los jueces y ve que el micrófono esté apagado.

-Bien, soy Chef seré el presentador por el momento, es hora de empezar con el show ya que las cosas se pondrán candentes.

Pero mientras no veía un chico escondido conecta el micrófono haciendo que todos escuchen lo que decía.

-Parece que Ashi tiene problemas con la harina, eso la dejará tan pálida como un vampiro- dice cuando Ashi intenta abrir una bolsa de harina y por la brusquedad hace que se ensucie.

-Y vemos que Stella saca sus ingredientes ¿Qué estará pensando preparar?

-Vaya parece que Chef se siente inspirado ¿No Ashi?- dijo Stella mientras empieza a batir la masa.

-Sí, será mejor que lo dejemos ser, se ve que lo disfruta.-

-¿Eh Chandler? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Stella al ver que Chandler prendió la estufa y por accidente se prendió fuego el cabello.

-Eh si, si claro.

Todos empezaban a reír en la primera fila, Cristal ve con nostalgia esa imagen.

-Cielos, parece que se divierten ahí ¿No Joey?... ¿Joey?

Cristal vio que Joey estaba platicando con Lloyd.

-Lloyd eh visto que eres bueno para muchas actividades, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?- decía Joey mientras preparaba su pastel.

-Pues siempre me he impuesto una rutina para aprender la mayor variedad de cosas posible.

-Interesante... ¿Y qué harías con el premio si lo llegaras a ganar?

Lloyd miró a Joey por un segundo con la ceja levantada.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Siento que Joey intenta interrogarme... pero podría intentar averiguar sus debilidades. Seré su amigo.

...

* * *

-Bien, pues planeo invertir el dinero y formar una empresa.

-¿Una empresa?

-Sí, me gustaría que fuera reconocida mundialmente.

-¿Y cómo destacaría tu empresa de las demás?

-Interesante que lo preguntes... ¿Sabes en que gastan estos premios? Siempre suelen terminarse el dinero demasiado rápido, yo le daré un buen uso, seré reconocido mundialmente y pretendo ser una influencia a seguir, una figura pública que inspire a las personas, ese es mi sueño... pero ya hablamos mucho de mi ¿Qué harías tu con el dinero?

-Mmmm, pensaba en utilizarlo para pagar mis estudios universitarios... pero me lo estoy replanteando.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, se puede tener mucho éxito sin necesidad de un título.

-Estoy de acuerdo... ¿Pero qué planeas estudiar si lo decidieras?

-Pensaba en aprender sobre psicología humana, ya que estamos siendo honestos.

-¿Honestos eh?... ¿Te gustaría formar una alianza?

-Estaba pensando en proponerte lo mismo.

Cristal y Pepe estaban escuchando, y sentían un poco de recelo por la propuesta, pero Pepe lo demostró más.

-Eh... disculpa Lloyd, pero nosotros ya teníamos una alianza.

-Joey puede unirse- De pronto Lloyd le susurra a Pepe- Y descuida que la alianza no durará mucho en realidad.

-Oh je, je, lo entiendo- dijo este guiñando.

-Joey...

-¿Sí?

-Yo... eh... no, nada.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Cristal: No quiero admitirlo, pero me puse al lado de Joey para poder formar una alianza con él... y bueno él es un buen amigo, eh... si solo es eso... ¿Cierto¡

...

* * *

-¡Los participantes tienen treinta minutos para terminar, y algunos trabajos le darían vergüenza al mismo Miguel Ángel!- dijo Chef burlándose del rostro de Chandler hecho pastel.

-Hey, eso no fue dulce- bromeó Chandler.

Ya mismo terminaban, Stella moldeaba un pequeño árbol con una casa de pájaro, Ashi hacía una radio musical, Chandler deshizo su masa formando una casa de dos pisos, Byron estaba haciendo el rostro de Ali, Cristal estaba haciendo la estatua del hombre pensador, Joey y Lloyd estaban haciendo una escultura de Chris, y Pepe estaba haciendo una pista de carreras.

-Vaya parece que tuviste la misma idea.

-Son trucos que uno va aprendiendo.

Pepe se veía bastante desconfiado de la alianza con Joey, así que intentó ayudar a Lloyd.

-Oye, colega déjame ayudarte- dijo Pepe tomando deliberadamente una bolsa de glaseado.

-No es necesario- dijo intentando calmar a su compañero.

-No, insisto, quizás un toque de sombreado bastaría- dijo Pepe, Lloyd intentó detenerlo pacíficamente pero por accidente Pepe exprimió con fuerza de más y manchó toda la cara de Chris.

Y de inmediato Chris llegó en su carrito con el Chef aun comentando.

-¡Wow, y esa es una gran salpicada para la cara de Chris! Un gran toque para su imagen si me lo preguntan.

-Aham…- tosió Chris al estar cerca de Chef.

Este se rió de forma avergonzada y le dio a Chris el micrófono.

-Bien, vamos a evaluar el trabajo de los campistas.

Chris y Chef fueron campista por campista a evaluar los trabajos, empezaron con Stella y su casa para pájaros.

-Se ve bien Stella, ¿Pero se comerá?

-Por su puesto, esta hecho con glaseado de avellana.

Chris y Chef lo probaron y le dieron un pulgar arriba.

-En la escala de sabor le damos un 4 de 5 estrellas McLane.

De pronto vieron que de la casa de aves salió un pájaro sosteniendo una lombriz. Stella se exaltó porque no la había visto entrar. Chris y Chef vomitaron.

-Mejor que sean 2 de 5- dijo Chris desalentando a Stella.

Siguió Ashi, probaron el radio- Delicioso, pero nada destacable. Un 3 de 5.

Siguieron con Chandler- Una casa de dos pisos. ¿También tiene interior?

-No, los inquilinos no pudieron pagar los muebles así que duermen en el suelo je...

-Chiste malo, pero simpático, le daré un 4 de 5.

-Uff.

Siguieron con Byron quien admiraba el rostro de Ali- Pertubador- le da una probada- Pero sí que le pusiste empeño, 4 de 5.

-Awww- dijeron Stella y Ashi al ver lo dedicado que se puso Byron en su pastel- ¿Está llorando?- Byron lloró porque Chris le arruinó el rostro al pastel cuando le dio una probada.

Fueron con Cristal- Una escultura impresionante, pero el sabor no es destacable, 3 de 5.

Fueron con Joey- Bueno, ni siquiera tengo que probar este, buen trabajo Joey.

Pasaron directo con Lloyd.

-¿No van a probar el de Joey?

-No lo necesito, no quiero arruinar esa obra de arte, tu por otra parte parece que te excediste con el bello en el rostro- dijo al ver la cara de el pastel con bastante negro en el rostro- Para superar a Joey necesitarás que tenga un sabor excelente.

Chris probó el pastel- Está bastante bueno, le daré un 5.

Lloyd no se molestó con Joey, con Pepe es otra historia.

-Y por último Pepe, es una pista de carreras bastante vistosa- dijo Chris probando el pastel- Pero su sabor no es memorable, 4 de 5. Bien, no es sorpresa para mí, pero Joey gana la inmunidad, el resto tiene que ir pensando a quien van a expulsar. Mientras tanto yo voy a refrigerar esto- dijo Chris llevándose el pastel con su forma.

Los participantes se retiraron, Pepe fue a disculparse con Lloyd por arruinar su pastel.

-Viejo, lamento haber arruinado tu pastel.

-No te preocupes Pepe, y para demostrarte que no te guardo rencor, hice unos pastelitos porque me sobró material, toma uno.

-Oh, gracias colega- Pepe devoró uno sin chistar.

Ya mismo era hora de la eliminación.

* * *

-Bien campistas, ya fueron hechas las votaciones, así que procederé a nombrar a quienes están a salvo...

Como el ganador de este día el primero es Joey...

Cristal...

Byron...

Lloyd...

Stella...

Ashi...

Solo quedaban Chandler y Pepe.

.

.

.

-Y el último malvavisco es para...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _-¿Que Pepe hizo qué?- dijo Cristal, quien estaba junto a Chandler, Stella y Ashi._

 _-Pepe ha estado jugando sucio contra ustedes todo este tiempo, lo descubrí hoy después del desafío, él saboteó el baile de Wanda, manipuló el diario de Nina, arruinó el aparato de Jeff, e hizo trampa en el desafío de tenis._

 _-¿No lo puedo creer?_

 _-Lo sé, creí que era un amigo._

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Chandler, Pepe debes partir.

-¡¿Qué?! No es posible. Lloyd pensé que íbamos ir a la final.

-Lo siento Pepe, lamento que no haya funcionado.

-¡No es justo! Tú eres un trai...

Pepe cayó desmayado al suelo, todos se espantaron, pero Pepe solo estaba dormido, Chris solo mandó a Chef a cargarlo y que se lo lleve el tren.

-Y bien, ahí se va el atleta- dijo Chris.

-Cielos Lloyd, lamento mucho que tu amigo haya sido un traidor- dijo Cristal poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lloyd.

-No te preocupes, el juego a veces puede corromper a las personas.

Las palabras de Lloyd le llegaron al corazón, Cristal se detuvo mientras pensaba en ello.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Cristal: ¿Es cierto? Y aun no me he asegurado de que terminemos siendo amigos después del juego, y será más difícil ahora que no hay equipos... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

...

* * *

-Fue un interesante episodio, ¿Qué otros desafíos esperan a nuestros competidores? ¿Y qué momentos dramáticos habrán entre los jugadores?- decía Chef.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Chef?- dijo Chris enojado.

-Descúbranlo la próxima vez en Drama Total ¡Campamento Demencial!

-¡Basta!


	15. Chapter 15

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial...

Los participantes tuvieron una emocionante competencia de cocina, cada uno tuvo que poner su empeño en realizar su mejor obra de arte utilizando recetas culinarias, varios de ellos fueron pasables, pero fue Joey quien ganó la inmunidad cuando Pepe por accidente arruinó el trabajo de Lloyd, lo cual hizo que Lloyd se encargara de asegurarse de expulsarlo de la competencia, y a la vez preocupando a Cristal quien busca a toda costa preservar sus amistades después de la competencia ¿Acaso esta chica sabe en lo que se metió?

¿Quién será expulsado este día? ¿Quién recibirá mucho dolor? Averígüenlo ahora mismo en Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 15: El juego del SPLASH**

* * *

Un trueno resuena al rededor, la lluvia cae sobre como manguera inundando una maceta, Chris está en el exterior junto al Chef usando impermeables para preparar el siguiente desafío.

-¡Rápido Chef! Tenemos que almacenar esta agua para la plataforma.

-¿Por qué utilizar agua de lluvia?- se quejó Chef.

-Hay que aprovechar esta tormenta, llenaremos galones con este clima.

Por otra parte en las cabañas, los campistas intentaban resguardarse en sus cabañas evitando las goteras, Byron y Chandler estaban durmiendo, pero Lloyd vio afuera una figura bajo la lluvia. Decidió salir con un paraguas y acercarse. La figura era Joey, estaba a la orilla del lago viendo las gotas caer sobre el agua. Lloyd estaba desconcertado por ese comportamiento.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí.

Joey voltea a ver, y hace un gesto con su oreja indicando que no lo alcanza a oír.

-¡Digo que qué estás haciendo!

Joey sigue haciendo el gesto.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Joey: La lluvia me recuerda a mi niñez, estuve pensando en que haré después de este desafío...

...

* * *

Lloyd se acerca más- ¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia?

-Solo reflexiono, sobre lo que pase después del programa.

-Aun falta mucho para eso... ¿Acaso piensas en cómo ganar el premio?

-...

-En fin vamos a dentro antes de que te resfríes.

Por otra parte en la cabaña de las chicas, Cristal estaba viendo tras las cortinas como Lloyd le daba una ayuda a Joey cubriéndolo con el paraguas hasta llegar a la cabaña.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Cristal: Me alegra ver que los chicos se den una mano cuando lo necesitan, quiero que todos podamos seguir siendo amigos, pero el juego llama a las traiciones y a las trampas ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?

...

* * *

En el día siguiente, Chris ya había llamado a los campistas a su nuevo desafío, el día ahora estaba soleado, y los campistas estaban al frente de una compuerta dejando imposible de ver el siguiente reto.

-¡Buenos días campistas! Esta vez el reto que los espera será uno muy simple...- Chris abre las compuertas dejando ver una pista de obstáculos que consisten de plataformas delgadas y abajo una superficie de agua- Tienen que atravesar toda esta pista de obstáculos, evitando las trampas puestas como las trampas colgantes que los empujarán al agua, así mismo como las superficies tambaleantes que los sacudirán hasta perder el equilibrio, y finalmente la plataforma del destino en la cual tendrán que luchar para ganar, el único de pie sin caer al agua recibirá la inmunidad.

-¡¿Qué tiene eso de simple?!

-Oh, lo olvidaba, el agua está infestado de anguilas eléctricas.}

-¡¿Ah que clase de terapia asistió?!

-¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!

Chris apretó la bocina dando inicio al reto, siete caminos para proseguir, cada campista siguió un camino y también recibieron barras con puntas de goma para combatir en la plataforma final.

Stella atravesó la primera pista fácilmente evitando las trampas colgantes, al igual que Ashi, Cristal corría por detrás de ellas, Chandler cayó fácilmente al ser golpeado por una de estas trampas, al caer recibió un choque eléctrico por una anguila que se aferró a el como bufanda.

-¡Y Chandler queda eliminado!

Lloyd corría a la par que Joey.

-Oye Joey.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece si eliminamos a Cristal?

-...- Joey casi se desconcentra y cae- No funcionará, ella es muy querida.

-Entiendo ¿Y que tal a Byron?

Otra vez Joey parece distraerse y es golpeado por una de las trampas.

-¡Joey!- gritaron Byron y Cristal. Pero el shock hizo que se desconcentraran y cayeran al agua.-

-¡CRISTAL Y BYRON QUEDAN FUERA!

Pero este estaba agarrado de la goma de esta sujetándose y volviendo a la pista.

-¡UNAS IMPRESIONANTES MANIOBRAS DE JOEY PARA EVITAR LA ELIMINACION!- dijo Chris por los altavoces.

-¿Qué sucede Joey? ¿Acaso temes perder a tus amigos?

-...

-Eso pensé.

-¡STELLA Y ASHI CAEN AL AGUA AL SER LANZADAS DE LA PLATAFORMA!

-Mmmm parece que solo quedamos nosotros.

Joey y Lloyd quedaron últimos en la plataforma de batalla.

-¿Qué te parece si me dejas ganar y así podemos votar por Chandler?

-Por si solo parece un buen plan...- Joey toma posición defensiva- Pero no me gusta perder.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se ponen frente a frente, mientras el suelo se pone nublado.

-Mmm que extraño, el pronóstico no dijo que iba a llover- dijo Chris levantando la mano sintiendo las gotas en la palma.

Lloyd y Joey corren hacia el otro chocando sus varas.

-¡Vamos Joey!- alentaban Cristal y Byron.

-Sí, Lloyd- dijeron las chicas.

Ambos estaban bastante empatados.

-Sabes, tal vez me vea un poco indefenso- dijo Joey siendo empujado por Lloyd, pero Joey se agacho dio un giro con una patada desequilibrando a Lloyd- Pero soy más duro de lo que crees.

Lloyd se levanta rápidamente pero Joey ya se había alejado.

-¡CHICOS TIENEN SOLO UN MINUTO PARA TIRAR A UNO AL AGUA O ABRIRÉ UNA PRESA CON GRAN CANTIDAD DE AGUA QUE LOS ARRASARÁ A AMBOS Y NO HABRÁ INMUNIDAD PARA NADIE!

La cuenta empezó en una pantalla grande, los campistas se mordían las uñas con la expectativa de quien iría a ganar.

-Ambos son tan opuestos... y literalmente se repelen- bromeó Chandler viendo como trataban de empujarse.

Les quedaban 30 segundos.

-¡BUENO TAL PARECE QUE NO HABRÁ GANADOR CON INMUNIDAD!- Dijo Chris.

Quedaban 5 segundos.

-No lo creo...

El tiempo acabó, la presa se abrió y el agua se lanzaba hacia los dos competidores, Lloyd dio una patada como lo dio Joey antes y enseguida saltó al filo de la plataforma.

El agua se dispersó. Y los competidores estaban expectantes. Cuando el nivel del agua descendió vieron que el último sobre la plataforma terminó siendo Lloyd quien se sostenía desde el filo de esta. Joey estaba sobre el césped cara al suelo completamente empapado.

-¡Y LLOYD GANA LA INMUNIDAD!

Byron y Cristal se acercaron donde Joey para ver si se encontraba bien, los demás felicitaban a Lloyd por su victoria.

-Fue un buen esfuerzo Joey- dijo Lloyd tomando la mano de Joey, en señal de respeto.

-Lo mismo digo.

Chris mandó a los concursantes a la ceremonia de eliminación.

* * *

-Bien campistas, ya conté los votos, y proseguiré a decir los nombres salvados...

Lloyd tenía una sonrisa confiada.

-Sabes Joey, cuando gane, prometo darle un buen uso a ese dinero.

-Antes... tienes que ganar.

-Los siguientes nombres están a salvo...

Lloyd...

Cristal...

Byron...

Ashi...

y Stella...

Cristal y Byron se miraron preocupados por Joey.

-y el que se irá a casa será... Chandler.

Los amigos de Joey suspiraron aliviados.

-Perdón Chris, pero Chandler tiene la estatuilla de la inmunidad- dijo Lloyd.

-¿La tengo?- dijo Chandler.

-¿En serio?- dijo Chris incrédulo.

Chandler revisó sus bolsillos y ahí estaba la estatuilla- Que les parece. La tengo...

-Bueno, en ese caso el eliminado es Joey... Fue un placer.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Cristal levantándose.

-Descuida Cristal, fue un gusto competir con ustedes- dijo Joey caminando al vagón.

Pero antes de entrar Cristal lo detiene.

-Espera- inesperadamente Cristal le da un sorpresivo abrazo.

-Awww- dijeron Ashi y Stella.

-Joey, te voy a extrañar...- dijo Byron también abrazando a Cristal y Joey.

-Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos al final del show- dijo Cristal.

Joey y Byron asintieron. Joey pidió hablar con Byron a solas.

-Fue un gusto amigo- dijo Joey, apretando su mano.

-Trataré de no llorar- dijo Byron pero sintió algo extraño en la palma.

Joey entró al vagón y vio como todos se despedían, pero antes de que el vagón se cerrara vio a Lloyd al fondo, dándole una sonrisa siniestra.

Joey ya se había ido. Todos volvieron a sus cabañas, Byron se despidió de los demás competidores, pero mientras nadie veía miró lo que Joey le dejó en la palma. Era una nota que decía "Lee esto a solas".

Chris se quedó solo en la estación- Bueno, fue un emocionante día, pero el mundo sigue girando. ¿Qué competidor será despedido en el próximo episodio? ¿Y que dramáticos acontecimientos ocurrirán de ahora en adelante, descúbranlo la próxima vez en Drama Total ¡Campamento Demencial!

Mucho después de la ceremonia, cuando todos ya habían ido a dormir, Lloyd se acercó a los rieles y vio justo a la dirección a la que se fue el vagón de Joey.

* * *

-Je...je,je... ja,ja,ja... HA HA HA HA HA!- se comenzó a reír sin control- ¡¿Qué tal Joey? ¿Pensaste que estarías sobre mi toda la competencia?! Ahora que ya no estás aquí, ya nadie podrá frenar mis planes.


	16. Chapter 16

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial...

Nuestros competidores tuvieron que superar un obstáculo sobre una fosa de agua repleta de anguilas eléctricas, cada uno tenía un arma de goma con la cual podían enfrentar a sus rivales sacándolos de la plataforma y el último en quedarse de pie sería el vencedor, al final en la última plataforma Lloyd y Joey se enfrentaron en un épico combate en el cual estuvieron tan empatados que para desempatar tuve que recurrir a mi haz bajo la manga, liberé una presa que terminaría con el desafío, gracias a la astucia y el juego sucio de Lloyd, este se quedó con la victoria y la inmunidad, y cuando estaban a punto de eliminar a Chandler, este sorpresivamente y sospechosamente encontró una estatuilla de la invencibilidad que hizo que el eliminado sea Joey.

¿Quién será el próximo en irse a casa? ¿Qué patrañas locas estará planeando Lloyd? Descúbranlo ahora mismo en Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio: Dolencias de los dúos.**

* * *

Es una mañana soleada. Y retumba la alarma de un campamento militar por todo el parque, todos los campistas caen del susto al suelo.

-¡TODOS LOS CAMPISTAS ACERCARSE A LA ZONA NORTE PARA SU PRÓXIMO DESAFÍO MUCHAS GRACIAS Y BUENOS DÍAS JEJEJE!

Todos se alistaron de una vez para llegar al lugar acordado.

-¿Qué tortura tienes para nosotros Chris?- dijo Chandler.

-¡BOOM!- expresó Ashi.

-...Okay... este día tienen un desafío muy interesante, se formarán grupos de dos, un chico y una chica, cada uno deberá cuidar un pequeño huevo y...

-Pfff, juego de niños, yo cuidaba huevos en la primaria- dijo Chandler.

-Y devolverlos al nido del que los recogimos en la cima de la montaña del ave dragón monstruo- dijo Chris.

Todos voltearon con miradas acusadoras a Chandler.

-Y es por cosas como estas que mi pareja me abandonó- dijo Chandler.

Las parejas fueron asignadas, Byron y Cristal decidieron formar grupo por tener un dolor en común, Ashi y Chandler se unieron al tener sentido del humor en común, y Lloyd por eliminación se unió con Stella.

-Bien, una vez las parejas asignadas, tomen su huevo y caminen por el bosque hasta subir a la montaña y dejar los huevos en el nido, por cierto, háganlo antes de que mamá águila regrese de recolectar comida para sus polluelos. Si se les rompen los huevos tendrán que enfrentar descalificación. ¡Inicien!

Los equipos fueron corriendo. cuidando de sus huevos por todo el bosque. Había tres caminos a través del bosque, Uno cruza un río por el cual hay un tronco que sirve como puente, ese tronco es inestable y el peso de una pluma hará que se desplome, Byron y Cristal tomaron ese.

El segundo es a través de una cueva, hay poca luz y está lleno de murciélagos vampiro, más que cuidar el huevo, deberán cuidar su sangre, y tanto la luz como el sonido podría alterar a los murciélagos. Ashi y Chandler fueron por esa dirección.

El último era un camino a través de los árboles los cuales están llenos de depredadores, y un laberinto de árboles, para llegar a la cima de la montaña tendrán que seguir el musgo y evitar a los depredadores. Stella y Lloyd fueron por ese.

-Debo decir, que es un gusto compartir este desafío contigo- decía Lloyd a Stella.

-Oh ¿En serio?

-Claro, quisiera ver tus habilidades.

-Oh, je, je- dijo esta sonrojada.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Ahora que Joey no está, mis probabilidades de victoria aumentaron al 80 por ciento, solo necesito evaluar la amenaza de mis demás compañeros.

...

* * *

Por otra parte Ashi y Chandler ya estaban frente a la cueva, completamente inseguros.

-¿Ya es muy tarde para retroceder?- dijo Chandler.

-Vamos, no es m-muy oscuro- dijo Ashi entrando.

-¡Espera! No quiero quedarme padre soltero.

Ambos entraron y apenas había visión, Ashi estaba por delante y Chandler por detrás protegiendo el huevo, Chandler empezó a escuchar unos murmullos, eran los murciélagos.

-Pss- susurró Chandler. Ashi volteó y enseguida Chandler le cubrió la boca- Hay murciélagos.

Ashi se calmó y empezó a hablar en voz baja- Vayamos en silencio.

-¿Crees que sean murciélagos vampiro?

-Lo dudo.

-Espero que no, no estoy listo para ser un recluído que no soporta la luz del sol.

-Shhh ¿Alguna vez te callas?

-Sí... cuando duermo.

* * *

Byron y Cristal siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al río, este tenía una corriente fuerte lo cual no convenía en atravesarlo nadando, y el tronco estaba deslizándose bastante de las orillas.

Byron tragó saliva- ¿Cómo atravesaremos esta trampa mortal?

-Ehhh

Cristal vio por las copas de los árboles y encontró bastantes lianas, pudo columpiarse fácilmente y pasar al otro lado. Byron se impresionó.

-Esta bien, puedes dejarme, ve y deja el huevo.

-Claro que no, no te dejaré atrás.

Cristal buscó una manera de ayudar a Byron, pero su peso haría que el tronco se desplome. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, ató varias lianas para hacer una soga y atar del torso a Byron, entonces este atado trataría de cruzar el tronco, resguardando el huevo, Cristal ajustó la liana en un árbol cercano y ayudó a Byron a cruzar, este avanzaba lentamente para no comprometer el tronco, a solo unos dos pasos, este se rompe y Byron casi cae al río, pero Cristal lo sujetó con fuerza, hasta que por fin Byron logró cruzar.

-Uff, gracias Criss...tal.

-De nada.

-Ahora veo a lo que Joey se refería.

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó Cristal- ¿Joey dijo algo sobre mí?

-A veces Joey y yo hablábamos de las características de nuestros compañeros, siempre decía que eras muy hábil, y lista, y... Se supone que no debería hablar de eso.

-Oh, no, no descuida, las chicas hablamos de ustedes todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio?... Y Ali... ¿Decía algo sobre mí?

-Uff, ¿Qué no decía?

Ambos charlaban de manera gustosa mientras caminaban a la cima de la montaña y dejar el huevo.

* * *

Lloyd y Stella se seguían acercando hasta que Lloyd la detuvo.

-¿Lloyd?

-Escucho algo... da un paso atrás.

Stella le hace caso y enseguida un zorro salta tras ellos pero se estrella en un árbol.

-¡Qué...!

-Ahí vienen más.

De pronto unos osos, zorros y serpientes aparecían de cada rincón arrinconando al dúo. Ambos corrieron para perderlos, tuvieron que escalar una pared de rocas para escapar, Lloyd tenía el huevo, Stella empezó a escalar cada roca como si fuera una pared de escalar para niños. Lloyd se impresionó por su agilidad. Pero los animales empezaron a alcanzarlo.

-¡Lloyd lánzame el huevo!

Lloyd lo pensó por un momento, comenzó a agitar el huevo y vio como los animales lo seguían con la mirada, entonces Lloyd lo lanzó para librarse de ellos y poder escalar.

-¡Nooo! Lloyd ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tranquila, no tiré el huevo- lo que Lloyd tiró fue una piedra, el huevo seguía a salvo, Stella pudo respirar tranquila.

-Lo siento, debí confiar más en tí.

-No te preocupes, ya mismo llegamos.

...

Confesionario

Stella: ¿No es extraño como Lloyd se vio tan natural engañando a los animales?

...

Los equipos ya habían llegado a la cima y el nido todavía seguía solitario, pusieron los tres huevos en el nido y una pantalla apareció sobre el nido con Chris.

-¡Y los equipos lograron traer los huevos al nido! Pero mamá ave no está nada feliz- dijo Chris señalando que la mamá ya había llegado y mira con furia asesina a los campistas- Yo les sugiero que corran.

Así mismo empezó una carrera para llegar de nuevo al campamento y evitar a mamá ave de que les desprenda el cráneo con sus garras.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la eliminación. Todos los campistas esperaban el malvavisco que los salvaría para el siguiente juego.

-Bien campistas, lograron con éxito el juego de hoy, sin embargo...

-¡No aguanto la presión, solo dinos por favor los que se salvan!- gritó Ashi.

-... ¡Pueden dejar de interrumpirme!- respondió molesto- Bien eso me cortó la inspiración, aquí están los salvadores...

Cristal...

Byron...

Lloyd...

Y Stella...

.

.

.

.

-Y el últmo malvavisco es para.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ashi. Chandler te vas a casa.

-Ouh, bueno fue bueno mientras duró. Fue un gusto a todos- se despidió Chandler.

-Bien, fue un corto episodio, pero...

-¡Adiós Chandler! Suerte al llegar a casa- gritó Ashi cerca de Chris despidiendo a Chandler.

-¡Bien ella queda fuera también!- dijo Chris molesto por volver a interrumpirlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!- Pero Chris se fue alejando.

Sin tener oportunidad de replicar Chef cargó a Ashi a que acompañe a Chandler al vagón de la vergüenza.

-Bien, ahora son dos los que se fueron, y nos quedan cuatro, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio donde, espero que queden solo tres y no dos por interrumpirme- replicó Chris- Nos vemos en la próxima con más de Drama Total ¡Campamento Demencial!


	17. Chapter 17

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial...

En el último desafío se hicieron tres equipos de dos para cuidar huevos y devolverlos a su madre antes de que esta decida sacarles los ojos, Byron se unió con Cristal, y ambos trabajaron como un buen equipo, Stella y Lloyd formaron un grupo y lograron completar el desafío, mientras que el dúo eliminado resultaron ser Chandler y Ashi por ser una molestia e interrumpirme mientras estoy hablando.

¿Quién será el nuevo eliminado esta vez? Descúbranlo ahora mismo con más de Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 17: Caza alucinante**

* * *

El sol aparece marcando el amanecer y las bocinas del campamento resuenan como tema de campamento militar

Todos los participantes están fuera listos para su próximo desafío. Chris se coloca frente a ellos con una cortina detrás de el y una soga.

-Listos campistas, este desafío ustedes tendrán que cazar y atrapar a nadie más y nadie menos que ¡El Chef Hatchet!

Chef apareció detrás de la cocina con orejas y rabo de ciervo, los campistas se rieron de lo ridículo que se veía.

-Tendrán una hora para tratarlo, el campista que lo atrape y lo lleve de vuelta al punto de control gana la inmunidad, y recibirá una recompensa especial, el Chef tendrá una ventaja de tres minutos para que lo busquen, en cuanto suene la bocina tendrán que correr.

-No crean que se los haré fácil, escuincles- amenazó el Chef.

-En sus marcas, listos, fuera ¡Chef!

Chef salió corriendo con una mirada desafiante y concentrada por los bosques del campamento, los campistas se posaron tras una línea de meta, Chris cargó con una bandera para marcar la carrera que emprenderán los campistas, en eso el reloj marca cero y Chris ondea la bandera.

-¡Campistas fuera!

Los competidores se dividieron en el bosque para atrapar a Hatchet.

-¡DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE CHEF TIENE LA LIBERTAD DE DEFENDERSE COMO LE PLAZCA PARA HUIR DE USTEDES!- Anunció Chris por los altavoces.

-Esto será duro- dijo Byron...

Por otra parte Cristal estaba corriendo buscando a Chef cuando detrás de ella Stella aparece.

-¡Hola Cristal!

-¡Hola Stella!

-Sabes, ahora que quedan solo dos chicas y dos chicas pensé que podríamos formar una alianza de chicas entre nosotras ¿Qué dices?

-Mmmm no lo sé... Byron también es un buen amigo.

-Sí pero apuesto a que los chicos no dudarán en intentar deshacerse de nosotras, a puesto a que están planeando una alianza como nosotras.

-¿Y... qué tienes en mente?

-Hay que atrapar a Chef y compartir la inmunidad, así podemos expulsar a Lloyd, él es el mas fuerte.

-...Uff, realmente no soy buena tramando traiciones.

-Tranquila, el juego es así, y nadie saldrá herido, seamos las dos finalistas ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, pero pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigas ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Stella: Cristal es una chica dulce, el tiempo que la he conocido me demuestra que no es capaz de traicionar a nadie... lo cual la perjudicaría mucho, se aprovecharían mucho de ella, quizás si me mantengo junto a ella pueda protegerla.

...

* * *

Pero detrás de los árboles se ocultaba Lloyd quien escuchó toda la conversación.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Así es, escuché toda la conversación, Stella en serio es ingeniosa, manipular a Cristal para que se ponga contra mí... pero yo también puedo jugar ese juego.

...

* * *

Byron seguía buscando bajo las rocas a Chef, pero no encontraba a nadie, entonces Lloyd aparece tras los arbustos y se acerca al chico grande.

-Hola Byron

-Oh, hola... Lloyd.

-Sabes hace poco vi a las chicas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, pero lo que escuché no es bueno, ellas planean formar una alianza para eliminar a uno de nosotros.

-¿En serio?- dijo Byron preocupado.

-Así es... espero que no te eliminen primero, sé que yo estoy en la mira también así que te propondré un trato, unámonos, que uno atrape a Chef, y entonces votamos por Stella ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo... lo pensaré.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Byron: ¡No puede ser! Chef tenía razón, las chicas planean expulsar a los chicos... cielos, extraño a Joey, el sabría que hacer.

...

* * *

Chef seguía escapando, pero entonces escucha unos murmullos. Se oculta entre los bosques y ve a lo lejos las sombras de los campistas que lo siguen persiguiendo, Byron, Cristal y Stella se acercaban más a Chef, el cocinero corría intentando planear una ruta de escape, Lloyd mantenía su distancia vigilando los movimientos del Chef.

Entra a una cueva, Cristal y Stella lo siguen, pero al entrar Chef las sorprender sellando la entrada con una roca gigante, Byron persigue a Chef por el bosque pero cae en un hoyo cubierto con hojas puesto por el Chef, Chef estaba bastante seguro de sí mismo, pero entonces termina boca abajo por una soga hecha de lianas. Chef quedó inmóvil y cuando la cuerda se soltó al ser cortada terminada sorprendido al terminar completamente enredado y para rematar queda inconsciente por el golpe al caer.

Chris estaba viendo el reloj esperando a que ya le traigan a Chef, o hasta que se acabe el tiempo, en eso Lloyd llega arrastrando al Chef hasta el punto de partida.

-¡Y Lloyd gana la inmunidad!

-Ugh, ¿Qué pasó?- se despierta el Chef.

-Lloyd gana el desafío, y la recompensa especial.

Lloyd espera la sorpresa expectante- Tu recompensa, será una copia original de mi próxima Biografía "De la nada a la gloria por Chris McLane", puedes leerlo ahora, a la venta próximamente al terminar la temporada- Lloyd se decepcionó.

En eso los demás campistas llegaron, completamente cansados y adoloridos.

-Vaya, si que se ven terribles, bien los esperaré en la ceremonia de eliminación.a

Los participantes se retiraron pero las chicas tuvieron una plática privada.

-Cielos, no podremos eliminar a Lloyd... no hay más opción, tendrá que ser Byron.

-P-Pero Byron es mi amigo.

-Cristal, lo lamento- Stella se puso seria- Pero tenemos que eliminarlo, no podemos votar contra la otra.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Bien, cuento contigo- dijo Stella apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, después se retira.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Cristal: No puedo votar contra Byron, él es mi amigo, y Stella también es mi amiga, no voy a votar contra ella... no tengo más opción, votaré por mi misma.

...

* * *

Es hora de la ceremonia y los campistas ya está preparados y los votos hechos.

-Bien campistas no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto así que empezaré a nombrar a los que han sido votados...

Un voto para Byron...

.

.

.

.

Un voto para Stella...

.

.

.

Un voto para Cristal... Y por último.

.

.

.

.

La persona que se irá a casa será...

.

.

.

.

Stella!

-¿Qué?- se impactó Stella.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Cristal- No quise votar contra ninguno de mis amigos, así que vote por mi misma.

Stella se enterneció, y Lloyd no pudo sonreír por la nobleza de Cristal.

-Perdón por ponerte en esa posición, te deseo lo mejor- dijo Stella abrazando a Cristal.

-Igualmente.

-Stella- dijo Byron- Lo siento, fue un buen juego- dijo con pesar.

-Lo mismo digo Byron.

Stella subió al vagón pero Lloyd fue a despedirse.

-Hasta pronto Lloyd.

-Adiós Stella, lamento que tu alianza no haya funcionado.

-¿Cómo lo...?- pero el vagón se cerró y el tren partió.

-Bien, el desafío ha terminado y solo quedan tres participantes en el juego- dijo Chris- ¿Quienes serán los próximos dos finalistas que pasen a la final? Descúbranlo muy pronto en Drama Total ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

Poco después de que terminara la ceremonia, Byron quedó solo en su habitación, sobre su cama estaba pensando en lo que vivió en el programa, entonces recordó la nota que Joey le dejó, aprovechó que por fin está solo para leerla.

- _"Hola amigo, si lees esto entonces yo ya he sido eliminado"_

-Wow, el piensa en todo.

- _"Espero que ganes, y no te preocupes, no tienes que compartir el dinero, al principio yo esperaba mantenerme desapercibido y avanzar hasta la final y para eso quería utilizarlos, pero tu y Cristal me han dado otra perspectiva y mis objetivos cambiaron... lo que digo es que reconozco a un mentiroso cuando lo veo, y Lloyd no es de confianza, el manipuló otros desafíos para que eliminaran a nuestros compañeros, utilizó a Pepe, y él no dudará en manipularlos, sigue mis instrucciones para que puedas eliminarlo de la competencia..."_

-Oh no.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Byron: No puedo creerlo, debí leer esa nota al principio, dejé que Lloyd me manipulara, tengo que decírselo a Cristal. Soy un idiota.

...

* * *

 **NA: Aunque la hubiera leído antes Stella aun hubiera sido eliminada, creo que este es el mejor capítulo que he escrito para Lloyd.**


	18. Chapter 18

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial...

Los campistas fueron puestos en un desafío en una temporada de Chefs en el cual cada uno tendría que atrapar a Chef, quien se ocultaría en el bosque y tendría la libertad de defenderse de cualquier manera posible, siendo Byron, Cristal y Stella quienes cayeron redonditos en las trampas de Chef, y al final Lloyd se alzó con la victoria y la inmunidad al capturarlo de manera ingeniosa y un poco siniestra... Al final Stella iría al tren de los perdedores gracias a la planeación de Lloyd, manipulando a Byron para que caiga en sus fechorías.

¿Qué otras artimañas planeará este sujeto? ¿Y quién será gravemente herido en este desafío? Claramente yo no, descúbranlo ahora mismo con Drama... Total... ¡Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 18: Juegos no tan divertidos**

* * *

Byron caminaba por la mañana siguiendo las instrucciones que Joey puso para él. Después de que la primera nota le indicara una debajo de su colchón.

"Ir a la laguna, habrá un tronco del tamaño de una cubeta, con una B tallada en la parte inferior bajo este, en la tierra tendrá que cavar unas veinte pulgadas para recibir algo que te ayudará a vencer a Lloyd"

Byron seguía las instrucciones, por la parte de las cabañas, Cristal buscaba a Byron para hablar con él pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, buscándolo lo logró encontrar en la laguna.

-Byron... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-Joey dejó unas notas para mi, son instrucciones para llegar a la final y vencer a Lloyd.

-¿Vencer a Lloyd?

-Sí, según lo que dijo Lloyd manipuló unos desafíos para eliminar a varios de nuestros compañeros, y sus propios compañeros.

Cristal se sorprendió tanto que se cubrió la boca- No puede ser.

-Sí, según esta nota Lloyd no despertará hasta las 8 de la mañana, hasta entonces tenemos tiempo de encontrar lo que Joey ocultó.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Claro, él confía en ti.

Ambos cavaron hasta que sintieron un objeto duro entre la tierra, al sacarlo quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Es la estatuilla de la invencibilidad!- dijeron ambos.

-Wow, Joey la mantuvo oculto para que alguien la encuentre.

-Pero ¿Por qué la ocultó todo este tiempo y no la usó?

-No lo sé... pero sea lo que sea, lo tuvo todo planeado.

-Mira, hay una nota pegada.

Byron tomó la nota y empezó a leer- "Byron, espero que hayas encontrado esta nota junto con Cristal"

-Wow, el piensa en todo.

-Lo sé ¿Verdad? Seguiré... "Tenía confianza en que los dos quedarían en los últimos tres finalistas, con ustedes dos juntos, pueden vencer a Lloyd, no deben confiarse, él es alguien muy astuto, él sabrá tarde o temprano que algo traman, pero si él los logra vencer pueden usar la estatuilla, pero deben decidir quien la usará, pase lo que pase, tengo confianza en que impedirán que Lloyd gane el millón, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, mis amigos..."

Byron y Cristal se quedaron callados al terminar de leer, seguían digiriendo las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Por qué Joey se esfuerza tanto en que Lloyd no gane el millón?

-No lo sé... pero si el no quería... ¿Por qué dejó que lo eliminaran?

-Esto es muy misterioso... pero confío en él.

-Si, yo también.

-¿Entonces... quién lo usará?

-Sabes...- dijo Byron- Yo no tengo planes a futuro para ganar el millón, tú lo deberías usar.

-¿Yo, estás seguro?

-Claro, tus intenciones fueron buenas desde el principio.

-Creo que tienes razón... entonces derrotemos a Lloyd, y ganemos el millón, juntos- dijo Cristal.

* * *

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS, LES ESPERA UNA SORPRESA CAMINO A LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES PARA SU PRÓXIMO DESAFÍO!

Los tres campistas llegaron a la estación a tiempo.

-¿Dónde estabas Byron?- dijo Lloyd.

-Eh yo... estaba dando un paseo, ya sabes, despejar la mente, planear estrategias, eso y mucho jejeje- dijo Byron nervioso.

-Bien- dijo Lloyd bastante confiado- No olvides nuestra alianza y entonces te llevaré a la final.

-Por su puesto amigo, no lo olvidaría.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Esto es extraño, Byron actúa de una manera inusual, algo trama.

...

* * *

-Bien campistas, frente a ustedes hay una mansión que les servirá como obstáculo para su siguiente reto, a continuación tanto el Chef y yo los cazaremos dentro de la mansión para capturarlos, esa mansión es como un laberinto, la primera persona en escapar tendrá la inmunidad, y escogerá quien será eliminado. Tienen diez segundos para encontrar un escondite y librarse tanto del Chef y yo, ¿Están listos? Inicien.

Los campistas entraron a la mansión y apenas lo hicieron la puerta se selló como bóveda de banco.

-Bien, saben creo que para poder superar este desafío tenemos que mantenernos unidos- ofreció Lloyd.

-Creo que es buena idea- dijo Cristal.

-¿Segura?- dijo Byron bastante desconfiado.

-Por supuesto, estando juntos podremos hallar una solución más rápido.

-Concuerdo con Cristal- empecemos.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Cristal: Sigo sin poder creer que ese chico tan amable haya manipulado los desafíos, pero creo que si puedo convencerlo de arrepentirse de lo que hizo podemos tener una competencia justa.

...

* * *

-¿Listo Chef?

-Listo, me desquitaré con ese niño bonito por lo que me hizo la última vez.

-Utiliza esa ira con sabiduría Chef... sabes, no recuerdo la última vez que participé directamente en un desafío... será interesante.

Chef y Chris se armaron con unas cachiporras para divertirse con los concursantes mientras ingresan a la mansión por diferentes rutas. Al entrar Lloyd, Cristal y Byron seguían juntos, Byron estaba detrás de Lloyd junto con Cristal viéndolo con bastante desconfianza, de pronto tres compuertas se abren bajo estos y terminan separándose.

-HOLA QUERIDOS CONCURSANTES, CHEF Y YO YA ESTAMOS DENTRO DE LA MANSION DANDOLES CAZA, CHEF TIENE UN MAPA DE TODA LA MANSION MIENTRAS QUE YO TENGO UN CONTROL QUE CONTROLA TODO EL LUGAR, EL PRIMERO QUE LOGRE ESCAPAR RECIBIRA UN PREMIO ESPECIAL.

-Ugh, espero que no sea otra edición de su libro- dijo Lloyd, quien al parecer quedó atrapado en un sótano.

Cristal terminó en el ático- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Byron terminó en la cocina- Mmm, tal vez si podamos quitarle el control, o el mapa al Chef... ¿Está detrás mío?

-Hola amiguito.

Chef apareció detrás de él intentando capturarlo con una soga, pero Byron corrió lejos de él, Chef parecía un monstruo bestial mientras intentaba capturar a Byron, al final el chico promedio decidió derribar la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Sabías que se abría para adentro?- dijo Chef.

-Lo siento, es la adrenalina- dijo Byron y poniendo su mandil sobre su cara impidiéndole la vista.

Cristal estaba corriendo por los pasillos hasta que se chocó con Byron.

-¡Byron!

-¡Cristal, corre que Chef está detrás de mí!

Ambos corrieron a esconderse, entraron a una habitación, Byron se escondió en un armario, y Cristal bajo la cama, Chef al entrar caminó tranquilamente por el cuarto buscando por todas partes a los campistas, Byron vio el mapa que Chris mencionó, le mandó una señal a Cristal diciéndole que el mapa de Chef está en su bolsillo derecho, Cristal lo entiende y de la cama se desliza hacia atrás, Byron sale del armario llamando la atención del Chef, Chef alista su cuerda.

-He derribado toros usando solo mis manos, usando una soga no serás nada.

Pero entonces Cristal aparece detrás de él, poniendo las sábanas sobre él y derribándolo, Byron y Cristal atan al Chef con su propia soga y entonces toman el mapa.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía Cristal.

-Listo, vámonos Cristal.

Mientras tanto Lloyd subía las escaleras buscando la salida, pero de pronto las paredes detrás de él se cierran, Chris aparece delante de él apuntándolo con la bazuca de albóndigas de Chef.

-¡Cristal y Byron llevan la delantera pero Lloyd está en aprietos enfrentando al guapo presentador!- dijo Chris mientras una pantalla aparece frente a Lloyd mostrándole como ellos están a punto de ir a la salida.

-¿Así que ellos están trabajando juntos?

-Así es- dijo Chris- Como presentador, no debería participar en los desafíos, pero me he sentido un poco aburrido estos últimos episodios, como compensación por quedar fuera de la competencia ¿Qué te parece un suministro ilimitado de gel para el cabello marca McLane?

-Gracias pero con el millón de dólares puedo comprar muchos de ellos, por cierto, me gustó tu libro, admiro la forma en la que superaste las dificultades y ahora manejas uno de los programas más populares del mundo.

-Que halagador...

-Es en serio, incluso marcaste un punto de partida entre los programas de reality show, varios han tomado inspiración de Drama Total.

-Si piensas que halagándome sacarás algún provecho para salir de la mansión... Estás en lo cierto.

-Gracias Chris, pretendo darle mucha emoción al Show hasta que acabe, por cierto ¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda jugar con el control?

Cristal y Byron aun corrían hasta la salida, pero entonces una compuerta se abrió bajo sus pies haciéndolos separar por distintas partes de la mansión.

Chef fue liberado y está fuera de la mansión junto a Chris quien comía palomitas viendo como Byron y Cristal salen de su situación.

-¿Acaso Lloyd tiene el control?

-Sí, fue muy convincente, pero pienso que será divertido para el capítulo ver como Byron y Cristal se las ingenian para salir. Como sea, Lloyd aun no tiene la inmunidad, sigue atrapado dentro, y sin el mapa solo apretará botones sin saber a donde dirigirse.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: Debo asumir que ellos sospechan de mis intenciones, por lo que lo mejor será ganar la inmunidad a toda costa.

...

* * *

Lloyd seguía caminando por los pasillos y entonces Byron aterrizó frente a él.

-Hola Byron, ¿Recuerdas nuestra alianza?

-¿Lloyd?

-Exacto, tengo el control de Chris, solo debes darme el mapa y entonces lograremos llegar a la final.

-Oh, claro, pero hay un problema, yo no tengo el mapa, lo tiene Cristal.

-Mmmm bien, lo entiendo- Lloyd presionó el control y Byron desapareció hasta lo más profundo de la mansión, Lloyd buscará a Cristal hasta tomar el mapa y salir de esa mansión.

-Uff, ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Byron viendo la habitación en la que habían atrapado a Chef- ¿Pero qué?...

* * *

...

Confesionario

Byron: No lo puedo creer, pero recuerdo exactamente como llegar a la salida, debe ser la adrenalina

...

* * *

Cristal seguía corriendo a la salida pero quería encontrar a Byron.

-Hola Cristal- Lloyd logró llegar donde ella- No fue sencillo pero logré encontrarte, sabes no importa cuantas veces manipule este lugar, no logro encontrar la salida, pero si me ayudas prometo llevarte a la final.

-Bueno yo...

-Te ayudaré a llegar a la salida con el control, pero primero debes darme el mapa.

-Yo lo siento pero... pero...

* * *

...

Confesionario

Cristal: Rayos, yo no sé como decir que no, siempre ha sido duro para mí.

...

* * *

-Oye Cristal, tu querías usar el dinero para un bien mayor ¿Verdad?

-Emm, así es.

-Bueno, yo también. Quiero invertir el dinero para hacer un mundo mejor, ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

-Yo...

-¡Cristal! Pude encontrarte- gritó Byron detrás de ellos, pero entonces Lloyd le quitó el mapa a Cristal.

-Adiós, fue un gusto competir con ustedes- Lloyd presionó un botón y una compuerta se abrió para salir.

-Byron, lo siento, yo me distraje...

-Está bien, recuerdo bien donde está la salida- dijo Byron, entonces los dos emprendieron marcha a salir.

Chris y Chef acabaron de comer las palomitas y en eso, la compuerta se abre dejando ver al ganador del desafío.

-¡Y Lloyd gana la inmunidad!

Detrás de él llegaron Byron y Cristal.

-Bien muchachos, hora de ir a la ceremonia de eliminación.

* * *

-Bien campistas como el ganador del desafío Lloyd tiene la inmunidad y el derecho de elegir a quien enviará a casa.

-Es una decisión difícil pero creo que voy a elegir a Byron.

Cristal se sorprendió, entonces decidió tomar una decisión radical.

-Bien, parece que no tendremos que usar... ¿Qué haces Cristal?- dijo Byron.

-Chris, Byron tiene la estatuilla de la invencibilidad- dijo Byron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Confía en mi- le susurró.

Entonces Byron saca de su bolsillo la estatuilla, Chris se sorprende.

-Vaya, y yo que ya me había olvidado de ella, bien supongo entonces que Cristal se va.

Lloyd se muestra frustrado por eso.

-Cristal ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Cuando Lloyd decidió eliminarte a ti, me di cuenta de que no estoy lista para enfrentarlo, pero tu si, por eso Joey te dio esas notas.

-¿Estás segura? Solo soy un chico común.

-No lo eres, buena suerte Byron.

Cristal se fue al vagón y enseguida emprendió marcha. Byron se quedó viendo en la lejanía reflexionando bastante sobre su travesía.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Lloyd: ¿Joey ocultó esa estatuilla? Incluso fuera de la competencia ese sujeto busca la manera de interponerse en mi camino.

...

* * *

-Bien, es todo por ahora, prepárense para la última competencia que está por venir, ¿Quién ganará? ¿Será el sujeto con honores académicas, buenos modales, y una inteligencia dotada? ¿O el chico promedio?

-¡Oye!- dijo Byron.

-Descúbranlo en el último episodio de Drama Total ¡Campamento Demencial!


	19. Chapter 19

La última vez en Drama Total Campamento Demencial...

Cristal, Byron y Lloyd se adentraron a una aventura dentro de una mansión que funciona como laberinto, y su desafío era escapar tanto del Chef como de mí, así como Cristal y Byron tuvieron problemas escapando de Chef, Lloyd se enfrentó a un servidor y gracias a su astucia pudo seguir adelante... coff... coff... en fin, la astucia de Cristal y Byron fue suficiente para poder librarse del Chef y conseguir el mapa, pero en cambio tuvieron problemas con Lloyd dándole la victoria a este, Lloyd estuvo a punto de eliminar a Byron pero Cristal le salvó el pellejo recordándole entre comillas de que tiene una estatua de la invencibilidad, ahora Lloyd y Byron se enfrentarán en un arduo duelo para determinar quien será el ganador de un millón de dólares.

¿Quién será el indisputable ganador? ¿Y quién se irá a casa con las manos vacías y llenas de moretones? Descúbranlo ahora mismo en el emocionante "GRAN FINAL" de ¡Drama... Total... Campamento Demencial!

* * *

 **Episodio 19: El trono de los ganadores**

* * *

Al amanecer, Chris hace sonar la bocina, pero ya no es una alarma militar, ahora es un sonido de trompeta para anunciar un evento, como trompetas de castillo.

-¡LOS FINALISTAS DESPIERTEN PARA QUE SE ENFRENTEN A SU DOLOROSO DESTINO!

Byron y Lloyd se dirigen hacia donde un camino preparado que los dirige a un coliseo armado en una sola noche, tan grande que las aves se chocaban con los muros del coliseo.

Al entrar cada uno caminaba por un diferente pasillo, en cada extremo estaban los dos, y en unos asientos a la lateral, estaban todos los concursantes que volvieron, sobre ellos en una plataforma estaba Chris sentado en un trono de rey con una corona y capa roja y un cetro, Chef estaba vestido de bufón.

-¡Sean bienvenidos al último episodio y al desafío final que decidirá el destino del ganador y el perdedor respectivamente, los concursantes eliminados regresan para apoyar a su finalista favorito, pero solo pueden mirar, sin embargo la carrera para ganar el millón de dólares estará llena de dolor!

Arriba de la plataforma de Chris se mostró una pantalla gigante.

-Por una esquina, tenemos a Byron, un chico promedio que se inscribió al show pensando que era un campamento de verano.

-¡Vamos Byron!

-¡Arriba Byron!

-Tu puedes, viejo.

-Y por la otra esquina, tenemos a Lloyd, un chico prodigio que se ganó la confianza de sus compañeros y la exprimió como una uva.

-¡BUUUUUUUU!

-¡El público ya demostró cuál es su favorito! Su reto es simple, tienen que ¡Atravesar, la arena llena hasta la más recóndita esquina de trampas letales y completamente dolorosas en el centro de la arena estará una llave dorada, tendrán que obtenerla pero una vez la tengan tendrán que enfrentarse al jefe final, correr por la escalera al trono del ganador, abrir el cofre del rey y ser el poseedor de un... MILLÓN... DE DÓLARES! ¡EN SUS MARCAS... LISTOS... EMPIECEN!

Las puertas detrás de Byron y Lloyd se cerraron como rejas de un coliseo lanzados hacia los leones, de inmediato la arena se llenó de obstáculos de madera como mazos colgantes, monigotes giratorios lleno de espinas, y trampas lanzallamas.

Byron se quedó con la espalda en la pared con miedo y sus piernas temblando por el miedo, en cuanto a Lloyd, el chico es lo suficientemente valeroso para esquivar todas esas trampas por si mismo.

-¡Vamos Byron!- Gritaba Ali- Puedes hacerlo, solo imagina que son tiernos conejitos.

-Tiernos conejitos- Byron respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar por la arena imaginando que eran conejitos- Aww son tan tiernos- intentó acariciar uno pero la fantasía le escupió fuego en la cara y este enseguida empezó a correr desesperado.

Todos en los asientos sintieron el dolor de Byron. Byron no dejó de ser golpeado por todas partes, incluso los monigotes lo llegaron a golpear en los kiwis.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, debería agradecerte Joey- dijo Lloyd para que lo escucharan- Básicamente renunciaste para entregarme el premio en bandeja.

Todos voltearon a ver a Joey, pero este ni se inmutaba.

-Lloyd tiene razón Joey ¿Por qué no usaste la estatuilla tu mismo?- preguntó Cristal.

-Mientras convivía con ustedes pude conocerlo, Byron tiene potencial oculto, confío plenamente en él- dijo Joey sentado de cuclillas- Lamento que te hayan expulsado.

-Descuida, me alegro de que podamos ser amigos después de esto- dijo Cristal tomando su mano.

-¡GANA BYRON, PATÉALE EL TRASERO!- Gritó Ali a todo pulmón lastimando los oídos de Cristal y Joey.

Byron cayó de quijada al suelo, los anteriores competidores intentaban alentarlo, excepto Mitch, el estaba durmiendo.

Byron se arrastró hasta llegar al pedestal donde está colocada la llave, pero Lloyd llegó antes que él y la tomó sin problemas.

-Ugh, estoy seguro de que si tuvieras que tener apoyo no saldrías ganando.

-¿Seguro de eso?- dijo Lloyd seguro y con burla.

-¡Lloyd obtiene la llave, pero no debe cantar victoria!- anuncia Chris- ¡Byron puede quitársela mientras enfrentan al jefe final! Y el primero en llegar al trono, es el ganador.

Entonces del suelo se abre una compuerta enorme con una plataforma haciendo ascender una figura tras una cortina de humo.

-¡Con ustedes el jefe final, el más temible contrincante que tendrán hasta ahora!- del suelo emerge una figura imponente de un hombre, un robot con chaqueta azul, pantalones piel, y cabellera negra- El jefe final ¡YO!

La audiencia golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

Pero el mecánico McLane era a control remoto siendo controlado a distancia por Chef, Byron y Lloyd se preparan para salir corriendo cuando Robot Chris saltó sobre ellos para provocarles lesiones de primero nivel, mientras seguían evitando al mecánico, una escalera emergió igualmente del suelo y se posó dando acceso al trono de Chris pero este y Chef ya no estaban.

El robot seguía atacando a los finalistas pero en especial a Lloyd, quien tenía la llave, en un descuido Lloyd tropieza y la llave se le cae. El mecánica ahora tiene la llave y los concursantes deben luchar para quitársela. Lloyd corre a la escalera y de ella salta al lomo del mecánico, de repente el cielo se torna nublado y hay poca visibilidad, las luces del estadio iluminan la arena.

El mecánico corre descontrolado intentando quitarse a Lloyd de encima, pero este con fiereza intenta descubrir sus placas, al final logra descubrir los cables que lo controlan, Chef desde su escondite intenta librarse de ese chico bonito pero pierde visibilidad del mecánico, pero mientras Lloyd intentaba manipular al robot Byron huía del desastre y en esos destrozos logra de un descuido quitarle la llave, entonces corre a la escalera, pero Lloyd entonces lo ve y logra controlar al mecánica, los ojos del robot Chris se tornan rojos y dirige su mirada a Byron, coge un trozo de los monigotes y lo lanza a la escalera impidiendo que Byron las escale gracias a que están derribadas, Byron termina en la arena de nuevo y Lloyd intenta quitarle la llave, ahora controlando al robot.

-Byron, ahorrémonos el sufrimiento- dijo Lloyd, Byron intenta apartar la llave de su poder- Hagamos esto de la manera correcta, mi plan a futuro para el dinero es noble pienso hacer un mundo mejor, para eso debo ganar el millón, todos esos participantes que han participado en este programa jamás han tenido una meta visionaria.

* * *

...

Confesionario

Byron: ¿Acaso está monologando como un villano?

...

* * *

-Eran egoístas o idiotas, yo cambiaré al mundo para mejor, pero si tengo que ensuciarme las manos para cumplir mi meta, entonces lo haré, no me obligues ha aplastarte.

Byron estaba aterrado por esos aterradores ojos rojos del Chris gigante, los espectadores estaban preocupados de que Byron haya caído en las palabras de Lloyd, Joey se mantenía estoico.

-Viejo, no me importan tus intenciones, si tus acciones son terribles no estoy seguro si debería confiarte mi futuro.

-Entonces supongo que se terminó.

Lloyd intenta aplastar a Byron.

-¿Qué Chris no piensa detener esto? ¡Está fuera de control!- dijo Ali.

-Oye Chef, ¿Crees que podríamos vender el mecánico McLane como figuras de acción?- dijo Chris desde su avión.

Lloyd se vio con una imagen más insana, con su cabello despeinado y ojos rojos, no paraba hasta atrapar a Byron, pero este chico era escurridizo como un ratón, tenía que pensar en un plan pronto.

-Cielos, desearía que Joey o Ali estuvieran aquí.

-¡Aquí estamos!-gritó Ali.

-¡Vamos Byron!- gritaron los antiguos competidores, Cristal, Ali, Pepe, Stella, Ashi, Kam, Chandler, Craig, Wanda, Nina, Jeff, Sheldon, Chester, Amanda, Aaron, Mao, todos ellos gritaban apoyando al único finalista que no conspiró contra ellos, el cual jugó limpio hasta el final.

Byron vio hacia Joey, quien con su mirada lograba comunicar seguridad, Byron jamás entendió a su amigo, pero confiaba en sus decisiones, y él decidió que debía estar en la final y vencer a Lloyd, él nunca hizo algo increíble, algo destacable, siempre fue un cero a la izquierda, pero ahora está siendo perseguido por un robot gigante para quitarle una llave del tesoro.

Byron se quitó la chaqueta y se la lanzó a la cara al robot, el robot se la quitó pero Byron había arrastrado las tuberías escupe fuego hasta su carota y ahí estas escupieron, con el robot distraído, Byron se trepó en un mazo colgante y saltó sobre el robot desequilibrándolo y haciendo que caiga al suelo, tomó a Lloyd por la espalda y como un gorila lo lanzó fuera del robot.

Byron controló al robot hasta posarlo bajo la escalera y subiendo a esta logró llegar hasta el trono y abrir el cofre, al hacerlo las trompetas sonaron y las serpentinas explotaron por todo el estadio.

Entonces Chris descendió del avión con un paracaídas hasta el trono.

-¡CON USTEDES, EL GANADOR... BYRON!

Toda la audiencia victoreaba al ganador, Lloyd estaba en el suelo con su atuendo sucio y desarreglado.

-¡No, no, no, noooo! ¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! SOLO YO TENGO LA INTELIGENCIA PARA INVERTIR ESE DINERO, SOLO YO PUEDO UTILIZARLO PARA UN PROPÓSITO A LARGO PLAZO, USTEDES LO DESPERDICIARÁN EN UNA SEMANA, LO GASTARÁN EN COSAS MUNDANAS, ¡NO VEN QUE INTENTO MEJORAR SUS VIDAS!

-Si, si, ya cállate- dijo Mitch quien estaba detrás del robot y con una patada este lo empujó y calló sobre Lloyd, ahora tiene muchos huesos rotos.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y asustaron por lo que hizo- ¿Qué? Está bien, miren- se defendió Mitch.

Lloyd todavía respiraba pero sus brazos ahora tenían tres dobleces, Chef se encargó de llevárselo a la enfermería.

Byron por su parte estaba sobre el trono usando una corona, capa y un cetro, esos se los puso Chris.

-Bien Byron ¿Qué harás con el dinero?- preguntó Joey.

-Emmm, si les soy sincero, jamás pensé que ganaría, pero supongo que puedo compartir el dinero con ustedes, aunque me siento mal por Lloyd.

-No puedes arreglar el mundo con un montón de billetes, al final el poder corrompe- dijo Cristal.

-Creo que él ya estaba corrupto desde que nació- dijo Chandler.

-¡Tengamos una fiesta!- dijo Pepe.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, todos salieron del estadio y se dirigieron al tren para salir del parque.

-¡Eso fue todo por esta temporada!- dijo Chris- ¡Tuvimos drama, comedia, y desafíos totalmente demenciales, todo gracias a nuestro auspiciante, M&POW INC, esos sujetos si que están locos, construyeron este estadio en una sola noche, gracias por vernos yo soy Chirs McLane, y esto fue ¡DRAMA TOTAL CAMPAMENTO DEMENCIAL!

 **(Créditos finales)**

* * *

 **NA: GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, NO QUISE DESISTIR DE TERMINARLA, QUISE ACABARLA Y NO RENDIRME AL FINAL PUDE HACER TODO LO QUE QUERÍA, Y A CONTINUACIÓN VOY A ESCRIBIR EL DESTINO DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, LES DESEO MUCHAS BENDICIONES Y HASTA OTRA HISTORIA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATT: MIGHT**

* * *

Y así como empezó la temporada terminó. Los competidores crearon amistades y rivalidades, Byron pudo ahorrar gran parte del dinero e invertirlo sabiamente, siguió viéndose con Joey, Cristal y Ali, a menudo tienen citas dobles. Byron sale con Ali y son muy felices.

Joey pudo pagar su universidad gracias a becas, su aspecto y habilidad social mejoró gracias a sus amigos, Cristal pudo conseguir muchos amigos después del programa y junto a Joey busca cumplir su sueño de ayudar a muchas personas mediante beneficencia y cosas así.

Lloyd fue hospitalizado y parte del dinero de Byron fue a sus gastos médicos, ahora está en terapia intensiva.

Stella, Ashi y Kam se reunieron después del programa y formaron una amistad, una vez visitaron a Stella en su ciudad natal donde también vive Aaron.

Pepe y Kam siguieron en contacto y desarrollaron una rivalidad amistosa y compiten en varios torneos deportivos.

Nina y Wanda pudieron aclarar los malentendidos y ahora son mejores amigas, los padres de Nina no creían que tuviera su amiga Wanda fuera real y se sorprendieron cuando llegó de visita.

Sheldon y Jeff intercambiaron contactos y ahora son compañeros de cuarto y estudian en una universidad física e ingeniería respectivamente, a menudo se sacan de quicio.

Chandler se mudó con Chester junto a Sheldon y Jeff y a menudo comen comida tailandesa en su apartamento, a veces se burlan entre ellos.

Amanda y Mao formaron una amistad y suelen viajar por el mundo, piensan participar en otro reality show, uno de cocina. Amanda una vez se encontró con Chester.

Aaron y Craig siguieron con sus vidas, Aaron aprendía para ser demoledor profesional y Craig trabajaba como jefe explorador.

También suelen encontrarse con los demás ex-competidores, una vez al año se reúnen en el apartamento de Sheldon y Jeff donde comparten anécdotas y comen comida que Sheldon pueda tolerar, nadie se sorprendió cuando Cristal y Joey declararon que estaban saliendo, la sorpresa fue cuando supieron que Amanda y Chester empezaron a salir.

Nadie supo nada sobre Mitch después del programa.

En cuanto a Chris y a Chef...

Ellos estaban empacando todo para salir del parque, estaba de noche.

-¿Qué tal la temporada? ¿Alguna idea para alguna después?

-¿Enserio quieres hacer más?...

Entonces del cielo estrellado un destello luminoso se posa frente a ellos revelando que era un hombrecillo con corbatín.

-Chris ¿Te gustaría participar en un reality show que se transmita más allá de esta dimensión?- dijo el hombrecillo misterioso.

-¿Y TU QUE CREES?- Dijo Chris con un brillo en los dientes al sonreír.


End file.
